Megaman zero the Crimson Knight
by The Fierce Deity Vao
Summary: The CrimsonKnight Stood there amid the muck of the ruined world, and before him stood the Devil! His eye gazing forth. “Let this be the end of our world… And the Begging of A new one…” The Devil lunged forth, shouting as a wild monster of nightmares dose!
1. Chapter

Hero

Prolog.

The Elf Wars.

(I'm sorry for the first few chapters of this story. They were written at a time when I couldn't get my hands on a word processor. I don't have time to rewrite them or even check them, so one again I'm sorry... I have found a few word possessors thought, and I'm trying to find one that works well, so please bear with me here. Thank you. Your current narrator, Vao.)

WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! The alarm rang through what was left of the 17th maverick hunter unit's speaker system. The base had been demolished by a nuclear weapons barrage, while the shield had held the top 50 floors had been vaporized leaving only the troops in floors 1-10 and two of the three operators. "X, Axle! This is….. Alia ca… ether… ou… zer…" X's com buzzed. "cough, Cough, yeah Zero's Cough fine… he." X was cut off by zero barking orders to the few hunters who'd survived the explosion. "Every one retreat to the lower levels, we'll take care of this!" Zero's blond hair flowed backwards in the wind as the moon light shone through the dust illuminating the dark crimson armor. Axle's orange hair lifted itself into X's line of sight. "X your coms still working? Alia is pallet alright?" the younger replodes voice exploding with worry. "Axle? I'm fine… we…sign…weak… Omega!" Zero's head snapped around "Weil's here then?" Zero ignited his energy sword, the light of witch illuminated every thing in a mystic green hew. X, and Axle readied their weapons as a great white light formed in the center of what remained of the hunters tower, "behold how the heroes of the world fall at the hands of the Omega!" Dr. Weils voice boomed for a air ship high above just as the light dissipated to revel the ultimate replod Omega. Omega stood from a kneeling position his white armor shining the light of the fires, moon, and the blades of both his and Zero's swords. The claws of Omega rapped them selves around the hilt of its massive claymore, and took its stance. X raised his arm cannon to the great beast. "Axle get every one out of here." Zero turned around with a look that said, we're screwed, "Me and X will take care of this." Axle blasted the rubble away from the door to the lower levels. "Ill be right back guys." Omega roared and charged towards Zero. Their blades clashed throwing spears of light back and forth across the battle filed. Zero ducked under Omega's claws, which grassed and cracked his helm. X Fired a fully charged shot into Omegas chest it stop him from following up the attack. Zero jumped from the ground into Omega's face, and plunged his sword downwards, leaving in its wake a gash in the white demon's armor. Omega screamed, and raised his clawed hand in the air towards X, in his hand formed a brilliant green light, and in the next instant a blazing red ball of light shot towards X. X rubbed his hand over his head to find that most of his helmet had been blown off by the green blast that was now bouncing off the wall remnants behind X towards Zero. "Zero get down!" X's warning came just a moment to late as the shining green orb crashed in to the crimson knight's back sending him reeling into the remnants of the wall. Zero raised his left hand in the air above his head, and slammed it into the ground crying "RWUZUKAN!" Omega was throne back wards at the explosion of light energy surging around Zero. The armor plates on zeros arm and shoulder began to crack.

Omega shouted in pain at the sudden hole that was created in the chest, and Weil gasped from his air ship as he realized that his greatest creation was about to fall. X jumped forward firing a charged shot at Omega, the behemoth screamed, crashing to the floor. X stood tall over Omega's lifeless body, Zero picked himself up off the floor clutching his arm and looked towards the sky. Dozens of fighter craft were blazing thought the sky towards Weils air ship. "Axle did good this time Zero, maybe you should give him that raise he asked for…" X and Zero both looked at one another. And together shook their heads. "NA, he'd just waist it all on Pallet any way." The two laughed until the first of the hunter fights exploded on Weil's dreadnot air ship's shield. "Damn he was able to get a working version of our shield!" Zero shouted into the night air. "At least we killed Omega right?" X spoke with a sign of relief. But as if on queue Weil's voice began to blast over the night sky once again. "BEHOLD YOUR END!" Omega's corpse began to move once again, "BEHOLD WHAT YOUR WERE INTENDED FOR ZERO! RISE OMEGA GREAT GOD OF DESTRUCTION! RISE OMEGA!" Weil's crazed voice echoed throughout the world. Omega's armor shone gold, and his blade began to glow blood red. "X you up for one more?" Zero said taking his stance. "Only if you are." The two friends nodded, and their final fight began. "Nova strike!" X Fired a golden blast from his buster striate into Omega's chest, coursing the great white knight to take a step backwards. Omega cut thought the smoke blasting it all away with one swing of his sword. "Come….Here….Little…" Zero's sword interrupted Omega's slow speech. "Your mine so live X out of this." Zero erupted into a tornado of blades in an attempt to push Omega back. Their battle raged for hours, the Hunters in the sky died, the solders on the ground died, Weils troops died, innocent Humans and replods died, but the battle still waged on. "X you still alive?" Zero called from the smoke from Omega's copy of Zero's reuzukan, and X's nova strike. "Yeah, barely." X stood back up. The smoke cleared, reviling the broken, but still living body of Omega. "Damn he's tough." Zero fell back in to a defensive stance hardly able to stand himself, Omega rose up to one knee. "Zero I hope you've got a few tricks left." X said collapsing do his hands and knees his armor braking and falling apart at the seams. "whooow, because I've got nothing left." X stood, barely able to support his own weight. "You know I've got 2 left, but I really don't want to use them." X shot his friend a look "Why!" "They were gifts from dad…" Zero half laughed. "And you know the old man, he was always Kill every one, that's not a robot, so I cant say if the first is a safe way to go, and I know that the second would kill every thing in a hundred mile radius if it got away from me." X nodded. "I could see why you wouldn't want to use weapons designed by Wily…" Axle's voice echoed over X's com "Guy's Weil's trying to retreat, and we haven't even scratched the shields yet." Omega began to levitate into the air in an attempt to follow Weils ship. "Axle, move all hunter units away from the target." "But he'll get away!" X repeated Zero's order. "Get out of their Axle," "Fine." X turned to Zero, "what are you thinking?" Zero smiled "huumf, X you light fire works when you win right?" "What the hells wrong with you Zero? We haven't won yet and your letting our only chance to kill Omega, and Weil get away!" "We can't kill ether of them… Omega's repair systems too advanced, and Weil's human. But their not getting away…" Zero gathered himself, he placed his hands firmly on his sword and raised it above his head. "Maybe this will help atone for what I've done." Zero's eyes snapped open and the Z-saber began to glow brighter. "Weil created Omega to be a god of destruction, well I know how you kill a god, X, you summon forth..." Zero brought the Z-saber down screaming "RAGNORROCK!" A beam of emerald light flew forth from the shining arck of Zero's blade, the light froze and shattered every thing in front of it, the remains of the 17th Hunter base, Omega's lower body and both arms, Weil's fights that still remained out side of the airship, the ship's shield, and half of the sword like ship. The Emerald energy blade continued to course thought the sky, and on into the rising sun. "Axle captor Weil and place what's left of Omega's body into a cryotub." Zero callused on the ground. "See X I told you Fire works." X sat down beside his friend, "so witch gift was that?" Zero trough his helmet off and brushed his long golden hair out of his face. "The 1st one didn't think it was half that strong though…" X laughed you had something like that up you sleeves and you weren't going to use it because you thought it would kill every one?" X turned to Zero, but the red hunter was fast asleep, X spoke into his come "Alia I need a medical team up here at once."

6 months later.

X was running down the corridors of a laboratory in the outskirts of the new city Neo Arcadia that was meant to serve as the new capital of the world under X, who'd been elected hands down as dictator for life. They'd sentenced Dr. Weil to an eternity in exile drifting in outer space with Omega. To ensure he wouldn't die they transferred his mind in to a weak replode body. Axle, Pallet and the rest of the Hunters had been placed into hibernation pods for the next 120 years to insure there was a battle ready task for latter on in the worlds life, just in case of the worst. But the worst part of it all had been when Alia signed up to be with the other hunters "Don't worry X it's only 120 years you and I will be exactly the same as we are now when I wake up, and we can be together then, Kay'?"

She had smiled and climbed into the Hibernation pod. X could stand there and watch her sleep. X turned the corner into the mane room in the laboratory. Zero was already hooked into the machines designed to purify the Sigma vise from maverick. "Zero! What are you doing!" the poses of putting Zero to sleep for his hibernation was about half way complete, "You can't go to sleep now, every one else is gone, and I can't lead the world by my self…" Zero turned his head sleepily towards X "X I got to do this, I'm just a threat now, but Ill be back in…in…" Zero turned his attention to the replod sealing him, "Yow doc when will I wake up I can't remember?" the doctor flipped a switch that began to shut down Zero's systems. "102 years, you'll be back…" Zero turned to X the final few systems in his mind shutting down. "See ya in the future buddy…I-I … want to wake up to a world that-t-t-t-tssss in p-p—p-p—p—peace…" Zero's eyes closed and the shield emitters around him sprang to life. "Master X…" The Replod that sealed Zero away spoke, "he asked me to tell you to never revel this location to any one sir." X sighed "I know."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The Daughter, Sky.

90 years later 21XX

"Ce… r…un!" a man gasped as he, and his wife used their bodies as shields for their little girl. The two maverick replods turned their attention to the young human that was now crying before them, as the larges of the two wolf like beings withdrew its clawed arm form the mans chest. The larges and eldest maverick haled the fathers heart in his hands, "THUMB, THUMB, THMUB, THUMB, I bet you hart is half this size grille! Cringe Why don't you take a'lookcy?" the younger maverick answered, "Yes mother!" the little girl cried out "Help!!!!" Cringe stopped with his hand mere inches away from the girls chest. Then in a flash of green his chest exploded, and his mother wheeled around in horror only to have her rotten head blown off. The little girl stared up to the hero that had saved her. "What's your name little one?" the figure seemed black because of the lights behind it. "C-c- Ceil…" Ceil's Eyes watered up. "Thank you mister for saving me!" her head plunged into the shoulders of her savoir. The snow began to fall, "Ceil? Would you like to come with me to my home to night?" Ceil began to whip her eyes and look ate the replodes face. "I'll take care of you until you feel better ok?" the replode smiled. "Mister… what's your name?" "I'm X its very nice to meat you Ceil." X smiled as Ceil fell asleep in his arms. "Phantom." A black replode landed a few feet away. "See if you can find out why thesis two when maverick alright?" Phantom bowed, "yes master X."

3 years later.

X sat in the little pink room, on the little pink bead, beside the little girl dressed in pink pajamas, "Ceil did you decide what you want to do tomorrow?" Ceil looked you at X smiling "Yes daddy! I want to go to the amusement park 7 flags!" X grinned, "And who do you want to go with you?" Ceil picked up a small white cat doll, yawned and hugged the doll tightly, "Daddy will you give Levi, harpy, Finny, and Phanny the day off tomorrow so they can come with us to the park?" X laughed, "It's you birthday well spend it how ever you want! Now go to sleep well need to get up early tomorrow." X left the room and cut off the light. "Phantom." "Yes Master X" Phantom stepped from the shadows out side of Ceils room. "You heard her, get every body ready for her birthday…" Phantom bowed "Yes master X." Phantom was stepping back into the shadows. "Phantom… make sure Levi doesn't wear anything inappropriate…" all X heard was a muffled laugh. "Fairy Leviathan, Saga Harpuia, the Fighter Fenir!" Phantoms Voice echoed over the intercom in each of the guardian's rooms. The Guardians all walked into the control room, Leviathan yawned and stated, "What's the big deal that you had to call us in so late?" Fenir's hand shoot up "If it's a mission I call dibbs!" Leviathan shot him a look. Harpuia stepped forward, "I trust the two of you would rather do Master X's bedding rather than argue?" Phantom smiled inwardly as he handed the mission briefing files to each of the other guardians. Harpuia placed a hand on his face hand shook his head. Leviathan jumped in the air, "Finally a fun mission!" Fenir looked at phantom then back to the file. "I don't get it, we're attacking an amusement park?"

Ceils screamed and raised her hands above your head as the ride's meckalode reached the top of the track, and began to rush down the hill. X sat beside her doing the same wile Phantom silently watched from the row of seats behind them. Ceil Screamed as they pasted by Harpuia, and leviathan. "Hi hun!" Leviathan waved, while Harpuia mealy looked up from his book. "She soooo cute! Isn't she Harpy?" Harpuia shoot her a menacing look. "You know you are to address me as General, or Harpuia… Not by some damn pet name." "You're no fun. Finny can you get me a hamburger?" Fenir nodded, "Only if you pay."

X walked to the transport meckalode holding the sleeping Ceil in his arms. Phantom beside him, with Harpuia, leviathan, and Fenir following closely be hind him. "I guess I should have worn more sunscreen…" Leviathan complained staring into a small mirror looking over her red face and body. Ceil wake up when X set her in her seat. "Daddy are we going home?" "Yes, well open presents when we get there if you take a nap." Ceil who was too tired to make much of a comment fell abruptly back to sleep, her head landing in Leviathan's lap. Thank you all for coming, you really made her day." X looked back at his three Generals, at then to Phantom who was driving. Not a prob master X best mission you've sent me on in years!" Fenir's fist shoot up in the air. "Your will be done master X." Harpuia whispered duly. "Any thing my little sister." Leviathan smiled while stroking the little girl's soft blond hair. Phantom grinned, "I am honored that mistress Ceil would choose to bring us of all people with her on her most special day." X shrugged, "You know she thinks of each of you as her brothers and sister… If you think about it you are her only real friends too." X shook his head not liking that idea. "Ceil…Ceil, sweat heart wake up…Ceil…wake up." X set Ceil down in a chair at the head of the table. Phantom walked in to the dark room with a large chocolate cake with six brightly burning candles. The four guardians, and X began to sing happy birthday. When they finished Ceil closed her little eyes and whispered, "I wish had a friend." With that she blew out all her candles. After the cake leviathan handed Ceil a small teal bag witch contained a blue dress. Ceil disappeared for a moment and repapered wearing the dress. "Thanks sisy Levy!" Leviathan laughed, Fenir handed Ceil a music player hugged Ceil and then insisted he needed to leave. Harpuia gave Ceil a small poetry book, "I hope you enjoy this Mistress." and he to left, leviathan leaving shortly after him. Phantom gave Ceil a Puzzle box to keep anything important to her safe in, then faded into the shadows. "Did you enjoy your birthday?" X asked form the side of Ceils bed. "Yes daddy…I loved it." Ceil finished yawning. "I'm sorry Ceil but your present wasn't ready today…" Ceil had fallen asleep, but X continued any way. "But maybe he'll come one day soon, your true savoir from that night."

7 Years latter.

X stood in front of the Dark Elf's cell. "Lilith? Why are you trying to wake up? Is he coming back for the empty abyss of space? Or is the red light shining?" X hated speaking to such useless metaphors, but if any one Know who he was talking about things could go very badly for Humanity, all of replode kind, and Ceil… "Guess I'll have to resort of Zero's plan if I'm to keep you asleep until the virus is destroyed." X warped back to the Neo Arcadia throne room "Phantom...Phantom!" X shouted "Phantom to the Four Guardians revel your self!" Phantom for once walked thought the door. "Yes Master X, I apologies for not being here on time Master…" Phantom Bowed. X who'd fallen back in to the Neo Aracadian throne sighed. "It's fine. Whooow. I just need to start making arrangements." Phantom rose from his bow, "Master X may I ask what for?" X thought for a moment… "I need to leave for a mission… I will be gone for a very long time." Phantom nodded. "Phantom I have a favor to ask of you." "Yes master." "While I'm gone Look after Ceil for me will you? Support her in every thing that she dose to make Neo Acadia better, protect her form any threats that may arise in my absents." Phantom nodded. "Master X I would have done so even If you hadn't asked." Thanks…Phantom, Do you remember the night we saved Ceil?" Phantom nodded thought he didn't follow were the X was going with his point. "I..I need to tell some one before I'm gone," X took a deep breath in. "I dint save her that night, I watched as the Replode from all the stories I told her did, I watched as his blade struck down the mavericks and left his, he didn't say anything to me that night but I could see it in his eyes something telling me to protect this child for him…" X leaned back in the seat. "Maybe I'm just going maverick my self…Phantom I'm going to spend tomorrow with Ceil then I'm going to leave, can you have every thing under control by then?" Phantom gave his master the same black stare he alwas gave his master. "You master X are the hero king of both humans and replods, you are no maverick… I will not see you before you leave then?" X shook his head.

6 months later.

"Phantom are you there?" Ceil asked over the intercom system. Phantom like always stepped from the shadows behind her making her jump. "Yes Mistress." "GA do you always have to do that?" Phantom Grinned. "Any way I want you to meat some one." Ceil stepped aside, to revel a replode that looked almost exactly like master X seeped for its red eyes. "Greetings Phantom of the four Guardians, Ceil constructed me to replace Master X until his return, you wouldn't happen to know when that is would you?" Phantom felt horror creep into his mind… but he remembered his promise to X. "Hopefully soon Master X." for some reason that tasted back coming out of his mouth.

Nearly a year latter the Copy X had settled into his position of leader ship, and Ceil felt that she could leave the Capital building for the first time since her father had left. Ceil found it rather relaxing to walk around the city, even the more or less rundown area she was in. This particular part of Neo Acadia was known as are Z-Csky77-98257 or The Zero memorial. It wasn't an official memorial, but the citizens never allowed it to be repaid or Evan lived in. The only reason she was here thought is because e so many of the stories X had told her when she was younger were about the Legendary Hero this area was named after. As she walked she saw a unit of X drones, or rather the new pantheon class units. To Ceils surprise they seemed to be searching for something. Citizen Identify your self." Com the emotionless electronic voice all the pantheon units shared. "I am Ceil Light." Ceil pulled her I.D. card out of her small pink purse. The unit head nodded. "What happened here?" Ceil noticed the destroyed Pantheon and replode bodies, "We are tracking Mavericks, as defined in Master X's newest orders. We are to destroy all class 3 and above replodes who have not registered with the board of human/replode affairs. Mistress Ceil I must ask you to live this area has been designated a level 2 treat zone, no humans are allowed in any danger area designated as level 2 or above. Ceil turned around and began to walk towards the Capital building, she saw many more Pantheon units piling replode bodies in the streets. From all of her time working on Copy X she knew that non of the replodes that lay strew across the streets were not one over a class 5, she could tell that none of them even posed inter body weapons like class 4 and up replodes possessed. A par of arms grabed hold of her legs as a small body collided with her. A small girle was crying and looking up at Ceil. "My Mama….Daddy." Ceil picked the small girl up, "Shuush, its ok, its ok," two Pantheon drones ran up weapons raised." Mistress Ceil pleas put down the maverick." Their weapons began to charge. "I order you to lower your weapons… this little girl isn't a maverick…" the drones mealy repeated themselves. "Mistress Ceil pleas put down the maverick," they both took a step back wards, "any human found adding mavericks is to be considered maverick." Ceil started to turn to run but found her legs wouldn't move, she shut both her eyes the only thoughts in her mind were. "Help me…"


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to Axl7787 for the first comment, and no the paragraph sizes aren't going to change I like them that way.

Now art thaw ready for thin hero?

Chapter 2

Resistance and Renaissance.

Ceil let her eyes snap open as soon as she heard the explosion, the thought it was the replode girl in her arms, but she could see the remnants of the pantheon drones, and a red light moving into the alleyway that the girl had come from. Ceil could hear the other pantheon units moving towards them, so she ran. She ran as fast as she could towards the red light until she came to the opening in the side of a broken down building. "Hay you in here…" the pantheons were slowly getting closer. "Blondie get the hell in here!" Ceil ran into the building and was pulled into a pile of rubble, "Shuuush, be quiet and they'll go away." Thumb…. Thumb….thumb… every second seamed like an eternity for Ceil, she could see the glowing red eyes of the Pantheons, she could hear the clicks as the gears in the necks moved… she felt the hands that held her mouth relax, "Cerveau, I think their gone!" The replode who'd had hold of Ceil walked off, Ceil set the girl in her arms down. "What's your name sweat heart?" the girl looked up in to Ceils eyes, "Alouette… miss what's yours?" Ceil was surprised that the girl had stopped crying so soon after what shed seen. "I'm Ceil Alouette, it very nice to meat you." Ceil smiled wildly trying to comfort the child. "Miss Ceil why…why did my parents die?" Ceil hugged the girl and pulled the old doll X had given to her from her purse, "It'll be ok…" Alouette hugged the doll tightly still crying over her parents. The replode that had saved her walked back into view. "Your human aren't you?" Ceil nodded. "I am Ceil Light…" The replode man looked at Ceil's out stretched, "why are you being so kind to replodes if you're human?" "Why wouldn't I be kind to replodes?" the replode started laughing, "Cerveau did you hear this girl?" Cerveau walked up, "No, what did she say Milan?" "She asked why she wouldn't she wouldn't treat us badly…" Milan was doubled over laughing. Cerveau who mustn't of found it that funny asked "What's your name missy?" Ceil felt Alouette grabing her legs, "This is Miss Ceil. She a nice human see?" Alouette held out the cat doll. "She gave it to me to help me fill better about my…" Alouette started crying again, and in turn was picked up by Ceil again. Milan straitened back up. "Ceil you see Master X has been steadily retiring lower and lower grades of replodes, at first it was just class 1, then 2, 3 and now, he's even targeting us class 4s and we don't even have combat capabilities." Ceil let out a gasp. "What are you and the little one going to do?" Ceil snapped out of the shock the news had thrown her into, she then looked down at Alouette knowing that they'd both be killed if she tried to return to the Capital, "I really don't Know…I can't go home, I cant call my Brothers," then it hit Ceil like a brick She was alone. "I..I.." Ceil started crying, she felt the same despair she had felt when she saw her parents die. "Ceil? Why don't you and the kid come with us?" Milan placed a hand on her shoulder, and led the two girls into the vehicle were the other 20 members of Ceils new found friends.

From that day forward the band of 20 replodes and the human girl grew as they rescued replodes from the retirement movement. Slowly the band of 20 become 100. 100 become 1000, and soon they began to fight back, they called them selves the Resistance. Freedom fighters for replode independence under the leader ship of the replode rogue Milan they fought their way out of Neo Acadia and into the wastes of Earths deserts. Ceil spent many hours recounting the stories X had told her to her new family, many their thought of her as a mother, and Alouette even adopted Ceil as her mother. But despite Ceil disabling Neo Acadia's scanners, or hiding the newest base of the Resistance in the Acadian power grid they were still always hanging on the edge, not really surviving just enduring.

Ceil now 22 sat in front of her computer monitor searching over old historical, weapons, tactical, financial data any thing she could find that might help them survive. Every thing looked the same… Useless. Ceil rubbed her face in frustration, then she saw it, the red light around green text. "Area Z-0…" Ceil let her mouth fall open as she read the file concerning the area, "contains the Crimson Knight model combat replode…. Experiment considered a success… Experiment abandoned… Hibernation set for 102 years… EEEECKKK!" something smashed into the back of Ceil's head. "Sorry mommy" Alouette climbed into Ceil's lap. "I was playing with that ball and I dropped it." Ceil rubbed the little girls head. "That's ok. Hay Sweetie, do you want to call Milan for me?" Alouette nodded, and grabbed Ceil's com unit. "Manyie! Mommy needs you!" After a few minutes of Ceil spinning her and Alouette around in her lab chair Milan walked in, "She about scarred be to death, shouting at me like that." Ceil who was to dizzy to see striate and still laughing barely managed to say. "You do that to her all the time!" Milan Looked down the tip of his nose "Well, I'm sorry I have a since of hummer." Alouette walked up to Milan had kicked him hard in the shin. "You shouldn't talk mean to mommy!" Ceil who was turned around didn't see the act, and Milan had noticed the red glow around the words Area Z-0 to really notice the light tap on his leg. "Ceil what did you find?" Ceil didn't know either to say what she really thought was there or to just lie, which the thought would be best. "I think this place might be were a new combat model was being made… or maybe" "where Zero disappeared…" Milan cut in. Ceil nodded "looks like maybe 7 pantheons legions, and three golem units are guarding that area. It be risky but we could be able to reach this Crimson knight with about 15 men and myself." Milan normally happy go luck demeanor became uncommonly dark. "Ceil your not going it's to dangers… even if we did decide to try to find this Knight thing." "But you wouldn't able to activate the unit on site with out me." "ITS TO" "And besides I could more than likely shut down all enemy units when we reached the targets location, SO I AM GOING!"

6 hours later Milan was mentally kicking him self for caving in and letting Ceil come with them on such a dangerous mission, But now he really didn't have the time for it because in 15 seconds a pantheon scanner drone would be right on top of their position. 10…5…3..2..1… the round golden body came into view, its pulsating red I spinning almost frantically around its triangular body. Milan could see many of his solder had their weapons trained on the drone, he could only hope no one shot it. The drone's eye stopped spinning, it had become fixed on rotten log that lay on the swampy ground, Milan didn't under stand what would be…" his eyes widened in horror at the realization. "Ceil's heart beat!" The drone began to scream out a number sequence, just before it was destroyed by 14 automatic rifles firing from the resistance troops. Milan jumped up "Every body run!" Ceil crawled out from under the log and began to follow to the best she could. Red lights appeared all-around. As the lights came closer the pantheon's bodies came into view, their voices all chanting. "Halt in the name of Master X. You have entered a restricted area prepare to be retired." Yellow buster bolts like thunder shot thought the air, one man dropped from a last the blow his head apart. Ceil streaked has the replodes red cooling fluid sprayed all over her. "Damn Dead end!" Milan shouted over the roar of his rifle. "No the scanner says this is the spot!" Ceil shouted back. "How do we get in then?" Another solder screamed "They've got a gol…." The man fell in half as the golem's attack laser passed thought him.

Ceil found a control panel. "Milan, Red! Over here!" The two remaining replodes followed Ceil inside the small hole in the wall. They all ran through the long, poorly lit, decaying, and flooded hall. Red turned around at the end of the hall, "I'll hold them go find the target!" Ceil turned around and looked Red in the eyes "Miss Ceil GO!" deeper and deeper into the ruins they went, every room wet and flooded, just barely let well enough for Ceil to see. "Ceil are we getting close?" Ceil was panting, "We… We should be right…on…top…" Ceil never finished her sentence to do the sight that lay before them. In the middle of the flooded room there stood a replode in crimson red armor. From its back protruded tubs, and wires witch spread out from its position and attached to the walls giving the replode the appearance of an angle, light shining from behind its wired wings. Milan walked for ward "so this is him? Is this Zer… GA!" he walked face first into a mal mad of translucent multicolored bricks that then faded as he stepped away. "This must be an old Maverick hunter shield!" Milan rubbed his nose. "Now's not the time to get exited, can we hack him up?" Ceil ran over to the computer terminal behind the angelic replode, Milan just kept staring at the Crimson knight with an awestruck expression. "I think I can get him awake… this terminal still has power luckily." The terminal came to life with only one message "Why must I wake?" there was a loud explosion. "Ceil I think they made it in!" Milan rushed over to the door way. Ceil began typing every pass code she knew into the system, uploding every hackers infiltrator virus she knew, but the terminal only ever asked "Why must I wake?" Milan started firing his rifle "Ceil hurry up!" Milan charged around the shield "Ceil watch out!" 3 glowing yellow energy bolts collided with Milan's back blowing a hole in his chest. "Cei…l… ru…" Milan fell into the water that coved the floor. Ceil began to cry "Milan! Milan!" she shook his body as the pantheons entered the room. "Please help me…" the pantheon began firing, bolts colliding with the Hunter's shield. "I lost my parents… my adopted father, my home, and now my only real family left…please help me… ZERO!" Red light began to fill the room, the Pantheon halted their fire, and Ceil gasped, "Zero has been resurrected…" the Crimson knight looked first to the pantheon then to ceil.

I should have this updated at least once a weak until school starts back.

Please tell me your thought. I do so enjoy reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Big thanks to Zammy, ya really made my day kid.

Chapter 3

The hand in the Void.

He saw three figures he couldn't tell anything about, and a girl crying over a body. The girl had said something but he hadn't been listening, no he was to busy looking at her. She just looked so sad, like every thing she had known was just taken away. BANG! He snapped his head around, the three figures must have shot at him, but the shield was still up… and that was a problem if they were trapped out side that meant he was trapped inside. The girl was speaking again, "Please help me." At least that's what he thought she said he couldn't really hear because of something about the shield must have been blocking out sound, other than the one made by the shield itself. He rolled and cracked his neck as the thoughts echoed in his head, "Alright, first things first." his hand dropping instinctively to his left leg. Then buster in hand he began to fire as fast as possible at the shield.

Ceil gasped as the red replode within the shield in front of her disappeared as the shield emitters overloaded causing black smoke to rise from their destroyed husks. The smoke all at once dissipated as a red streak zoomed across the floor, the red replodes hand snatched the first pantheon's neck and pulled its body over like a shield as its comrades began to unload on the new threat. As soon as the barrage of energy bolts he thought the second's head in to the floor and proceeded to crush its skull with his heel. The third began to reach of an energy blade on its hip, only to have a hand rip thought its chest and crush its energy core on the other side. Ceil sat there in the cold water in aw at the full second and a half it had taken the crimson replode to decimate the pantheons. She had only ever seen replodes move like that when she'd seen Phantom or Hurpuia training. The red replode knelt, washing the luminescent red cooling flooded from his hands, he then began to examine Milan's body. "He's dead." Ceil's voice shook as she spoke. "we need to leave before more of them come." She pointed towards the drones. The replode stood and nodded, then began to walk out of the chamber. She looked at the red replode, then back down at Milan they had found. "Thank you Milan you gave me a way to fix what I started." Ceil ran after the red figure that had just turned around the corner.

He walked rather briskly towards the more destroyed area of the swamp where the girl had apparently come from. He saw many of solders that were direst like the dead solder the girl had been crying over. He stopped, a feeling of pain at seeing all the dead solder creped up in his chest, not for the drones, no they weren't free willed, but he felt bad for the solders in green that the girl seamed to greave for when they passed them by. His train of thought was interrupted by a light tap on his back followed by a splash, and muffled shout. "I'm sorry…" The girl said brushing the muck off of herself "I should be watching were I'm going." Her eyes quickly fell back to the dead men, and women and them. He tapped her on the shoulder then continued walking. He thought about speaking to her, but she seamed so sad… "Maybe this isn't the best time to start up a conversation."

They'd been walking for hours, Ceil saw him stop… this time and walked around. The passage she and the Resistance had used to enter this area had caved in. "Nice…" she didn't think he'd answer her but she asked any way. "What do you think we should do? Go back?" to her surprise he answered "Watch out!" but the surprise was short live as she realized that the ground was giving way. Ceil screamed, she felt the wind catch her hair as she fell, she felt the wind rush pasted her, and she saw the light fading as she fell. Something worm grabbed hold of her and she squeezed her eyes shut. Ceil started prying. "God if you there please for give me for not being able to fix..." "You can let go now." Ceils eyes shot open, the red replode was looking down at her, "Your safe you can let go now." Only then did she realize he was holding her in his arm, and that her arms were raped around his neck. "OH!" Ceil let go and stepped back a few feet. "I'm sorry, you… thank you." She could feel her face blushing. Shed never been held like that. "Uh it looks like We…. I fell in to an old library. Maybe we can find a transserver here." Ceil walked quickly into the dimly let area a head of her, in an effort to hide her embarrassment. "Why is this bothering me so much?"

The red replode looked back up the walls they had just fallen from. "I don't know if I can climb back up with her on my back." The thought didn't sound too bad to try thought. She was warm, and he had a feeling that he'd been cold for a long time, cold and in the dark in nightmarish sleep. He shook his head, "Damn! Now not the time for worrying about what happened in the past, or even what's going on now…" He followed her after a moment, the girl was standing in front of another collapsed passage her voice was dripping with sarcasm "this is great isn't it?" she turned around to face him. "Uhm… you don't think we could go back do you?" Her face turned red, but their wasn't something right. "Move!" he was too late a hand smashed thought the ruble, and snatched her backwards screaming. He ran thought the newly reveled doorway. She was being held about six feet of the ground in the hand off a large floating man shaped tank. "No Zero run you can't kill golems with that gun on your leg!" he grabbed the buster from his leg, "Got'a try thought…" He muttered under his breath. The golem swatted at him with it's free hand, and while the red replode jumped he shot at the hand as it past beneath him, but the bullets either glanced off or shattered against the armor. The golem's head lifted up, and what looked like its moth opened a green laser shot across the floor, then up the wall, the replode barely managed to dodge the beam, and was crushed under the falling derbies from the ceiling. The golem's ruff voice spoke loudly causing Ceil to go pail, "Target eliminated…" Ceil would have cryed if a stone the size of a small car hadint collided with the golem's chest plate. "Reclassing target as level 2 maverick threat." Ceil couldn't believe what she was seeing, the red replode that saved her, that had only a few hours ago out classed Phantom, and Harupuia's speed. At that moment out did Fenir who'd thrown a buss one time before, and he didn't seem like it had been any thing to him.

The red replode looked up at the golem, even thought he could tell it didn't have a sentient thought in it's head, it had still been surprised that such a small being could have thrown, let alone lift that much weight. The golem opened its mouth again firing the green cutting laser, but this time it made sure not to hit the ceiling. "Zero!" a blue light appeared in front of the green beam. "You have to save her," a figure came from the light. The red replode thought he might recognize the blue entity before him. "here use this, I don't think its been rendered obsolete yet." The light handed him a small silver handle… "I trust you can still use that?" the light disappeared. The red rplode looked down into his hand, the blade of the sword burst forth form the silver hilt, he then purely on instinct grabbed the sword with both hands. The golem roared something elas about classifying him as a Guardian class threat, but he wasn't that focused on the golem any more. There was something comforting about the green glow and the low hum of the sword in his hand.

The golem thrust its arm forward in a attempt to crush him. The red replode merely jumped backwards into the wall, then from the wall in to the golems chest ramming the sword deep it the area were it's energy core should have been. The girl fell from the golem's grin and collapsed on the floor. He jumped down from his perch on its chest and covered her using his body… the Golem shone white for an instant before every thing was engulfed inflame.

Greetings readers, I'll give 50 brownie points to who ever can tell me the reason for my title of chapter 2, and a sneak peak at what's to come! Ho and be fore I forget, half of my 4 (want more) reviews said I need more paragraphs in this fic, well I say if you can read a book then you can read this. I think chapter 4 will be up before Thursday so be ready.


	5. Chapter 5

Way to go Axl! Ceil is X's adopted daughter so you the bomb!

ALL HALE AXL!

Oh ok… Here is the hint, Grandpa W, and Grandpa L. That's about all Ill let slip for now.

Chapter 4

Introduction to your new life.

Ceil felt herself fall from the golem's grasp still awestruck at the replode who she now knew was Zero, and how he had destroyed the golem as it were merely a large pantheon. She had felt the heat of the explosion rush over her just after she had squeezed her eyes shut. When she had opened her eyes all she saw was blond hair covering her face. Ceil reached up to bush her hair out of her face as she sat up, only to feel her head crash into something, and to her a voice she only just hear recently "Ouch! I guess that's why I was wearing a helmet." Only then did Ceil relies he was supporting him self on his arms right above her in a position that told full well that he was trying to protect her from the explosion, even though the after affect of the position was very embarrassing for Ceil. Zero stood up and walked a short distance away. Ceil was amazed at the long blond hair that now fell all around Zero. She guessed it must have been under his helmet through out the fight. Ceil watched in girlish fascination as he picked up his helmet, shook the debris out, but to her, and apparently his, surprise a long blue ribbon fell out too. With out a moments delay he raped the ribbon around his hair several times before placing his helmet back on. Ceil slowly stood up and brushed herself off. "Your really must be Zero!" Zero turned and looked over each shoulder… "Is… Is… that my name?" he looked up, he felt a headache coming on. "I can't remember." The look of utter defeat oh his face made Ceil feel bad about waking him up. "Zero your suffering from hibernation sickness your memory should come back with time, and besides I know you are Zero, I mean you proved it to me when you kill that," Ceil throw a thumb over her shoulder towards the crushed golem body. "And you saved me 3 times today with out even thinking about it, so in my mind you fit the description in the stories to the letter." Ceil tried to look reassuring by smile widely at him. Zero looked her up and down for a moment, and then he looked around the room. "How were you planning on getting out of here?" Ceil pointed at a door to her left, their out to be a transserver in here…" seeing Zero's lost expression, she explained "We can use it to get back to my base." Zero nodded and followed her thought the room and down the hall way that lead to the Transserver room, witch luckily was marked. "Zero stand in the center." Zero did so, and then a moment later was joined by Ceil who stood close beside him. The transfer ring rose up above Zero's head, and quickly fell sending him, and Ceil away in a flash of white light.

An Instant later Zero reached for his sword ready to defend him self from eh sound of ten automatic weapons being trained on him. "DROP YOUR WEAPON!" Ceil gasped and shouted back "It's fine he's with me lower your weapons!" Ceil realized that the guards probably hadn't been expecting to see a 6"2' crimson red combat replode standing beside their short 5"3' leader. Zero didn't quite know why he did it but he lowered his sword as soon as the girl, who's name he still didn't know, had spoken. "Miss Ceil we thought that he was Fenir miss Ceil…" the solder then saluted Ceil… Zero decided he like that name, and repeated her name to himself a few more times. "Excuse me Miss Ceil," a young female replode said quite nervously. "When is every one else coming back?" Zero saw tears well up in Ceil's eyes. "No one else made it…" The replode woman began to cry and walked away. Zero looked around at all the solders, then town at Ceil who was wiping her eyes, he realized that he didn't like seeing people this way, and decided he'd at least apologies for the deaths that had been coursed to find him when a solder said. "Miss Ceil who is this you've brought to us?" Ceil look tow the Solder then around at the rest of them. "You are to leave this man alone. I will explain every thing at the debrief this after noon until then you are to treat this man as one of us. Am I under stood?" in unison the solder shouted "Yes Ma'am!" Zero was about to say he was sorry of the deaths of the friends when Ceil tapped his shoulder and began to lead him out of the room. As soon as they were out of ear shot Ceil slowed he pace. "Zero, I know you don't have to stay with us, but if you would for just a few days so I can atleast ask you for your help." Ceil turned and looked up in to his grey blue eyes before opening a door labeled R0030. "Zero you can stay in this room, I live in R0010 if you need any thing let me know. Ill gave someone bring you some clothes in a while, but for now you should rest." Ceil began to walk to her room with was almost directly across the hall from him. Then like a lighting bolt it hit Zero, he didn't remember how doors like these worked. "Damn…" he muttered has he began to experiment with the door.

When he finally did get the door open he found a small bed against the wall on the opposite side of the room, a desk with alight on top of it, the open door to a bathroom. Upon sitting on the bed he felt fatigue take hold, "Dose it always tack so much out of you to wake up from hibernation, fight a golem, and save a pretty girl?" Zero mused to himself. He soon fell fast a sleep.

Zero's eyes snapped open, he felt a soft tug on his hair, he quickly reached around his back and caught old of a small hand, witch was followed by a quiet yelp. Zero turned over to seen a small girl dressed in pink with blond hair, holding a white doll of a cat in the hand the Zero didn't have in his grip. Zero leg the girls hand go and at up. "Are you new here mister?" he nodded. "Well my Names Alouette, mister what's yours?" Zero looked down surprised at the child. Even thought he couldn't remember any thing he had a feeling most children weren't so open and friendly to complete strangers. "I'm Zero, why were you pulling my hair?" Alouette looked a little ashamed for a moment, "Your hair looked soft like mommy's," then as if a switch had went off in her head, "Mister have you met mommy?" Zero shook his head, "Would you like to?" Zero thought for moment. "If you'll show me how the door works." Zero tossed his helmet onto the bed, then Alouette showed him how the door worked. Zero now proud that he could lock and unlock his door turned to Alouette "Ok let's go meat you mother." She ran over to a man who was walking down the hall, "Uncle Cerveau have you seen mommy?" the man stooped and looked down at the girl, at least Zero thought he was looking out her the visor over the mans eyes didn't allow Zero to tell. "I just saw here in the mess hall." Alouette hugged his leg "Thank you!" the man then returned his gaze to the data pad in his hands.

Zero followed Alouette to an elevator, witch began to move as he stepped on. "Mister are you staying here for long, or are you going to leave like the traders do?" "I really don't know." Alouette glared at him, "That's not fair you didn't tell me!" Zero looked down at her. "I would tell you If I knew myself." He said a little more flatly than he had intended. As the elevator stopped Alouette wobbled back and fourth, then sprinted full force into a wide door. Zero followed after her at a easy walk memorizing the path to the mess hall. As he rounded the corner he saw, a dock like replode squawking orders to his kitchen staff, other than that their were very few people in the mess hall just then. He started looking around the room of Alouette. He finally found her running up to a table towards the back corner away from every one else "Mommy!" Alouette climbed into the seat beside Ceil who had been stabbing a peace of meat on her food tray and reviewing over a datapad with a tired expression, but as soon as Alouette called out to her Ceil's face lit up. "Hi sweet heat, did you have a nice nap?" Alouette hugged Ceil around her neck. "I found a new replode who hadn't met you yet, so I brought him to see you!" Ceil followed Alouette's out stretched figure to Zero who standing in the entrance way, and staring into the kitchen.

Ceil Looked towards him for a moment, "Alouette could you bring your new friend over here please?" Alouette looked at Zero the jumped down. "I think his stupid… He couldn't even work his door." Ceil gasped a little, she hadn't thought about him not knowing about current technology…. And door ways? The thought of the legendary hero being beaten by a door was quite funny though. Alouette grabbed hold of Zero's hand "Come on Zero," she was pulling pretty are for a child. "Mommy wants to meat you… Don't you know how lucky you are?" Alouette nearly fell backwards when Zero began walking, "Mama normally only eve works, so hurry up so you don't waist her time!" Zero thought that a child being this protective of a parent was funny, thought he couldn't help but think it was a little annoying to have someone shorter than him dragging him around. "It's good to see you again Zero." Ceil's eyes held a strange mixture of hope and agony in them, he wondered what could make a person look so hurt, but on the other hand he didn't want to know. "Same here." He could see it in her eyes the slight shock at his change in personality. He couldn't say it didn't surprise him to but he felt like he had been acting a bit differently. Although he didn't have any memories of how he used to be to base the idea off of. "I talked to our doctor while you were in your room" "NAPING" Alouette cut in. Ceil gave her a look that made the girl mutter "Sorry" "Any way our doctor said that you should start getting your memory back in a few hours, although it might tack a long to get all of it back." Zero who was still standing said. "Thanks for getting that information for me." His gaze went back to the kitchen, "Do I need money to get food here?" Ceil shook her head, "No, pleas have a seat, Alouette can you go tell Ramsey to bring me one of today's specials?" Alouette nodded and ran off. "She's a cute kid." Zero sat down across from Ceil at the table. "I hope she didn't bother you." Zero half smiled, "No I enjoyed meeting her… I dint think you were that old thought." Ceil looked at him strangely, "What's that mean?" "I just thought you weren't much older than 20 and Alouette what 7…8?" "Oh." Ceil blushed a little. "No I adopted here when I left Neo Arcadia, she was in trouble, and I wasn't going to live a child." Zero nodded.

Zero talked with Ceil for a few more minuets, with the question now in his mind. "Is the how thing are going to be? I guess I kind of like it."

Ok next chapters going to start the plot rolling I swear.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

The demon from the skys..

"Master X." Phantom bowed as he took a step towards the Arcadian throne, "We have located the vassal you requested." Copy X turned his head just enough so that he could one demon red eye around to see his servant. "Good… make sure you retrieve it in one peace." "Yes Master X." Phantom stood and left the throne room. "Why must I follow this mere copy Master X?" Phantom let his mind question the orders the original X had given him all thoughts years ago. Phantom stepped into the mission control room. Harpuia, leviathan, and Fenir all sat waiting for him. "Harpuia what did you find when you investigated Area Z-0?" Harpuia stood. "There was a cryogenics lab their but what ever the Resistance came there for they took. It's safe to assume the same thing that was taken killed the golem." Phantom waved a hand for Harpuia to stop. "Leviathan, What did your technicians find on the golems remains?" Leviathan pressed a button on the side of the mission planning table. "Due to the markings around the power core, I'd say a beam sword pierced all the way through the armor plates, but I don't know of any weapon that could do that." Phantom rubbed his head, "that means that they found a replode their, and at least a class 1 at that." Fenir shouted. "But we're the last Class ones left! How could there be more?" Phantom thought back to how the real X had told him of a Red light that he'd seen when they'd first rescued Ceil. "For once Fenir I think your right, it wasn't a class 1 combat replode." Phantom could tell that Harpuia was disgusted with the idea of Fenir being right. "It was than likely something far more powerful." Phantom thought to himself. "The three of you will search for any information concerning this new threat." Phantom dismissed them after that, and began to erase all information about Area Z-0 from the Neo Acadian data banks. "As you commanded Master X" Phantom knew that this was what the original X was planning for.

X was watching Ceil talk to Zero, well more watching Ceil tell Zero every thing that had happened while he was gone. X found himself amused by how useful a Cyber elf form was, he knew he'd have to thank Lilith when he got the chance. X had spent the last few years trying to keep the resistance safe, whether it be by destroying virus programs, or shutting down a shielded system so Ceil could hack through. Heck he even filed her work for her some nights when she'd fallen asleep writing new protection programs for their security systems. X felt very proud of himself, seeing the fine women his daughter had grown into. Thought no one could hear him, he spoke any way "I'm proud of you Ceil. Zero protect her for me will you?"

"So you under stand then Zero?" Ceil asked as she finished telling Zero about the past 100 or so years. "Yeah me and X fought together during the Maverick wars against Sigma, thin in the Elf wars against Dr. Weil." Zero looked at Ceil to confirm what he had just said. "And now This Copy of X is ruling over Neo Acadia, and he is killing off all replodes so that the humans will be safe." Ceil nodded gravely "That's why we were looking for you." Zero looked into Ceils face, he could see gilt, sorrow, and fear in her eyes and he could hear it in her voice, but most of all he could see hope. Hope like the full moon in the starless sky. "Zero I would like you to join us in our fight against Neo Acadia, we cant hold out for long, none of us can fight against X and his Guardians, matchless the pantheon, you saw what they did the out solders." Ceil stopped, her started to water up. Zero stood "What if I don't help you?" Ceil blinked away her tears, "You can stay here as a refuge, or you can leave… We wont, nor can we stop you." Ceil looked stare into Zero's eyes, she could see something in them change. "Ceil I'll tell you in one day what I plane to do."

Zero walked away rather quickly. "Damn what's wrong with my head…" Zero made his way to the elevator and rode it to the surface above the Resistance base. Zero began to see things from his past, people dying, cities burring. He saw people he thought he knew betraying him. Zero found him self standing in ark room, And before stood his old self. "What dose this mean?" The older part of Zero drew its sword. "Do you believe you deserve to live?" Zero saw every person he'd ever killed flash before his eyes, and last he saw himself killing a young brunet girl. She told him that she wanted to be with him then died. The old Zero asked him again "Do you think you deserve to live?" Zero lowed his gaze "yes…" "Why?" Because as long as I live I will suffer for every thing I've done wrong, but if I die I won't have to deal with the pain." The old form of him self seamed satisfied, and began to fade. "What do you plan to do?" Zero rose from his knees. "I will fight until I have erased war from this world." The world returned to Zero, as did some of his memories. Most of the memories were of war and people dying. Zero didn't like them, but he believed what he had said to himself about bringing about peace. Zero looked up into the sky, the moon was shinning silver white in the starless sky.

Ceil watched Zero leave, headed taken in a lot in the hour and a half they had talked. She felt a since of despair with all her hopes lying on a man she hardly knew, and for that mater one that didn't know him self. "Zero…What will you do? Ceil felt the weight of what she was doing bearing down on her. The weight of being responsible for the deaths of every replode Copy X retired, every replode she sent on a mission, and every replode that would die in the war to come. Ceil placed her head in her hands and began to cry. "Dad why did this happen?"

When the next day rolled around Ceil decided to take a day off, she couldn't stand the stress of waiting on Zero's answer and work on the next mission's battle plans, their were just too many live at stake on both maters. Ceil had been spending time with Alouette that morning when a knock was heard on her door. "Come in." Alouette continued to count how many time Ceil had brushed her hair. "75..76..77.." the door slid open after a minuet. Zero stepped thought not in full armor. But in close Ceil had had sent to his room. Ceil couldn't help but think she like the way Zero looked better in the olfaction blue jeans black shirt and red vest. Ceil stopped brushing Alouette's hair. "What did you decide?" Zero stood their in cold silence. "I own you a lot Ceil, I read the report on the mission to find me." Zero looked to the ground. "I'd like to apologize for the loss of those solders." Ceil stood so she could better look Zero in the eye. "I want you to know that form this point on I am at your complete disposal, I will join you and the Resistance Ceil." Ceil wanted to cry, but instead placed her hand in front of Zero. "I am glade to welcome you to the Resistance Zero." Zero in turn took her hand. "I'm honored."

"Master X." Come the cold greeting from the old human that appeared on the monitor of Copy X's throne room. "Dr. Will you agree to the terms I have sent you?" the old human looked very pleased. "Yes Master X, I will." Good you may reenter Neo Acadia in two yours then?" The Doctor bowed his head once again. "Yes master X I will be returning to your survive in two years time." "Excellent." Copy X diapered from the monitor. The Doctor tuned to face a large cryogenics tube. "My god of destruction, soon you will serve me again."

Phantom bowed before Copy X "Master X Fenir is ready to attack the Resistance base." Copy X let one red eye fall on Phantom, as he rose from his throne. "Phantom, tell Fenir to kill all repoldes and human traitors." Phantom mentally shivered. "Master X do you really wish to kill humans?" Copy X spun around infuriated at being questioned. "Any traitor to Neo Acadia human or replode is a maverick! AM I CLEAR?" Phantom bowed low. "Yes… Master X" Phantom left. "Fenir, kill all human and replode trators." Fenir's voice shook. "Sir?" "Master X orders the death of all Mavericks both replode and human." Fenir answered strongly. "Yes sir.

I'm going on vacation soon, So I'm going to try to put one more chapter up by Friday, but if I can't you'll just have to wait a week.

Sincerely yours _Vao_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Fall of a Guardian.

Later that day Ceil had called an officers meeting. Zero was amazed at how Ceil could recount the event of their first meeting so comely. He noticed how many of the officers of the Resistance began to worry when Ceil mentioned Milan's death, but they stayed quiet while Ceil spoke. "Shortly after Commander Milan's death… The replode in the Hibernation device woke up, he then rescued me." Ceil motioned towards Zero. "In return I would like everyone here to consider Zero for taking Milan's place." Many of the Replodes there shoot their heads around to Zero. "I-i-i-is he really the _Zero_?" "what if this is some kind of Neo Acadian trick?" The Officers began to babul to themselves. "E-e-e-everyone please… Please calm down…" Ceil tried to stop everyone but simply didn't have the command in her voice. "Everyone Shut UP!" Zero's voice boomed over the lot of them. "Your commander gave you and order, and none of you heard her…" Zero gave a cold stare around the room, only to receive awestruck glances of fear back. Ceil even looked a little scared, and that made him feel bad for some reason.

Zero spent the next few day receiving disapproving glares from the Officers he'd yelled at, but nothing could really be done about that. Zero stepped onto the elevation and headed for the surface. He was amazed at how beautiful the sun set could be, even if it set in a broken ruin of a city. He walked up a hill behind the elevator entrance, then leaned back on a wall, and began to watch the sky.

Ceil lay in her bed, she wanted to toss and turn to try and find a more conferrable position, but alas Alouette shared a bed with Ceil, and that made it hard to do such thing with out waking up Alouette. "Maybe a walk would calm me down." Ceil carefully sled out of the bed, and put a coat on. "Maybe it's just to cold…" Ceil hated the cold, she couldn't sleep, think striate or even type when it was cold, one of the facts about the Resistance base was it was cold at night not having an heating, or cooling system. She walked throught the entire base that night, the only lights to guild were the red locked lights on every door, well almost every door, she'd seen that Zero's door was unlocked. She laughed at the thought that he me might have forgot how to lock it. After an hour of walking thought the base she stepped on the elevator, and pressed the button that would take her to the surface.

"Couldn't sleep?" Ceil jumped, and spun around to see Zero a few feet up standing against the wall. Both legs and arms crossed left over right. Ceil walked up beside him. "No I couldn't, how about you?" Zero turned his gaze up to the bright full moon. "I just needed to sort some thing out." His voice was low and dull as if he was still in deep thought about something. "Zero I want you to know that everyone's just being…" Zero raised a hand to dismiss her. "I would have done the same thing." They stood there for a few minutes more before Ceil had to ask. "Why stay out here by your self Zero?" Zero didn't answer right a way. "I think I must have done this in the past…. I find the moon, and the quiet calming." Ceil turned her gaze to him. "I think your right." She started to walk off. "Ceil." Zero had called her name, "yes." Zero's eyes narrowed like he wasn't sure if he should have said any thing. "I… On the first day here, after I spoke with you in the mess hall," Zero looked at the ground. "I remembered…" He stopped. "Zero what did you remember?" Ceil stepped back up beside him. Zero gave her a strange look. "I remembered every death I've ever witness… I wanted you to know that I will do any thing for you in order to atone for that." Zero Sighed, and began to look back up into the night sky. Ceil dint know what to say. "Zero…" he never stopped looking to the moon, "Ceil go back in side before you catch cold." Ceil walked off leaving him alone in the night.

Fenir raped a tattered brown cloak around him self as he and his army began to advance on the Resistance. He knew from Phantoms spies that their was only 2 exits to the base, an elevator that could hold maybe three going up, and a garaged hidden in rundown building half a mile south of the elevator. He'd sent his tank units to try and destroy the garage when the attack began while he and his troops attacked thought the elevator. Fenir grind as the sun rose behind him. "Soon Master X's will shall be done."

Zero could see a laboratory with a man working on a replode. The man was laughing manically to him self. "Soon, my finest creation, soon Oh great Deux of Calamity…" Zero's eyes shot open, the sun had begun to rise. Zero stood up striate off the wall as he surveyed the sun rise… Some thing moved a shadow on the horizon. Then he saw it again, and again. "Damn." Zero cursed aloud he could see an army moving towards his position. He jumped down the elevator shaft.

Moments later he was on the command level, Zero rushed into the command room were he found many of the Officers from the meeting, and Ceil, who held a cup of steaming hot coffee in her hand. "Every one evacuate, there's a Neo Acadian ground force approaching the elevator." Ceil almost dropped her cup. "What!?!" was all many of the people in the Command room could say. "Get moving now." Zero Ordered. Most everyone began running. Ceil pressed the Base's intercom key. "Everyone we are under attack! Move to the Alfa site." Ceil almost fell over from the blast that shook the base. One of the replodes seated behind a computer announced. "They just destroyed the garage entrance. "Everyone run, ill take care of this." Zero darted back out through the door.

Zeor'd been fighting for and hour, and was curved head to toe in replode cooling fluid. His breath was coming in gasps, he gulped then shouted up the elevator shaft. "Th-THAT IT?!!" He regretted that a second latter, when ten Pantheon units fell directory on top of him. Zero spun around winging his sword in a curving motion, witch caused the Pantheon to explode, and their luminescent red cooling fluid to fly around Zero then splatter onto the walls. The Base com system screeched on. "Command Center under attack!" Zero jumped for wall to wall up the elevator shaft, until he reached the command level. As soon as Zero landed the 30 or so pantheon turned their gaze to Zero. He gulped as the first row of pantheons razed their arm cannons to fire. Zero acting completely out of instinct swung the thick part of the triangular shaped beam sword at the incoming energy bolts, witch upon contact with the sword disappeared, Zero then charged into the enemy lines.

Ceil watched in horror has the door to the command center flew out of the wall. "All units hold this passage." Ceil recognized the voice of Fenir as he stepped thought the door way. "Ceil?" Fenir stopped dead in his tracks. "Ceil did they capture you, are you hurt?" Fenir moved forward and Ceil moved back. "Your not one of them are you Ceil?" Ceil stood tall "Fenir X has gone mad, no one here is a…" "Ceil would could you say such about your father? About Master X?" "Fenir X isn't himself, he.." "CEIL!" Fenir began shouting. "Master X is you Father and you dare to speak about him this way?" "My father wouldn't kill innocent people to appease sycophantic human politicians!" Fenir snatched Ceil up off the ground by her neck and began to yell curses. "You stupid bitch!" Ceil felt unbelievable pain has her left arm broke when she was thrown back to the floor. "Master X saved you, took you in, and loved you like a daughter!" Fenir kick Ceil causing three of her ribs to break. "And now you chose to repay him by helping these mavericks?" Fenir punched Ceil in the face. Tears rolled down Ceils left eye because her right was begging to swell shut. Fenir raised the large cannon on his arm to Ceil face. "I thought that Master X ordering the death of all humans as well as replodes here was cruel order but now I know what he had in mind…" Fenir finished coldly. "Good bye Ceil…"

Fenit flew forward over Ceil. "What the hell!?!" Fenir spun around as soon as he landed. Zero stood on top o f the collapsed door, "Do not touch Miss Ceil." Zero's Voice was cold, and heart less as was the expression on his face. Fenir stood. "So a little scum like you had enough fire power to throw me… I can assure that won't happen again." The red energy blast flew from Fenir's cannon towards Zero. Zero slashed at the blast only to have it blowup on impact with his sword, sending him skidding back across the floor. "I am the Fighter FA Fenir! 4th Guardian of Master X of Neo Acadia!" Fenir shouted before firing a barrage of red energy blasts at Zero. "Don't bother telling me you name because you won't exist for too much longer…"

Zero did his best to make his enemy's energy blasts explode on his sword as apposed to his armor, but many of the attacks got thought. The Attack stopped and Zero heard what sounded like a clip being ejected. He dashed out of the smoke that surrounded him because of the blats. "How did you survive that!?!" Fenir ducked as Zero swung for his face, a blast of energy erupted from the ground, growing taller as it moved backwards. Zero being could in the wave shot backwards the armor on his chest and left arm began to crack. "What's the matter maverick? Did you think I only had long ranged weapons?" Fenir laughed. An cooling vent on the Cannon Fenir carried on his right arm closed. "Let's see if you can survive another round?" this time thought ran instead of taking the full force of the attack. Zero was able to dodge most of the blast, until the Cooling vent opened. Zero jumped forward to attack Fenir again. Fenir raised is left arm into the air, energy charging up in his fist. The emerald Crystal in Zero's helmet began to glow, and Zero heard a voice in the back of his mind say. "Analyzing 65% complete, copying enemy attack." Zero landed and rolled out of the way of Fenir's downward falling fist. A golden red wave of energy grazed zero's shoulder. "Target enemy offensive element copied and upgraded." Zero rolled to his feet in time to see Fenir repeating the attack. Zero jumped over the wave of golden light coming towards him. Falling he thrusted his sword into the ground coursing a rising blade of emerald light to crash into Fenir's right arm destroying the cannon, and ripping away most of his insides. Fenir slide across the floor towards Ceil. "At least I'll kill you for your insolence bitch…." Fenir grenade from his belt, the tip of Zero's sword appeared from between Fenir's eyes. "I told you not to touch Ceil."

The stone in Zero's helmet began to lose its glow as Zero knelt down beside Ceil. "Ceil I'm going to get Cerveau don't move." Ceil grabbed Zero's arm before he could turn to leave. "Don't. Don't" Ceil couldn't get the words out of her mouth because of her bruised and possibly broken jaw. Zero slowly picked her up, making sure he didn't let any of her hurt body bang agents any thing. "Ceil don't speak." Every thing began to fade from Ceil's vision, everything slowly fading to black.

Phantom watched in horror as Fenir brutally tried to murder Ceil. He'd even held his breath just before Fenir had been sent flying, but to see Fenir killed so easily both disturbed, and encouraged him. Disturbed because that meant that the replode that had kill Fenir had to be at least as strong as him, and encouraged because with something that strong defending Ceil he wouldn't gave to be so carful when carrying out the fade X's plans. Phantom almost smirked when the Copy X started to shout "How the hell did this Happen!" "Master X this could only be done by a replode at Guardian class or above." X's copy spun around, eyes glaring and shinning red in anger. "YOU THINK THA-A-AT I DODN'T KNO-O-O-OW THAT!" the copy calmed down. "Phantom leave…. And come up with a plan to destroy this… this…. Maverick." Phantom bowed into the shadows but didn't leave.

Copy X slammed his hand down on a control panel. "Dr. Weil!" An ancient and twisted voice answered back. "Yes Master X." Copy X then played back the video of Fenir's death. "Identify this Replode!" Copy X spat. Dr. Weil laughed. "He Master X, is Zero…" Copy X's eye began to burn. "AAAAARRRRRRAAAAAHHHH!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Ledge flowers.

Ceil thought she was dreaming, when she saw the vase filled with white roses sitting beside her bed… "This isn't my room…" Ceil tried to sit up but squeaked in pain when she tried. "Oh you're awake!" Cerveau turned from the medical terminal to Ceils right. "You're in pretty bad shape Ceil, broken left arm, 2 ribs on your right, one on the left," Cerveau took a deep breath in. "The fingers on you right hand, both your legs, and a fractured jaw. Not to mention the concoction and the burses…" Ceil ran what little of her hand that wasn't bandaged over her face. "What happened" The base was attacked by Fenir, Zero sai…" Ceil jumped when Zero's name was mentioned. "Were is he? Is he alright?" Ceil flinched when she realized the pain that was coming from her ribs for moving so quickly. Cerveau quickly forced the girl back down. "Zero only had a few scratches and looked tiered, but I don't know were he went." Ceil calmed down some, "When will my hand be better?" Cerveau tapped something on the screen in front of him. "About a week… but I'm not letting you leave until your legs heal." Ceil grond, "But I can work…. What if something else happens? What if." "Mister Zero said he'd keep the base safe mommy." Alouette walked into the room dragging her doll behind her. "Wow Mommy those are pretty flowers!" Alouette pointed. "What are they?" The small child's amazement more than showing. "Their roses sweet heart, they are pretty aren't they?" Ceil turned to the doctor. "Cerveau did you put them their?" Cerveau shook his head. "No, there's no telling though, almost every ones been by to see you." He said with a shrug.

Zero stood agents the wall of behind the elevator shaft, once again staring into the Sun set. He was searching thought his combat data file string to finger out what had happened during his fight with Fenir. "Open File, Helmet, tactical functions, scanners…."

The file Zero opened went.

Primary programming of this unit is enemy combat analysis.

Scanning for offensive and defensive capability upgrades.

Copying and changing upgrades to fix this unit's current model.

There was a lot more, but Zero didn't really want to know the specifics just then. Zero thought back thought his only memories. Death, destruction, and people dyeing in, and by his hands. Then a cold thought entered his mind, Ceil crying over Milan, Ceil crying as that red replode Fenir tortured her… "Guess this adds on to the list of sins…" Zero out of disgust made a mark in the air like a check. "No. 1170621 Letting Ceil get hurt…. Damn. What did I do in my old life to deserve this.?" Zero shook his head before returning his eyes to the steadily darkening sky.

Phantom walked into the mission control room in Neo Acadia. Hurpyia, and Leviathan sat waiting for them. "So Phanny how'd, my brother do?" Phantom lowered his head. "The Fighter Fa Fenir died." Laviathen began to shake. "Who killed him…?" Phantom shook his head. "I don't know." He hated to lie to her but the situation was about to become clear. "He was killed by a resistance replode that was defending Ceil's life." Leviathan stopped shaking. "Ceil's still alive?" then the thought hit her, "Why would Fenny try to kill Ceil. Phantom fought back the urge to tell them every thing he knew. "Master X ordered the death of all mavericks, both replode and human." Harpuia flew up from his seat. "Master X would never order the death of a human!" Phantom rased a hand to silence him. "He did, but I do not belive Master X is quite him self as of late." Phantom scanned the other Guardians eyes, looking for any sign of disbelief in the Copy of X. " I believe that when Master X left on the mission that accrued just before Ceil's disappearance, I think something happened to him… maybe even Ceil's supposed death caused him to begin to loose himself." Leviathan not able to hold back the tears for her brother fell back into her seat. Harpuia looked Phantom in the eyes. "Are you sure? Could Master X truly be…" "Could I truly be what?" Harpuia bowed low in front of the copy X, "Not under stress. You see Master X I thought with the death of Fenir." "failure." Copy X corrected. Harpuia cringed, "that you may be under stress." Copy X lazily plopped himself down by leviathan. "I am sorry dear that your brother died." He raised an eyebrow at not being answered. "At least I suspect that's what your crying for…Would you like to know who kill him?" Leviathan began whipping her eyes trying to regain her composure. "Y-e-s-s-s Master-er X." The copy smiled manically. "After watching the tape many time I have concluded that the Resistance army has reawakened my old friend Zero, the three of you will kill him, am I understood?" Copy X's voice became very dark as he ended. "Yes Master X" Came the replies of the three Guardians. "EXcellent! I will leave you know I have an appointment I must keep." The copy's voice returned to its normally cherry state. "Master X what should we do about Ceil?" Leviathan asked between sobs. "Who? I think you're a little unnerved why don't you go home for the evening?" and with that he left whistling a rather upbeat tone. "Phantom, I think you may be right." Leviathan said in utter shook. "Maser X used to think the world of Little Ceil, how could he, and Fenny become so cold?" Harpuia lowered his head in dishonor. "Those can not me Master X." Phantom knew he'd regret telling them about what Ceil had done. "He isn't."

Zero shook himself awake from the nightmares of his past, he knew he hadn't been sleeping long, the sun was still in the sky. He jumped down from his spot and headed back into the base. Ceil looked down at the plate, whatever it was seamed to move by itself. "Cerveau, are you sure this is edible?" Ceil poked at the quivering grey mass with the plastic fork that she had been give. "Yeah it's just a protein mix to help you heal faster." Ceil hasetantly plased a small amount in her mouth…. She felt the sudden urge to throw up. "Can't I just eat some beef stew or something that Ramsey cooked for protein instead?" "NO! Not with a fractured jaw." Ceil I'm leavening for the night do you need any thing? "I need some one to make sure Alouette go's to bed." The old doctor nodded, "Andrew already volunteered to be her baby sitter." Ceil gingerly laid back in her bed. "Thanks have a good night." "You too Ceil." Cerveau cut the lights off and left.

Ceil left the small lamp by the hospital bed on and tried to read out of some old 20th century books that had been found in a ruin, she'd really like a book titled _Paradise Lost_. But hadn't had time to read very much of it because of the present situation, and how much work that coursed her. After an hour or so Ceil heard her door opining, "Alouette sweet hart you need to stay at Grandpa Andrew's." A much deeper voice than Alouette's came back in reply. "Sorry wrong person." Zero stepped into the light of the lamp. Zero's feeling of guilt over what had happened grew when he saw Ceil's face, swollen, and bruised from Fenir's assault on the base. "I wanted to make sure you were ok." Even in the deem light from the lamp Ceil could see Zero's icy blue grey eyes slowly looking over her injuries. "Cereau says I'll be fine in a few weeks, but until then I get a vacation." Zero walked over to the edge of Ceil's bed and sat down, "I'm sorry I let this happen…." Ceil placed her bandaged hand on zero's "You couldn't do any thing about this." Ceil tried to smile, but the pain killers she was on kept her from telling if she was or not. "Zero do you remember any thing?" was the only thing she could think of to get his mind off what had happened. Zero found the urge to lie growing steadily, but then again who in the world did he have now. "Only a little." He couldn't tell her about death, not such a peaceful person like Ceil. "Good maybe your memories will come back quickly." Ceil suddenly felt tired, and slowly leaned back into the pillow. "Zero do you remember what a white rose is?" Zero looked over to the flowers beside her bed, "Is that what their called? I found them on a ledge out side." Ceil smiled sleepily. "Thank you…yaaawwwua… They're my favorites…" Ceil fell asleep, Zero cut off the lamp, "I'll bring you more then, as a thank you." And he slowly walked out.

Sorry this is a short chapter.

I don't want any complaints about the flowers I may be a striate man, but that doesn't mean I don't know what some of the ladies like.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Pizza.

Zero sat alone in the mess hall, most every one left when he had come in, and the others left shortly afterwards. He couldn't figured it out thought, every one had presently said hello when they had walked by… Ramsey waddled up, "Good morning Zero, tell me what would you like to day?" "whatever your special today is…." Well today's special is Miss Ceil's favorite so I have to ask, what do you want on the pizza?" the thought accrued to him to bring some of this pizza to Ceil… She looked like she was getting tired of the protein mix Cerveau had basically been force feeding her. "Ramsey I don't know, just what ever." The duck like replode shook with enthusiasm. "Then would It be fine it I brought you some of every thing?" Zero nodded… "Yeah why not?" Ramsey quickly disappeared back into his kitchen.

Zero reopend the file on his tactical systems.

Primary programming of this unit is enemy combat analysis.

Scanning for offensive and defensive capability upgrades.

Copying and changing upgrades to fix this unit's current model.

This unit is tasked with the management of Bassium cell regeneration, self repair, and res porticos.

"Whats Bassium, and res?" Zero must have said it out loud, because Ceil's voice called to him. "What's that Zero?" Zero closed the file, "I was reading, and I'm not familiar with a few of the words." Zero was surprised that Ceil could walk, even with the crutches that were to large for her, because it had only been about a week and a half since the attack. Zero kicked the Char across from him away from the table so Ceil could sit down. "Zero I just wanted to say thanks coming to visit me so often, the only person who came by more than you was Alouette." Ceil smiled as she slowly lowered her self in to the chair. Ramsey waddled up carrying a extremely large pizza, that had everything imaginable on it. "Miss Ceil It is so good to see you again, I shall bring out the Best of your favorite drink!" He set the pizza down and diapered before any thing could bee said. "Your favorite drink?" Zero watched the duck as he returned to then kitchen at an ungodly speed. "Tea." Ceil answered Zero's indirect question.

"X how did his fight go?" an old kind voice asked. "Pretty well, I think he still needs to adjust to his systems thought." X's image stared out of the motor facing the fat old scientist. "How's Lilith X?" X shrugged, "She keeps asking to see Zero, but the virus isn't quite gone yet. I think it will problbly take another year or two." The old man nodded, "How about Zero's memory?" "I don't know, I can't speak to him in this form. A manic voice came from behind the scientist. "Just look at his eye's for they are the windows into this Soul." "Albert, what do you mean?" The manic sounding voice turned to his friend the old fat man, "Just what it sounds like I mean Thomas."

Fenir's army had just finished his funeral. Leviathan stood staring at the grave stone dressed in tight black clothes of morning. "I am Sorry Levi." Harpuia stepped up beside her. "I don't know writher to be sad he's gone or mad that he attacked Ceil…" Leviathan let a few tears roll down her face. "Levi I think that He may not have died if he hadn't of attacked Ceil." "Sage how would you know that?" Harpuia looked around to make sure no one would hear him. "I read as many files as I could about Zero." Harpuia pleased his arms around Leviathan, who had begun to cry. "From what I've found out Zero wouldn't have killed him had he not continued to go after Ceil…" Thunder sounded off as lighting flashed against the sky. "Harpy, Will you walk me home tonight?" Leviathan asked tears still falling from her eyes. "I would be honored."

"Master X, you summoned me?" Phantom entered the throne room. "Phantom good you right on time. Here, Tell Harpuia, and Leviathan that thesis orders go into effect immediately. Phantom couldn't help but let his degust show. "But Master X, Fenir only died a week ago… Fairy probably needs more time to…" A blast of blue plasma struck Phantom in the chest. "Are you questioning my orders?" The look in Copy X's eyes told Phantom he lusted for death. "No master I apologies." Phantom Coughed. "Good, see it doesn't happen again."

Zero watched in amassment as Ceil ate… he didn't think a human especially one as small as Ceil could pack away so much food. Some how she'd managed to eat nears 20 slices in the past half hour while he had only had around 6. "Ceil are you just a little hungry?" Ceil swallowed a mouth full. "No not at all." Before starting on the next peace. Zero's eyes narrowed. "Ceil why do you fight here?" She stopped eating, the happy expression on her face faded. "Just before I left Neo Acadia, I made a mistake that lead to X going insane." Ceil's eyes watered up a little, "I fight with the people here to atone for every life my mistake takes… For the lives of the innocents that die every day. and for my brother that stood agents you." Zero watched the single tear that rolled down her face. "Fenir was your brother?" Ceil nodded, "When I was a little girl my parents were killed by maverick, but Master X saved me. He adopted me, treated me like I was his own. He even told me stories about you every night. You see Fenir, Fairy Leviathan, Sage Hurpuia, and Phantom, the four Guardians of Neo Acadia, treated me as a little sister, and X like their father." Ceil wiped her eyes on the bandages on her hand. "X… Dad left one day, he told me that he would bee gone for a wile. He told me that he trusted me to do what was right for the people of Neo Acadia…. So in an attempted to make him proud of me I created a clone. I programmed the clone to protect Neo Acadia, and to bee just like X until he returned. But the Copy I made of X started to believe he was the real X, and that all replodes posed a threat to humanity…" Ceil looked striate into Zero's eyes "That's why I decided to fight."

Zero watched her for a second, he took in all the pain and suffering in her eyes. "After the first time you and I talked her, I began to remember thing…" Zero didn't know whether she really needed to hear why he decided to join them, but she was all he had now. "Terrible thing that should no one should ever have to experience. I saw people go insane, replodes going maverick. I saw death, and destruction." Ceil saw pain fare beyond what she felt in his eyes. She saw the way his grey blue eyes changed to a deeper blue as his memories rushed thought his mind. "All I remember is pain, and death." Zero laughed. "I know that you don't need to hear all this, but… I have no one in this world, other than you… you who brought me out of the nightmares of my sleep." Zero closed his eyes, "No matter how hard I look the only good memories I have are of you smiling." Zero's eyes opened, "So I swear to you Ceil. I will fight until there is nothing in this world that causes you pain, I'll fight to make a world were you con be happy." Zero stood. "Thank you Ceil, you gave me a reason to live." He walked away. "Zero." Ceil called his name. "I want you to know… You've given me hope." Zero walked away. Back to the elevator then to his room, were he collapsed in a heap on the small bed in the corner, and fell a sleep.

Phantom lay back in the med bay bed, Harpuia on his right, Leviathan on his left. "Do the two of you under stand your orders?" Harpuia nodded, "Stay were you can kill Zero the easiest, and away from me so I can kill you. This truly can't be Master X" "Lesson to me. We must follow this Copy of Master X." "But for how long? We can't allow tease atrocities to go on any longer!" Leviathan countered. Phantom cringed in pain, from the blast wound on his chest. "Lesson! I will die soon…" Phantom noticed Leviathan staring at his wound. "This wound will not kill me, Master X will send me soon to deal with Zero, were I will no doubt die." Phantom throw a glance to both of the remaining Guardians, "Follow Master X's orders until Zero kills him, then follow Zero the people's best interest until the real Master X returns." Harpuia turned, "then I shall go to the thunder temple eminently, Farwell master Phantom." Harpuia slipped his helmet over his short green white hair, and disappeared in a white flash. "Leviathan, Do you hold a grudge agents your brothers killer?" Leviathan nodded. "Until I find out why he truly killed Fenir, I will hate him." She then too disappeared in a white flash. Then as if on signal the copy's voice rang over the speakers, "Guardian Phantom. I have a mission for you." Phantom stood and pleased his armor back on. "I will gladly accept your last mission, damned clone."

Sorry about the last chapter I did it late the other night, so I forgot to check it, sorry.

Lesson I'm leaving Sunday so I really am sorry their wouldn't be much updating next week.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Death by the sword O' Fallen angels.

Phantom stood as striate as he could, as he entered the Throne room of Copy X. "You summoned me?" Phantom no longer tried to hide the venom in his Voice. "Why yes, yes I did…." Copy X seemed to be amused by Phantom no longer hiding his true thoughts about his false master. "Your going to guard the security compound in Area 681-X." The Copy Smiled, "MY! Spies have leaked information to the resistance that. How shall I put this?" The Clone rubbed its chin mockingly. "OH! A high priority target will be there, and that Zero would be the best bet on elimination that target!" Copy X's expression darkened, "And who could this target be? You ask." Copy X pointed towards Phantom. "My greatest General! The 1st Guardian of Neo Acadia Phantom!" X's Clone looked rather satisfied with its self. "I've already completed your funeral arrangements…." Copy X began to chuckle. "G-Go, and die Phantom." Phantom spat on the first step of the throne. "You will die begging for your life on that step, you good for nothing fake." Phantom disappeared in a flash of white light, before the clone could stop laughing.

The past few weeks had been rather good for the Resistance, and Ceil. Zero had started training the troops in his own methods of combat, which proved vastly more efficient than even the most elite of the Neo Acadia forces training. They had found a network of collapsed warehouses that held medical supplies, as well as weapons, and shielding devices, in an excavation of the lower parts of the Resistance base. But the best thing that had happened in Ceil's opinion was the facet that Zero spent much of his time running errands, and helping her get around. Although she would never let any one know, she had loved every time Zero had helped her up stares or brought her food, or even watched Alouette for her while she took a nap or tried to finish typing up the next set of mission orders that were due. Two of the Scouts had even found out when one of the council members of the Neo Acadian Human High Council would be visiting the security station in Area 681-X.

Ceil started at a small hand held computer as she looked over the blueprint for the Area 681-X security center, as she walked to Cerveau's medical lab to return the crutches she had been using for the past few weeks. "UUFF" Ceil fell backwards, only to feel a hand rap around her arm, and pull her back to her feat. "Ceil, you ok?" Zero lifted her back to her feet. "Yeah I'm fine… Sorry I should have been looking were I was going." Then a thought struck Ceil. "Zero I've never seen you off guard before, Is something wrong?" Zero shook his head. "Nothings wrong, I was just reading something." Zero held a book up into view. "Why are you reading a book on the founding of replode sciences?" Ceil recognized the book as one of the one she referred to quite offend when she had build Copy X. "I was looking up Bassium, I read about it in one of my systems control files, but I cant find any thing out about it." Ceil laughed and pulled Zero's arm so he would follow her, "That's because Bassium doesn't exist anymore." Noting the look of confusion on Zero's face Ceil began to explain. "Bassium was invented by a scantiest named Dr Wily, he never wrote down the formula for Bassium, and the only robot he built that contained any Bassium cells was destroyed hundreds of years ago." Ceil felt bad at the look of disappointment that just barley showed in Zero's eyes. "What made Bassium so special Ceil?" Ceil shook her head. "Some people say it was the shear destructive abilities of Bassium, others thought it was the energy output of a Bassium cell, but then aging no one knows what a Bassium cell can do, so…" "It became a holy grail which no one could recreate." Zero seamed to faze out for a moment. Ceil waved a hand in front of his face. "Earth to Zero!" he dint move. "You ok?"

Zero watched as a black and gold male replode held a dyeing female replode with a red dress, and blond heir. "Bass I really wish things didn't have to end this way…" She raised her head towards his and kissed his cheek. "I wish they wouldn't end either Roll." The black and gold replode held her close for a moment. "Weight for me, I'll come along right after you…." The female replode died a moment later. The black replode laid her body down on the ground were rubble hadn't fallen in the small dark place they were in. Zero the head of a replode fly thought the room, only to explode a moment later when a blast of plasma energy blasted into it. The black and gold replode stood tall and charged towards the door way the head had come from, only to be met by a sickly green light witch quickly sliced thought him. "Brother? Will you truly be used like this?" were the last words that left the black replodes moth as a replode in black armor with the wings of a demon stepped thought the door way.

Every thing faded to white, and Zero heard a voice, a voice that sent chills down his spine, and fear thought his heart. "Zero you have done well… now this world shall be yours!" Zero heard his own voice answer, "Why father?" he began to see green and red lights all around him. "Why did you have me and sister kill brother, it made sister really sad to do it?" the laboratory was now clear in Zero's mind "Shut up!" Zero heard his voice screaming in pain. "Do not question what I command you to do! I am your father, your creator! And the creation dos not question the creator!" Zero then saw a replode that looked something like himself destining a skull shaped building, and carrying a winged girl out in his arms…. "Zero!?! You Ok?" Ceil's hand was on his head… "Ceil what are you doing?" "Ceil placed the hand on her head. "You Zoned out I just wanted to make sure your neural processor wasn't melting…" Ceil looked up to Zero again. "Did you remember a fishing trip with your family or something?" Zero shook his head and they began walking again. "No why?" "You said something about Bass, and your brother, an Sister." Zero pressed the down key on the elevator as they reached it. "No, uhh… Ceil I'd rather not talk about this one." "Oh, ok…" Ceil looked up at the frozen blue grey eyes of Zero, as he tried to sort out what he had just remembered. "Zero, were are you going?" Zero snapped out of his trance. "I'm going to see Cerveau." Ceil stepped aboard the elevator. "Same here." Zero stepped on the elevator after her.

"X…X…Is that you X?" Came a voice from the darkness. "Yes Lilith its me." The quite female voice signed in relief. "Tell me X how is my brother?" X's digital floated thought the darkness. "Zero is fine." Lilith's voice, and face lightened with relief, as X's digital light fell upon the chained angle like form of Lilith. "Dose he remember me? Is he coming for me?" X's lowered his head, "I'm sorry Lilith, but he doesn't remember yet." X felt her pain emanating thought the dark, and the void of cyber space. "Just wait X, he will come… He will keep his promise!" Lilith's voice slowly died away as she fell back into darkness, and back into sleep. "I promise I will bring your brother to you…." X's light left the darkness that bound Lilith, the fallen angle replod.

Copy X sat in the Acadian throne. The lights of from the sky behind him made every crystalline surface in the throne room shine with an ethereal blue glow. "Last we spoke Dr Weil, you said that Zero was not the greatest creation of Dr. Albert Wily," Copy X allowed him self a coy grin. "Explain…." Dr. Weil's lips cracked into a demonic smile. "Dr. Wily created a replode with the power to destroy all life, and a replode with the ability to control life. The second, ruled the first, and so is in turn the ultimate creation of the good Doctor." Copy X rubbed his hands together. "And you poses the, let us say, ummm the true Creation of destruction?" Weil laughed, "Yes Master X…" Copy X smiled darkly, "Then I will have a year removed from your sentence." Dr. Weil smiled. "Then Master X I will be aloud entrance into Neo Acadia, in a year then?" Copy X rose. "Yes doctor… Farewell." Copy X cut the transmission. Weil grimiest in disgust… "How could my fellow humans possibly follow such a discussing being…" Weil the seated himself in a stasis pod, and drifted off into deep, cold sleep.

"Oh Kay, thanks Cerveau" Ceil walked out of the med lab carrying a battle of medicine, and a small rapped box with Alouette's name one the top. "I really don't see how she dos it Zero…" Cerveau sighed and began to put the crutches Ceil had returned away. "Dose what Cerveau?" Zero sat down in a chair by the wall. "How she keeps her mood up, most people human or replode, in her position would be suffering from manic depression, or would have committed suicide by now." Cerveau sat down beside Zero "Ceil must really have a strong reason to keep living." "It's hope…" Zero said handing Ceraveu the science book he had brought. "What do you mean? Hope." Zero pointed at one of the paragraphs on the page Cerveau was looking at. "Ceil's the kind of person who wants every thing in the world to be right, It's her hope of a peaceful world that keeps her going." Cerveau nodded "Zero why did you show me this?" Cerveau pointed at the energy frequency number on the periodic table in the science book. "I want you to scan me for that energy frequency." "Why? That signal doesn't show anything but the presence of Bassi…um…" Zero nodded at the bewildered look that had leped to Cerveau's face "Will you help me Cerveau?" The doctor nodded, and began to power up his scanning equipment.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Plans of angles, and demons.

Phantom stood on a balcony over looking the security outpost's pantheon drones. He had decided to place only blaster type pantheons in Zero's way, as a test to see if Zero could deal with a barrage of energy based attacks like that of Copy X's. Pain coursed thought Phantom's chest were the blast mark had been left. He silently cursed as the pain slowly faded. "Perhaps Zero will be able to end my misery…." Phantom thought aloud. "Commander, to witch unit was that statement directed?" Came the dull emotionless voices of the pantheon troops closest to him. Phantom turned his head just enough so that one eye could rest on the Pentathlons. "Disregard that last statement, and move to security posts." "Yes sir…" Phantom turned and walked away into the dark command center of the security complex.

Ceil pushed away from her desk. "….Alouette what time is it?" Ceil spun around in her chair find her daughter, "Alouette, what time is…." She saw the little girls curled up on their bed fast asleep, the lock beside the bed shining 2:30 a.m. Ceil quietly walked over to the bed and pulled the covers up around Alouette, and left as quietly as she could.

She rounded the turn to the mess hall, Ramsey was happily singing as he cooked the next days meal. "Ramsey, your still up?" the little duck like replode's head spun around to face Ceil. "Oh miss Ceil! What can I get for you! Tea, coco, pizza, taco?" Don't go through any trouble for me. I…" Ramsey jumped down from the stool in front of a pot, down to a second stool just beneath a cabnet full of Cups, mugs, and glasses. "Oh but Miss Ceil, it's never any trouble for you, and besides, I was just about to bring Mister Zero a mug…" Ramsey jumped down, and handed Ceil a pair of thermoses. "Would you be so kind Miss Ceil as to take theses to him, I really do feel as thought I most go to bed. Ramsey filled each of the thermoses up with coco, turned off the kitchen stoves, then headed towards the elevator, "Miss Ceil Zero is on the roof, I think he would greatly appreciate one of those…. Good night!" Ramsey then disappeared into the elevator before Ceil could get a word in.

As soon as the elevator came back down Ceil stepped aboard and pressed the roof button. "Zero! Zero! Are you out here!?!" he mustn't have heard her, but she heard him. The moment after her sweet soft voice began to call over the cold night air, the wind began to pick up, the ground shook, and the remains of buildings fell. The ruins around her explodes, cut, hewed, and razed in perfect emerald flashes. But soon the winds died down, the earth stilled beneath her feat, and the flashes of green stopped, and in the midst of were the storm of red and green light had been stood Zero. The dust in the air spun out and away from him, and sweat dripped form his brow. Ceil had never seen something so dazzling, yet so frightening as a legendary replode knight training with out restrains.

"Zero…" his name barely escaped her leaps, when he saw her standing in the dark, The moon causing her blond hair to glow as though she wore a halo, and its light making her eyes shin like sapphires. Zero deactivated the glowing blade in his hand, and walked towards her, "Ceil may I help you?" Ceil shook her head, "Uuu… Ramsey asked me to bring this to you." Ceil held up the thermoses. Zero took one. "Are you staying out her for a wile Ceil?" he un caped the thermos and began to drink deeply of hot coco inside. Ceil followed him over to a pile of stones were they both sat down. "Zero that was amazing…" Ceil began o un cape her thermos "I've never seen anything like what you just did, not even Phantom can move that fast." The faintest hint of a smile touched Zero's lips. "Thanks. Zero reached into a small bag that was propped up against the ruins, "Here, it's cold tonight." He rapped a thick traveling clock around Ceil. "What about you? Wouldn't you get cold?" Ceil mentally kicked her self for asking such a dumb question. "I'm a combat replode Ceil, I'd be fine if the temperature dropped another 175 degrees…. But thanks for asking."

Copy X stormed trough the halls of Neo Acadia. Deeper and deeper in to the hallowed hart of the Capital tower, until before him stood the hunters gate. A door meant to seal the cause of the Elf wars in eternal slumber, a door to the truest darkness. A human stood by the door. "Uh… Master X allow me to open the door for you." But the man stopped short when Copy X raised his fist to the door. Deep blue and white plasma shot forward demolishing the door. "No thank you I can manage my self…" he then crushed the man's skull in his hand. "I can't have you telling every one what's going on now can I?" Copy X stormed forward. "Dark Elf! I X master of Neo Acadia order you to awaken!" a sad lonely voice of a girl echoed from the darkness, "X…X is that you? Were is my brother? Were is Zero?" the darkness slowly faded as lights began to turn on. "Dark Elf awaken, and I shall give you your brother." The girl's voice began to sing with joy. "Oh X, were is he, Were is my brother?" Copy X smiled to himself. "He is lost, but he will be coming here soon… Serve me, and I will reunite you with your brother." The Dark elf began to laugh, and cry in joy. "Thanks to the son of Light, thanks to you my darling X!"

Zero let his head rest against the wall behind him so he could stare at the moon. "Thanks Ceil for bringing this to me." He raised the empty thermos up to I level. "Not a problem." Ceil looked striate into Zero's cold blue eyes. "How long have you been coming up here at night?" _Not a good question, but maybe it'll get him talking…_Ceil thought to her self even as she said it.Zero's eyes shifted to look at her with out moving his head. About the same time you were admitted to the med wing of the base." Zero's eyes drifted back to the moon. "I… I just want to make sure nothing like what happened with Fenir ever happens to you again…. You're really all I have in this world." _God why'd you make talking to women so hard? Maybe I should just shut up, and stop saying such weird stuff… _Ceil was sure that Zero's face turned a slight shade of red, but if it had it didn't stay that way long. "I'm all you have? You don't remember any family, or friends who might be alive?" Ceil felt genially bad that some one could be so alone in the world. "No." Zero lowered his head, "I'd rather not talk about it right now." Ceil's voice dropped unitntualy. "Oh… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." "It's fine…." _Damn it now I hurt her. _"Ceil did you finish the plan for attacking the security depot?" Ceil gave him a strange that he couldn't quite identify, something between gilt and curiosity. "Yes. Theirs a air conditioning system just above the second security gate, and if we use that we can capture this VIP." Ceil's expression changed to a happy one. "Maybe we can convince him… or her to help get better treatment for replodes…" Zero smiled a true smile for the first time he could remember, realizing that maybe humanity and replode kind had a chance as long as someone thought like Ceil did. "Ceil what ever happens, keep thinking like that…" She and Zero continued to talk well into the morning, together under the moon.

So I finally got back from Vacation (for those of you that care.) Now I will probably by able to update every other day, so metaphorically speaking, it's good to see all of you my readers again.

And I'm glad everyone liked hearing about Bass who is in fact not a fish… (You know who you are, that asked me that…)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Crossing blades.

Ceil handed Zero a small silver disk, "What's this?" "It's a portable transserver, when your ready just send me the word and I'll transfer you back, Kay?" Every one began walking into the transserver room, leaving Ceil and Zero alone. Ceil rapped her arms around Zero, in remembrance of the week and half that they had spent nearly inseparable, "Be carful…" Ceil looked up sorrowfully into Zero's eyes. Zero rapped his left arm around her. "I'll be fine, so don't worry Ceil." Zero walked forward into the transserver room, and in a flash of white light he and 20 other Resistance solders disappeared.

Zero could see the security depot as soon as he reappeared at the transfer point. The only thought he could some up with was voiced by a solder behind him. "Damn…" there were hundreds if not thousands of pantheon drones patrolling the outer security walls, and the grounds around the facility. Zero whipped around, "Set up the emergency transserver, and the prisoners holding cell… be prepared for emergency evac, and for prisoner transport!" Zero then darted off towards the Security Depot.

Copy X watched in amazement at his own great abilities, as the strangely pale, teal haired, winged replode girl sat on the floor near the Acadian throne. The crystal crown on her head held a strange green stone with an overly decretive W mark engraved into its surface. She spoke in a cold sad tone. "Darling X where is my Brother?" Copy X thought he heard a slight undertone of anger in her voice. "Dark Elf, I swear to you I am doing all I can to find him now." The Clone lied. The Dark Elf 's glowing red eyes locked on to Copy X, thin in a tone of pure malice and hatred, "Be sure that you are…" her voice made the pantheon drone that guarded the room grab their skulls before falling to the ground, their neural processors fried. "Oh I will my Dark Elf, I will." Copy X sang just barely able to control his fear, and joy.

Zero had made his way past the first Security wall easily enough. "Ceil were is the air duct?" "It's about 20 feet up from you current position, and a little to the right." Ceil's voice softly hummed back over his com link. His eyes scanned the wall above… "Got it, thanks Ceil." Zero waited for the guards to pass before leaping up a few creates that were under the duct. _Why in the world would some one make an air duct that a tank could fit thought? _ Zero mused to him self as he jogged down the duct.

A few fans stood in his way, but a single slash took care of them. "Zero your directly above the control room, If you can find a vent covering to jump down…" Zero began to look around. "Thanks" He leaped down a moment after finding the vent covering. Zero walked over to a terminal, and began to power it up. The message that followed made Zero cringe.

Prepare to die enemy of Neo Acadia….

Zero jumped backwards colliding with another replode. "Very good Zero… I wouldn't have expected any one else to be able to stop me like that." Zero activated his sword and took defensive sword stance. "Who are you?" The black and white replode that stood before him, "I am The 1st Guardian of Neo Acadia General of the shadow army, the Phantom Shadow." Phantom took a stance that Zero thought he recognized, but didn't have time to think about it because Phantom charged forward striking with a long mettle sword.

Zero dodged the blade by stepping to the right and then slashing up at his foe, who nimbly back flipped away and attacked form a different direction. Zero took an offensive stance, and struck at Phantom's legs Phantom jumped in a effort to bring the steel sword into Zero's head only to be meat with Zero's blaster in his face. Phantom barely dodged the plasma blast, falling to the floor and rolling away. "Very good, my Master is right to fear you." Phantom stood "but no mater, You will still lose to me." Phantom began to charge Zero again, but this time his body began to split apart creating three other Phantoms. They spoke in unison as they attacked Zero, "You will fall, to my blade.

Zero barely dodged the four sided barrage. The Phantoms disappeared as the true Phantom backed away. "Be for I kill you, I must know, is Ceil truly alive?" Zero fell back into his combat stance. "Yes…" Phantom nodded his head. "Then I will kill you quickly, for freely giving me this information. The emerald crystal in Zero's helm began to glow as Phantom began to split apart again. _Analyzing enemy combat data… Data analyzed,_ Zero began to block the barrage of cuts, slightly faster then the last time. _Enemy combat speed analyzed at 20% greater than this molds, begging to fix upgrades. _

Zero felt a kick cornet with his jaw, the force of the kick sent him flying backwards through the air. "Come now Zero, a legend shouldn't fall for such cheap tricks!" phantom taunted. Zero twisted just in time to land on his feat. Phantom began to charge forward again. Zero thrust the Z- saber into the ground causing a wave of energy to fly across the ground and collide with Phantom. _ Upgrades complete… unit currently at 60% original power._ Phantom staggered backwards form the attack.

"Damn… I didn't think you would use an attack like that…" Phantom began to charge but this time, instead of splitting into four Zero saw what really happened, Phantom began to move at his full speed coursing the other three Phantoms as motion blurs. Zero waited for the last second to move, Zero found he could dodge Phantom's attacks easily. Zero punched Phantom's chest, causing the Ninja replode to fly back howling in pain.

"Damn….Damn…Zero… this is the end…of you…" Phantom tore the red scarf from his neck, the gauntlets form his arms, the grieves from his legs, and the plate from his chest. All of which fell to the ground with a unbelievably loud clang. "Long ago Zero, I was tasked by Master X to defend Mistress Ceil, and in doing so I studied your sword, every move you ever made, I became the embodiment of your perfect fighting style… And now I will kill you with your own power." Phantom disappeared form Zero's vision, Zero felt the Blade of Phantom's katana sink into his right arm. "You can not win now Zero." Before Zero could fully turn to block the attack the katana cut into Zero's left leg, he saw then sent skidding across the floor form a kick form Phantom. "So you're not as slow as I thought you were." Zero wiped the red cooling fluid from his mouth, he stood up slowly, but before he could move Phantom moved in and kicked Zero's head.

Zero's helmet sped across the ground, Ceil's eyes widened in horror as she watched Phantom began to systematical cut Zero apart over the camera mounted in Zero's helmet. "Zero!" Ceil gasped in terror as Phantom began to stab down at Zero's heart. _Please don't die! Please don't die! I can't stand to someone else close to me, please Zero Come back! _ Ceil prayed to as she watched the blade fall thought the air, every heart beat felt like an eternity. "ZERO!" Ceil couldn't hold her scream back as the blade of the Katana sank into Zero's heart.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

The clear blue sky.

Phantom watched as Zero fought to hold on for the last few seconds of his life. The way Zero desperately tried to pull the katana from his chest showed how great a warrior he was, but alas it was finished. Phantom felt a deep pain from watching Zero die, _With your death Zero, all hope dies… Ceil will be killed as will every replode on the planet…_Phantom pulled the blade form his fallen foe, and walked over to Zero's helmet "Ceil… I know you can see me," Phantom Knew she would hate him now, and that had failed not only her but X as well. "I am sorry that I had to kill him…" Phantom really didn't want to tell Ceil that shed die soon but now it was only a mater of time before Copy X grew tired of the Resistance. "The Clone will destroy every thing very soon, I will return Zero's body so that you may honor his death." Phantom set the helmet down beside Zero.

Tears pored from Ceil's eyes, she felt pain and anguish beyond any thing she had felt before, not when her parents died, not when X left, and not even when Milan died. No this was almost like she had lost part of her self, almost as thought the sword had ran thought her heart too. She wanted to scream, cry, and die all at once. "Ze…Ze…Zero…." Ceil only just managed to barely cry his name.

The Dark Elf screamed, her eyes burned a deep red, "Brother!" She screamed and cryed "Brother!" her eyes fell on Copy X "You will bring me my brother, Cursed X…. Bring me my brother!" a deep purple aura formed around the fallen angle replode. "This world will burn unless my brother is brought to me!" Copy X struggled to keep his composure. "What ever do you mean? I am trying to find Zero even as we speak." The demon replode's wings spread around the Acadian throne. "Bring me mine brothers corpse…." Was all she hissed before collapsing back to the floor.

Zero felt the last of his life leak out of his body. _Am I dead? Well if this is Hell it's not that bad a place, a bit dark and lonely though…_ Zero felt as thought something was holding him back, chaining him down. The felling kept growing, and growing as the seconds passed. _Did I forget something before I died? Is there something I'm still I need to do? No… No can't be I'm dead… _A figure walked from the darkness in to Zero's sight. The Man was tall and bald, and purple strips ran down his eyes, and a bright blue stone in his forehead seemed to be looking at Zero as much as the man was. "I can't believe he killed you Zero…." Zero Knew he'd seen this man before. He tried to speak but found his mouth wouldn't move. _Why being dead have to keep me from speaking? Who are you, do I know you? Damn It, stop grinning like an idiot and tell me what the hell's going on! _The tall bald figure began to frown, "Your really not in a position to talk Zero, you're the one whose dead after all. But if you don't really remember hears a small taste of our… Past dealings." The bald replode smiled a grim devils smile.

"I am Sigma, the author of humanities doom, and the first step in replode evolution!" Zero began to see the Maverick lord turning people, killing humans, and raining death down on every one Zero had ever known. Sigma began to laugh, "Good by Zero, I hope you rot in Hell!" Sigma's demon form slowly disappeared from Zero's sight.

Zero lay in the dark his mind screaming trying in vein to return to life. A pink and white light began to glow around Zero. "You aren't just going to give up are you?" a calm young girl's voice came to Zero's ears, "My sisters right Zero you can't just give up yet…" A older British mans voice came after that. "I can't believe after all the time You and I spared that you'd lose to a child of such meager skill." _You didn't have to fight him, so don't give me down the freaking road about my losing… _The pink light coalesced into a girl in a pink and blue dress, with average length brown hair. "You can't die yet Zero…" She look like the fact she was stating hurt her, "You still have someone waiting for you." Zero felt a sword touch his shoulders, "Here, It's the least I can do… Don't die again Zero." The white light diapered. The girl knelt down beside Zero, "She's waiting for you Z…" she kissed his check and faded into the dark. Zero felt memories coming back into his mind, memories of fights with the white light, and the time he had spent with the girl. _I'm really sorry about every thing that happened Iris, Colonial… _

Phantom walked over to the security terminals. "Harpuia, I trust you watched every thing that happened?" "Yes…" Then you Know all hope is lost, go as soon as you can and hide…"Phantom cast a look over his shoulder." "We have no chance of winning now…." _ Master X I have failed you…_Phantom sat down beside Zero's corpse. "All our hope had rested in you, but if you could be beaten so easily by me, especially like this… then you stood no chance against that damned clone.

Ceil collapsed on the floor. _Why did you die? Why did you have to go? _Tears fell in torrents from her eyes, _you didn't deserve to die…I should have never waken you up, I should have never made you fight…I'm sorry this is all my fault!_ Ceil could feel it in her heart as the last seconds of Zero's life faded away…

"So… you going to give up now or what?" The darkness became a deep blue light. _Who's come to see me now? One of Sigma's lackeys? The brother to an old girlfriend, Oh wait you have to be the Arch angle Azzell coming to take me to hell._ From the light walked a replode in blue armor, "You never did have a good since of humor." The blue replode looked at Zero with a puzzled expression. "You really don't remember me do you?" _NO! _"No need to shout ga, I am Megaman X light… ring any bells?" _So you're the one Ceil built the damn clone of hu?_ Zero remembered X now. _ You still look like a wimp… _"Yeah, and your Dead again." X smiled from ear to ear. _If I could move I'd kill you. _"You haven't changed a bit." _Why are you here X? _"I came to give you a choice, live or die. Simple isn't it." _Let me die X, I don't deserve any better. I mean especially now I know of all my sins, I'm sure the worlds ready to be rid of me. _ Shook his head disapprovingly, "Zero, would you like to know what will happen if you give up?" _Shoot, do I really have to lesion to you? _"Every replode on earth will die, Every human will be enslaved, and all of the Resistance solders who've pleased their trust in you, they will die…"

Zero felt like something warm was holding him down, like something still needed to be done, like some one was calling his name. _What if I decide to live X? _X shrugged. "Only God know, only thing I know is that if there is no hero the world goes to the villain." X looked as thought he remembered something funny. "Zero I never thought I'd be having a talk like this with you… I remember that time, while we were fighting Omega and Weil, you were standing on the old hunter base's roof watching the moon, ad you said, 'No matter how bad things get as long as the moon shins in the night Sky I'll still have hope.' Zero you said something like this to Ceil to didn't you?" X patted Zero's shoulder. "So what is it Zero Life or death?" _I'm going to regret saying this I know it…I… I to make Ceil's vision of the world come true, I want there to be peace between humans and replodes…_ Zero heard his name coming form a crying voice. _Ceil? _"I think she misses you Zero." X stood up and began to walk away. "Zero, Ceil told you I saved her when she was a child right?" _Yeah. _"I saw you save her, just like you wanted I protected her for you. I kept your hope for this world safe while you were gone." X had a dark, sad expression on his face. "Good luck Zero" As X walked away Zero spoke. _Thanks for keeping my sky safe. _

Phantom Looked down into the crystal of Zero's helm, "I will bring Zero's body to your men out side Ceil… I pray that some were in your heart you can forgive me." Even as Ceil heard Phantom speak her mind was drawn away, by a warmth welling up in her heart. _You give me a reason to live. You are my clear blue sky… Ceil I want to keep you safe… Believe in me. _"Phantom…" Ceil started wiping the tears from her eyes. "There's no need for you to bring Zero's body back…" Ceil saw Phantom look back towards the helmet's crystal with a puzzled look. "Zero's not dead yet." Every thing around Phantom began to grow darker, and the air grew colder. "What form of trickery is this?" Phantom fell in to a defensive sword stance. Light began to surround Zero's corpse. "Phantom of the four Guardians of Neo Acadia…" the light around Zero began to slowly fade. "You have coursed Ceil pain…" the light began to turn red as it closed in around Zero's now standing form. "And I promised Ceil I wouldn't allow her to be hurt again…" The red condensed into Zero left arm. "Now Surrender, I don't wish to robe Ceil of another of her brothers."

Phantom began to charge forward. "I would rather die by your hands they at the hands of the Copy of my Master!" Phantom bellowed as he charged forward… Zero raised his left fist in the air, then brought is smashing down, "REUZUKAN"

The solders out side of the Security depot watched in amazement as a single white beam of light engulfed the intertie of the depot, and the pantheon drones surrounding it.

Copy X watched half in glee half in terror as the Dark elf screamed out in joy. "Brother is still alive! Brother may still come yet!" the clone saw the light in the distance rising from the Security depot. "Oh my…" was all he could mage to say without exposing the Dark elf to his fear and anger.

Ceil watched with wide scared Eyes as the monitor went blank. After a few moments the monitor switched to a solder who had went with Zero. All that remand of the security depot was a mile wide crater in the ground. "Miss Ceil Will go find the Commander!" All of the resistance solders began running as fast as they could to the crater.

Phantom spoke his last wards to Zero even as the light ripped him apart. "Zero, tell Ceil I am sorry." Phantom's arms were torn away from his body. "Tell her that I only continued to follow AAAHHH…" his legs and most of his lower body were torn from the ninja. "… To follow that damn clone because I believed I could keep him from hurting the humans…. In that final instance the last shreds of Phantom disappeared from existence. The light died away leaving only Zero standing broken and alone in the center of what had once been a security facility. "I'll tell Ceil that you die a good man, Phantom true guardian of Neo Acadia…" Zero felt a sharp pain in his left arm, and exhaustion taking over his body. He collapsed, and every thing faded back to black. _Ceil, I'm so sorry…_

Thanks for the reviews, I glad every one liked the fight… now I'm going to sound like a idiot but what dose FTW mean Axel?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Thought the eyes of a child,

Father, and mother.

Alouette was playing, like she normally did in the mess hall with her doll, when there was a mission. Ceil always told her to stay out of every one's way when there was a mission, and that missions were to make the world safe again. She never really understood what her mother had meant, until Milan and the others had gone looking for Zero but never came back. Alouette remembered Crying when her mother had told her that he died, Alouette had always thought of Milan like her older brother… or maybe an uncle since he acted like a brother to Ceil… "Alouette my dear tell me what you think of this." Ramsey called as he waddled up carrying a slice of cake, he always gave Alouette Cake when there was a mission. "Ramsey, What's a dad like?" Ramsey's eyes widened when the question was asked. "Why do you ask little one?" Ramsey sat down in front of the child. "I was thinking… If Ceil is my mama, and moms take care of you, brush your hair, read you stories, and say your prayers with you at bed time. And if Milan was my uncle, and uncles try to make bad things better, make moms laugh, and look out for you…. What do dads do?" Alouette's little eyes shined with curiosity as she stared into the Duck chief's old face. Ramsey scratched his head, "Well, little lady… Dads protect moms, and kids… Uhh… They also make moms happy just by being around them by doing things like bringin them flowers, and having luch with them. They tell their kids stories, help them with problems… I guess dads are a lot like moms." Alouette lowered her gaze thinking… "Ramsey, do you think that Zero is like my daddy?" Alouette asked after considering the many times shed her Zero tell her about something that had happened that day, or the time he'd spent with Ceil that made her happy. Ramsey smiled mostly to himself. "Yes I think that sounds about right!" He hopped down from his seat, leaving Alouette to eat her cake.

Alouette finished her cake. "I wonder it mommy would get made if I asked if Zero could by my daddy?" She really like the sound of that, even as she stepped on the elevator that lead to the command center. Alouette began to hurry when she herd her mother's voice shouting from the control room. Alouette watched as a strange black replode drove a sword into her newly adopted fathers heart. She watched in horror as Zero retched about on the ground in a feudal attempt to remove the blade from his chest. Alouette began to cry even as Ceil did. "Daddy… Daddy…. I want my Daddy…" She second after second ticked by Zero's body began to move, Alouette watched with tears in her eyes as Zero stood shouting "I promised Ceil I wouldn't allow her to be hurt again… REUZUKAN!" "Daddy…" She truly felt like the man standing in front of her on the monitor was her father. There was a bright flash of light that scared Alouette. Moments latter a solder shouted over the intercom. "Were sending him home now!." Zero appeared in a flash of light on the teleporter's floor.

Alouette watched as Ceil, Cerveau, and all the med technicians rushed over to Zero's body. Alouette followed as quickly as she could the replode doctors and Ceil rushed Zero down thought the base to the medical room. Cerveau stooped Ceil dead in her tracks, "Ceil wait here, I cant fix Zero with you like this!" Ceil was trying her best to get past him to Zero. "Mommy! What's happening!?!" Ceil spun around and knelt in front of the little girl. "It'll be ok sweet…." Ceil was barely able to speak from her own worry. Alouette ran into her mothers arms. "Mom I want Daddy to be ok! I want Daddy!"

"You were right Dr. Albert." X said looking into the old science lab. "I'm always right." Albert proudly stated. "Then why didn't your robots ever beat X, and why did Zero betray you?" Thomas asked mocking his old college. "Those were mistakes made by my creations not me." Albert sneered. "I built the perfect solder, one that never dies and is always becoming more power full… And he did beat you Mega man." Albert began to chuckle to himself. Thomas shook his head, "X how is Lilith?" X frowned, and looked down. "My clone woke her…" Albert's laughter stopped. "Then Zero may very well not be enough…"

Zero slowly woke up, he slowly looked around the room he was in, but the only lights in the room were from medical terminal, and the moon raining in from the window. All his instincts told him to be on guard, but he was to tired now to worry… Zero tried to roll over but stopped when he felt a light warm weight moving next to his chest and right arm, as well as something warm in his right hand. He tried to raise his right arm to move what ever it was that was in his way, only to cringe in pain as his left arm began to hurt in protest. Zero found that even the slight action of trying to move existed him, and soon fell back to sleep.

Ceil's eyes slowly slid open. She jumped up after realizing that her head had been resting on Zero's hand while she slept. The red on her checks slowly faded as she realized no one was in the medical room that wasn't asleep. Ceil carefully let go of Zero's hand so she could check the monitors of the medical terminals. _Wake up soon…_ Ceil sat back down beside Zero's bed and watched her daughter, who had curled up in a ball beside Zero, and Zero himself sleep. _I'm glade you came back safely Zero…_

Zero felt the sheets covering him shift, then something leave his right hand. _No, no that was warm where'd it go? _Zero began to force open his eyes, A hand began to rub his face. _Just don't move…_Zero's hand slowly caught hold of the hand on his face. "Zero are you awake?" the sweetest voice he'd ever heard just torched his ears. "Sky?" Zero finally managed to open his eyes to see Ceil's beautiful smiling face. "Good morning." Ceil leaned over Zero to pull the sheet back over him. "sheesh" Zero couldn't help it, even the light tap of Ceil's hand on is left shoulder hurt. "Oh jess Zero I'm sorry…" _Damn it you idiot, don't make her thinks it's her fault…_"don't worry about it Ceil, something just kicked me, you dint hurt my arm." Zero lied felling something near his chest move. "I'll move Alouette, Kay?" Ceil began to move her hands away from Zero, but he held on to her hand for a brief second before letting her tend to the sleeping girl curled up beside him.

Ceil gently shook Alouette. "Alouette wake up sweetie, wake up…" The little girl sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Mommy, how's daddy?" _Daddy? Who could that… Oh no… _Ceil could see the slightly worried expression on Zero's face, and smiled. "He's awake." Alouette spun around "Daddy!" her arms locked around Zero's neck. _Pleas God don't let her kick my shoulder! Pleas! _Zero held back a groan as Alouette kicked his shoulder, "I love you daddy! I was so worried, Mommy was crying and it scared me when You came back all cut up!" tears were purring down the little girls face. Zero rapped his right arm aound her little body. "It's ok… It's ok… I'm alright…" Alouette cried, into Zero's chest for a good 20 minuets before she began to calm down. "Daddy, I thought you were dead!" Zero raised her up so he could look her in the eyes. "I would never leave you or Ceil… Never." He smiled at her. That one sentence caused Alouette to calm down. "Daddy are you hungry?" Zero nodded. "I'll go and get Ramsey to bring you something better than Cervaeu's health goo!" Alouette jumped down from the bed and speed away before Zero, or Ceil could say anything to her, or catch hold of her.


	15. Chapter 15

There you go Axle, Phantom wasn't beaten at full power. I hope you're happy…

It was good to know my only critic so far to say any thing about my grammar and spelling, thought that a Child's antics were cute… It just warms my cold dead heart… (Thanks Zammy)

Chapter 14

Of The Thunder, Ice, Knight, and sky…

"Levi, did you see what happened to Phantom?" "I can't believe Phantom was beaten like that Harpy." Harpuia watched unable to help his comrade thought the pain of losing some one she considered a friend. "First my brother, now Phantom… Harpy what do we do about Zero?" "We wait until Zero Kills the clone of Master X, I know it's not what Phantom said at first, but Zero killed Phantom at only a fraction of his strength, so it falls upon us to finish testing Zero's strength." The image of Leviathan on the monitor grew dark, with pain, and anger. "Let us hope he's stronger than I am…" Harpuia could see the tears dropping down Leviathans face. "Levi, you're no match for Zero, if he attacks the temple of Ice, then I want you to contact me. Only together can we hope to survive testing his strength." Leviathan looked up slowly and sadly. "Together sounds nice Harpy, but I don't thank that would be possible… I have to avenge my brother." The last thing Harpuia saw was Leviathan's beautiful smile. "Damn…"

Ceil and Zero spent most of the next few weeks together, more or less trying to speed Zero's recovery along. But ultimately in the end it was an excuse for the young scientist to get to know her childhood hero, and for Zero the replode Knight to unwind. Greatly to Ceil's surprise Zero's personality changed for the better with the return of most of his memory, she loved to her him laugh and tell stories about his old life as a maverick hunter, and about his friend, X, Alia, Axle, Pallet, and may more people Ceil never hopped to remember the names of.

Zero actually laughed, and smiled. But sadly his domineer only improved with Ceil, and Alouette, Ceil found that he retained his stone cold, nothings important, one expression fits all occasions look around others. But Ceil decided to take the good with the bad. He even came by Ceil's room most every night to say good night to Alouette, and read to her, witch helped Ceil, especially because she need to begin planning and preparing for the next mission.

Copy X eye widened half in announce, half in wonder at the untold number of papers all filled with the words, Brother will come, Zero will come. Lay covering the floor of the throne room of Neo Acadia. "Dark Elf, what may I ask is this?" The angel replode ignored him and continued to rock her head back and forth humming as she wrote. Brother will come, Zero will come… over and over and over again. "AAAARRRAAAHHHH!!!" Copy X shouted, slamming himself into the Acadian throne. "Some one come and Clean this place up! He then began to read the reports that were being sent in on possible enemy target sights. "I wish I hadn't killed Phantom now, He always used to do the paper work…."

Ceil sat at the head of the briefing room table, most every one of the Commanders of the Resistance sat down from her at the table looking up to her as she began to stand. She caught a reassuring and rare Smile from Zero who was leaning against the wall. "From what our scouts have been able to tell us, The Temple of Ice security mainframe is currently being reprogrammed to composite for the destruction of the main security depot." Ceil looked around the room to let the information sink in. "If we move a recon unit, and a combat unit in now, we should be able to permanently stop the advanced enemy counter hackers from stopping us in our operations, and allow for a latter attack on the Temple of Thunder." Ceil ran out of breath as she finished.

"How many combat units do we need to take the facility?" Chimed the voice of one of the combat units Colbor. "At least 10 and Zero," Ceil turned to face Zero. "If you would be so kind. "Ceil how would we take out the back up servers with only combat units… I mean Some of us may know a little about Hacking, but I don't think any of us know how to completely disable a security matrix as complex as the one in Neo Acadia." Zero shot her a knowing look. "I would have to go along with the combat unit to insure that the hacker grid went completely down." Ceil looked away from Zero, knowing that as soon as the roar of protest coming from the commanders settled, he'd say something like "No it's to dangerous." Or "It's not safe, for a human to go along on a combat mission." or the one that made her wince the most. "NO…" of course the last statement would be accompanied with the same cold look he used to always carry. Every one finished speaking and turned to Zero to hear him put the last nail in the coffin. "Ceil, how long would the recon team need before we could begin preparations for the attack on the Temple?" Ceil Knew it was coming. "About a week…" "Correct me if I'm wrong but the combat team would need to be in the City around the temple just incase the recon team got caught?" Ceil lowered her head in defeat. "Yes…" "Isn't there a beach near the Temple of Ice?" Ceil's head shot up in shock, as did all of the commanders', "Yes?" Zero looked as thought he was think about something even more important than the mission. "I think we should bring Alouette then…. I mean a family on vacation with a child would be fare less suspicious then just a family on vacation…" Zero said in a rather of fact manner. Ceil wanted to hug Zero around his neck for the unexpected support. "Any one think miss Ceil's ideas not going to work raise your hand…" Zero looked around and when no one raised their hand against the idea Zero began to walk to the door. "Colbor, only bring your top 6 best men." Zero walked out. Colbor nudged Ceraveau's side. "I knew he wasn't half bad in the end." "What!?!" Ceraveau whispered back. "He just voted to give some of the most over worked people here a vacation at the beach."

Ceil stepped out of her room late that night and went to the roof. Zero was there of course, training. "Zero…" Zero walked over to her after hearing her voice. "Thanks, I thought you would be against me coming on a mission." Zero motioned for her to sit down beside him. "I am…" "Then why did you…" Zero waved a hand to dismiss her. "Ceil when I fought Phantom I remembered a lot… Not every thing mid you, but allot all the same. I know that I can keep you and Alouette safe, and I know that you need some sun…" Zero caught hold of her arm and pulled her glove off her hand, and rolled her sleeve up. "See you skins almost as white as your gloves are." Zero let her have her arm back. "You hardly eat, or drink, and when you do your working while you do…" Ceil blushed, knowing that nothing she couldn't deny any thing he was saying. "That's not healthy for replodes let alone a human girl who's just in her 20s." Ceil sighed in defeat. "You always have the best interest of others in mind don't you?" Zero laughed shaking his head. "Naa I just made all that stuff up so you wouldn't figure out I just want to see you in a bikini…" Zero looked into the sky, and waited until Ceil's face turned red before adding in the most sarcastic voice he could. "Oh Crap did I say that out loud!?!" Ceil slapped his arm. "You jerk, I that the only reason you'd even think of going any were with me? I bet you only come by to read to Alouette, so you can see me in my bed wear!"

She and Zero laughed as Zero caught her arms and pinned them to her Sides. Ceil shivered in the could night air. "Good Night Zero, Don't stay out here to late, Alouette wants to have breakfast with you this morning, and so do I…" Zero turned to face her. "I'd like that…" and she left him there under the moon. "I don't think that went to bad my self…" Zero thought aloud to himself. "I won't let any thing happen to either of them…"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

At the beach part 1

Ceil was quire good at creating fake Ids for her self, Zero, Alouette, and the strike team that was going with them. Colbor introduced Zero to his 6 top men. "Now Zero, this is Jane my wife, Ratchet, John, Sheppard, Jack, and Daxter. Zero shook hands, and greeted accordingly with each of the combat unit. The Recon unit didn't have much to say other than. "Commander Zero. Miss Ceil, We'll have all the Intel you need in the week… I something go wrong will send Charley with at red ball cape to warn you. Both Zero and Colbor scratched their heads in wonder as the Recon unit disappeared. "Commander…" "It's just Zero Colbor." "Uumm… Zero you think those guy have a few fried circuits" Ceil answered for Zero. "Most defiantly."

"Alright every body, gather around." Ceil called as Zero and Colbor finished loading the last of the luggage in to the back of the transport vehicle. "Here's every ones Id cards, Jane, Colbor, the two of you are my elder sister and her husband. Jane took the card, "That'll make sleeping arrangements easy." Colbor pumped his fist in the air. "Alright I got to marry the cute one!" Ceil grinned at the married cupal. "Umm Ratchet your John's sister, and the two of you are Colbor's sister's kids." The two who were in fact brother and Sister signed and took the cards from Ceil's hand. "Yes'um" Jack your Daxter's friend, and Dax you're my little brother." The two took their cards eagerly. "Thanks miss Ceil, we want have to change any thing!" the two walked away singing My best friend and me. Sheperd, Jack. "Your friends of mine, who are newly martyred. Shepherd who was in fact a women looped her arms around John's neck. "Oh ga'lly miss Ceil you do Know what do for every one!" she sang in her thick southern accent. John lowered his head in defeat. "Can't I ever get away from her?"

They all piled into the Trasport, leaving Zero, Ceil and Alouette to discuses their Id Cards. "Mommy what did you make for me?" You're my adorable little daughter who's on her first trip to the beach!" Ceil smiled as Alouette grittily looked at her Id card, before handing it back to Ceil. "Mommy Who's Zackary Rayon Oswald?" Ceil Blushed a little, "That's Zero code name, since he's your Dad, and I'm your Mom…" Alouette squealed with delight and jumped into the transport. Zero raised an eye brow. "You made me your husband?" Ceil started blushing profusely. "Is that a problem Zero?" Ceil just barley merged to look up at his face. "Well… I it works out after all this is over you might want to keep you last name, mine kind of sucks…" Before Ceil could say any thing Zero snatched her up bride stile, and carried her into the transport, and set her down in the seat next to his. Every one got a good laughs at seeing Ceil trying to hide her beat red face as Zero carried her, but although she never planed on admitting it, She was rather enjoying her self.

Alouette slept most of the 6 hour drive to the Temple of Ice's outer defensive wall curled up half in Ceil's lap half on Zero's. Ceil Felt the red jacket Zero had been wearing rap around her. "Thank you," Ceil thought about it for a second before finishing her sentence in a low tone that only Zero could hear. "Honey." Zero like the way that sound a lot. "Ceil you look tierd why don't you take a nap?" Ceil nodded, "I will." Ceil adjusted her self so she could more or less lay across the seats beside her and Zero. Zero lifted Alouette up so Ceil could move, to his surprise and enjoyment she laid her head on his shoulder and pulled Alouette close up agents her. "Don't let me sleep to long…" within a few minutes Ceil was fast asleep.

Zero shook Ceil awake. "This is were we're going right?" Their stretched out before ever ones vision a deep blue ocean that just belay torched white sands, "One of the only Places the war didn't destroy was the Sea." Ceil said with a wishful, and remembering tone. "I used to come here as a little girl." Jak turned around in his seat. "When you were a little girl hu Ceil? Bet you were a real cute!" Alouette sat up rubbing her eyes, "Are we there yet?" Zero turned her head to the window. "Woooowwww! Pretty!"

Not long after the first sight of the sea, they came upon the gate that allowed the incoming traffic in. "Pleas present Identification cards…" came the emotionless call of a pantheon as they reached the entry way. "Conforming Identities. "Pleases state your reason for visiting the glory us Temple of Ice." They all answered in sequence. "Vacation." The pantheons red eye pulsated for a brief moment. "Please have a nice stay…" Ceil heard Zero let out an audible sigh. "I honestly hate under cover missions."

"Jane, turn up this hill." Ceil called hoping she remembered were the house was. "up on the hill, Jane." Daxter leaned out on of the transport windows. "Darn miss Ceil that's one nice house!" Jak whistled. "Ceil how'd you hook us with a place like this?" Colbor asked from the front seat. "It's my house…" every one's jaw, except for Zero's, fell open. "NO WAY…" Came the unanimous reply. Zero turned to Ceil. "I didn't think you were into theft and fraud." He only said it loud enough for her to hear. "I'd never… X keep it safe for me for when I got old enough to have my own home…" Ceil did her best to look angry but failed miserably. Zero on the other hand looked genially guilty about saying something so demining. "Sorry Ceil…."

Once everyone jumped out of the transport, and stretched their legs, John asked to one question no one had thought of. "Were are we all going to Sleep?" Ceil pointed. "The master sweet is connected to the balcony… then down the hall 5 guest rooms and my old room." Colbor stepped forward "Alright, we should all sleep in pairs… just incase somting happens and were found out… Jak, Dax, you two take a room. Shepherd, John, you two in a room. Ratched you mind taking a room with Alouette? No? Good." Colbor grined. "I'll sleep with Jane, and I guess that leaves… uh…" A wide mischievous grin sprang to his lips. "Zero, You and Ceil should take the master sweet." Ceil blushed, Zero shook his head. "No I'll keep watch one of you stay with Ceil, or…" Zero was cut off by Colbor, "Now Zero if we were attacked Ceil would be safest with you wouldn't she? So you stay with her." Zero hung his head in defeat. "Only if you're ok with that Ceil…" Ceil still as red as a beat tried her best to speak. "I-I-I'm Fine with t-that… Zero…" Zero and Colbor then proceeded to unload the Transport as the sun set on the mansion on the sea side hill.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

Day at the beach part 2

Zero and Colbor sat frustrated in the floor of the houses' living room trying their hardest to reconnect the cable that streamed what Zero had called TV into the home, while Ratchet, John, Jak, and Dax, sat at a table not fare from the kitchen playing a board game with Alouette, which left Ceil, Jane, and Sheppard alone to fix dinner. "So Miss Ceil you got to tell us!" Sheppard sang in her southern country ascent. "Tell you what?" Ceil didn't like the look on the younger replodes face. "Come on Ceil, only an idiot wouldn't notice," Jane piped in placing something in the houses oven. "You and Zero have something going on." Se hummed smiling at Ceil ever reddening face. "I don't know what you mean, I've only Know Zero for about three months and…"

Sheppard laughed loudly. "You're a horrible liar!" Ceil could See Zero walking in from the living room. "Shut up! The last person I what hearing the two of you is…" Ceil was pushed down behind the counter by Jane. "Hay where's Ceil?" Sheppard with a stupid girlish grin answered. "He had some lady issues to take care of." Zero popped the refrigerator open. "Oh…." Ceil was glade Jane was holding her down and had her hand clamped over her moth. _Thank you, Oh thank you God…_ "Zero, Can I ask you something kind of personal?" Jane asked adding extra presser to Ceil's back and moth. "Of curse." He set the two caned drinks in he had retrieved from the refrigerator. "What do you think of Ceil?" Zero's eyes narrowed as he looked around the room. "Why?" Sheppard hopped up from her seat at the kittens bar. "Well you're always in such a bad mood when your around every one, but when Ceil's around you seam to light right up!" Zero eyed her for a moment. "… I…" Zero signed. "I hate stupid questions like this… I think rather highly of Ceil, and I want her vision of the world to come true… Is that enough for you?" Jane shook her head. "No What we meant is, do you _LIKE _Ceil?"

Ceil felt her face start to burn and her heart melt as Zero continued. "I love Ceil with every fiber of my being… I thought It was obvious, I guess not…" Zero turned around whistling as he left the room. Jane let go of Ceil. "Wow a man who's fine about letting his feelings show…" Ceil stood up on shaky legs trying to get her balance. "He…he…" Jane started laughing, while Sheppard clapped her hands together. "Yes dearry I think he dose!" Ceil made her way over to a chair. "I need to sit down…

"Yo Zero what's the hold up?" Zero handed the one of the drinks to Colbor. "Your wife…" Colbor laughed and leaned back on the couch he'd set himself on. "Oh yeah? She, make you answer some stupid girly questions about your hair?" Colbor joked sipping back the drink in his hand. "No, She asked me about how I feel about Ceil." Colbor nearly spate the liquid form his mouth, while Zero calmly sat still trying to make since of the instructions for the cable… "Well? What you say?" Zero let his eyes move to Colbor. "I told her the truth, why?" Colbor grinned ear to ear. "Oh am I going to get an ear full to night! Jane's a little stir crazy when it come to stuff like this!"

Colbor let the thought sit in his mind for a moment. "Well what you tell her? Oh wait you didn't pull the gay card did you? because that doesn't help any one…" Zero eyed his Friend. "I said I love Ceil with every fiber of my being… You happy, now you know." Zero said with a shrug. "That's a good one now how do you really feel about Ceil?" _your really think aren't you? _"I feel the same as what I said, why would I lie?" Colbor sat back astounded. "…do you know how Ceil feels?" Zero's face lit up a bit. "There we go…No I don't know how Ceil feels…" Zero said as he managed to get the cabal running again. "Besides It doesn't really matter to me, If Ceil returns the feeling, or if she hates my guts. I still love he…Well If she Feels the same thin It would make me feel a hole lot better about saying weird stuff to her when we talk…"

Colbor turned his attention to the Cabal screen. "Well I can find out how she feels if that's what you want." He and Zero both signed as another settings menu appeared on the Cabal screen. "How would you be able to find that out?" Zero asked in a flat cold voice. "Simple Z, Back when the girls still lived with us Jane would used to have girl talks like those three back there are doing." Colbor through a thumb over his shoulder as he finished. "The girls?" Zero asked. "Oh our daughters, Sara, Kara, and Cerra." Old Colbor grinned ear to ear at the thought of his girls. "You know they all married traders, so their all safe now!" Colbor spoke rather proudly. "I'm happy for you, and your daughters then." Zero said raising his drink can in the as a toast.

"But any way back to the point… If I ever wanted to know about one of the girl's boyfriends or something, all I'd have to do is wait till me and the misses got in bed then make a statement like." Colbor did his best impression of a moron, laying in bed. "Dear, I think such and such has a crush on, Insert name of daughter here, and I think it might be a good thing… And then off she'd go telling me the hole story without even so much as getting our of bed!" Colbor bragged proudly. "Zero pressed what they hopped would be the final next button on the Cabal's endless menu screens. " I you think I will work Colbor, I'd kind of like to know…" Both Zero and Colbor jumped off the couch, singing the old maverick hunter victory tune. "No Maverick ever won, no battle ever lost, as long as you call on the Maverick Red Cross!" as the Cabal finally turned on.

"Well?" Ceil was to shaken to tell who ask her the question. "Well Hun what do you think?" Ceil keep hearing Zero's words in her mind. _I love Ceil with every fiber o f my being…_ "Ceil!" Jane lightly tapped Ceil's cheeks with a cold rag. "Ceil what do you think?" Ceil looked first at Jane then at Zero who's head was hung as the screen in front of him shifted to another menu screen. "I…" Ceil blushed deeply. "Spit it out Ceil!" Sheppard shouted. "I…" Jane shook her head. "Ceil you need to tell us…" giving a very convicting face, "Or we'll die out of curiosity." Ceil took a deep breath in, "Zero, I love him too!" Ceil Whispered more to her self then to the others. All three of their heads shoot up as Colbor and Zero Began singing rather loudly. "No Maverick ever won, no battle ever lost, as long as you call on the Maverick Red Cross!" the two danced around thrusting their arms, and drink cans in the air in their most important victory of the evening.

Ceil Smiled "I especially love him when he's like that…" she giggladed to her self as Zero and Colbor both fell backwards on to the couch, still sinning their ridicules victory song. "Maverick Red Cross! Dudud dud dud du duuuu Du!" Ceil watched as Colbor got up and began walking into the kitchen. "Do you have a handal on this Jane?" Ceil asked pointing at the food on the stove. "Yes…" Ceil smiled. "I think I'm going to watch the Cabal…" Ceil bent over into the refrigerator and retrieved two drinks. Colbor Zero finished with his drink right?" Colbor nodded, "He sure did." Colbor shook the empty can. "I was just coming to get new drinks." Ceil scooted past him, "thanks but I got it."

"Colbor do you mind helping us in here for a minuet?" Jane asked her husband as his gaze followed Ceil in to the living room, and down onto the couch beside Zero. "Oh, of course I would dear…" Colbor said knowingly.


	18. Chapter 18

Ok last chapter I purred a lot of Characters form other games in their if someone can name them all I'll give out another hint, as to what's about to happen.

Chapter 17

Day at the beach part 3  
Knightmares, and sun shin.

Zero's eyes were focused on the Cabal Screen as he flipped thought the channels as fast as he could, using his mechanical eyes to read ever title that came up on the screen. After a moment or so he felt some one jump over the back of the low couch and land beside him. "Thanks Colbor, the drinks are great…" He sad taking the drink for the person beside him… "Ceil giggled, then tried her best to mock his voice. "Sorry wrong person…" Zero's eyes turned in their sockets to see Ceil sitting beside him. "Well then… Thank you Ceil…" Zero smiled as he popped the tope of the can open. _Oh no what do I say to him Now? Do I tell him I was in the kitchen when he said what he did? Or do I just be nice… maybe I should tell him I feel the same…_ Ceil's thoughts were cut off by Zero placing his arm around her neck. "You know Ceil Jane, and Sheppard asked me about you a few minutes ago…" Zero said rather casualy.

"I know Jane was holding me down so you wouldn't see me…" Ceil began to blash, and to her surprise Zero did, as well. _Oh shit… I really hope she didn't come in her to fuse at me…Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to put my arm around her neck… _Zero began to gulp down his drink, "Ceil give me just a second will you…" Zero crushed the can into a small ball, and hurled it backwards. "Ouch!" Came Jane's, then Sheppard's voices as the tin ball hit each of them in the head. "Sorry about that Ceil…" Zero gulped "I… what I said… If you don't feel the same…_ Damn I live to be 326 and I still cant talk to women. _"Ceil placed her small human hand over his mouth. _ Hope he dosen't mind… _"Zero," She began uneasily. "I feel the…." Alouette jumped into Ceil lap. "Mommy, Daddy, aunty Jane said Suppers ready!" Ceil took an annoyed breath in, as did Zero. "Thanks Alouette." Ceil set her daughter back on the floor. "We'll right along." Zero pated her back, to hurry her along. Ceil looked into Zero deep blue eyes. "I feel the same way…" Ceil, and Zero's lip meet…

"Aunty Jane, what is Mommy, and Daddy doing?" Alouette pointed at Zero and Ceil who were locked in a deep kiss. Jane's eyes widened as she covered Alouette's little eyes, "Nothing dear go eat… Colbor!" The replode solder darted to the door between the dinning room and the living room. "What is it? OH…." Colbor grinned. "Those two moved kind of fast, didn't they?" Colbor spun his wife and Alouette around, "let's let them finish right?"

"I can't tell you how much I've wanted you to do that Zero." Ceil sighed as they pulled away from each other. "Same here Zero said, lifting both her and himself to their feet. "We should go eat before they start yelling for us." Zero lead her into the dining room. Ceil took her seat beside the girls on the left side of the table, and Zero took his seat on the right facing her.

Zero noticed the only people eating were Ceil, and Jane… Jak nudged Zero's shoulder, "lesion, If you value your life don't eat any of this…" Zero's eyes sharpened as he rounded his vision over to Jak. "What…." Zero kept his voice low, and keep his eyes on Ceil to make sure that she didn't start to act like shed been poisoned. "Ceil's cooking's dangerous Zero…" Alouette hit Zero's other side nodding. "Mommy can't cook…" Then Zero realized that Jane was only just barley placing any food In her mouth. "Zero, aren't you hungry?" Zero jumped as Ceil asked him. "Your not sick are you?" Zero could have sworn he heard someone behind him say, "your about to be." "No, did you make this C-Ceil…" Ceil smiled with pride. "I did, do you like it?" Zero prayed to himself, hearing every one at the table gasp as they all knew their only hope at freedom was putting his life on the line…

_I know I don't deserve mercy God, but please If this kills me like the looks everyone's giving me say it will make it quick, and painless. Please… _Zero slide a spoon full of the stew Ceil had made into his mouth… Everyone froze, eyes glued on Zero. He slowly swallowed. Then closed his eyes and let out a small breath before raising his bowl to his mouth, and darning the stew as quickly as he could. Zero placed his bowl down in front of himself and to everyone's surprise said. "Ceil it's the best I've ever had…" Ceil smiled and with an air of glee grabbed his bowl up. "Would you like more?" Zero nodded… Colbor leaned over to Jane. "I think they were made for each other…"

The rest of the meal was rather nice, as Colbor and Jane told every one how they met, by request of Sheppard you turned to John with a look of awe. John however moaned and planted his hands in his face. When they had finished Dax shouted rom the other end of the table. "Zero you have to know something Funny, tell us about the good ol'days!" Zero shook his head at first, "pleas Zero.." Ceil asked. _Damn I'm a sucker for pretty women…_ "Alrigh… Alright…" And so Zero began to tell of the first time he'd gone out drinking with Axle… "And when Me, and X left we found Axle cradling a lighter singing, This little light of mine, in the poring down rain!" everyone laughed uncontrollably, excepted for Alouette who didn't under stand the concept of alcohol.

Soon after the meal ended everyone faded away to their rooms. Zero went before Ceil to the room they were going to share. Ceil sat on the couch in the living room with Colbor and Jane watching the Cabal, funny thing was though she could have sworn she'd seen Zero dart up the stares a time or two. "I'm going to bed now… Good night." Ceil softly spoke to the married copal as they muttered back. "Night." "Sleep well." Ceil rounded the stairs and entered her and Zero's room. To her surprise the bed was empty, and the door to the balcony was open letting the warm Sea breeze blow in. Then she saw Zero, rapped in a black blanket on a small couch in, what she assumed was a, deep pleasant sleep. _He's always thinking of me isn't he? _ She thought to her self Knowing he didn't want to embarrass her, or make her sleep on the small couch. Ceil walked into the bath room changed her clothes, and fell quickly into a deep sleep.

A sickly green light lit up the dark cold room… "Stop right their!" a robot with an orange scarf shot a plasma blast at the intruder, only to have his head torn from his body and flung into the next room. A demon with Black armor and wings walked forward, a sickly green light emitting from it's sword, and from the blue green crystal mounted on its for head, the _W_ with in the stone shining. Zero watched again as a robot in black died at his hands, "Will you really be used this way?" Zero saw his revenge on his cursed father, the skull king, as his laboratory crashed around the black demon. He remembered how he had chosen his name… That night in the flames, he had realized, that when he killed he left absolutely nothing behind. How nothing rugged at his mind and the demon voice of the demons absolute power made his voice speck. "Absolute Zero…"

The his dream changed, and Zero saw Ceil. She was on her hands and knees… she was crying, her cloths torn, her body beaten and bruised, but she was smiling, smiling at the Black Demon Zero had become… Then he watched in horror, as the cursed claw of his Absolute form, touch her face, freezing her flesh, just before trusting the sickly glowing blade in his other hand thought her heart…

Zero jumped up in a cold sweat… He turned his eyes first to the bed Ceil sleep in… she was fine…._ Gust a dream… Gust a dream… _Zero looked the to his hands, they were normal, no claws or black armor… Zero let out a sigh of relief… _Maybe there was something to what Jak said about Ciel's cooking… _Zero pondered his thought for a moment _Couldn't be…_ He finally decided. Zero walked out on to the balcony, so he could stare up to the moon. He Caught sight of Ceil sleeping. She was beautiful… like the clear waters of the sea, or the light on the sun, or the Shinning Silver moon… Zero made himself move out side, were he sat down on a small couch like chair and watched the moon. _I only hope that was just a dream… _

Ceil felt the breeze, and she smelled the Salt, as the sea winds blow through the room. The quite cool breeze gently woke her form her sleep. _I hope it's not time to get up…_ she forced her eyes open and peeked ever so hopefully towards the Clock, that would have been just above Zero's head. _It's only 4:40… _ Ceil let her eyes slide down to were Zero should have been. _Were is he? There aren't any lights on are there? Oh maybe he always gets up this early… _ Ceil sat up and began to look around for any evidence to Zero were a bouts. Her eyes searched the light flooding in from the night sky, for any movement of shadows or the flicker of lights… until she saw the back of his golden head agents the moon's light. Ceil slipped her self out of the bed, placing her feet into fuzzy pink shoes, that matched her pink pants, and white shirt.

"Zero?" She cooed form the door frame. Zero's eyes shifted to lock onto The source of the heavenly song that was her voice. Zero looked as thought he had just seen the end of the world. "Ceil, go back to bed it's still really early…" Ceil slowly moved towards him despite the cool night breeze that had begun to blow. "Zero, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost. Zero smirked "How long have you known me?" "What?" Zero shook his head, "Never mind Ceil. Go back to bed, you look tired." Ceil saw the cold pain in his eyes as he sat their, rapped in a red blanket that in the light of the moon, made him appear as thought he was rapped in blood.

"Zero what's the mater?" Ceil tucked her self under the blanket he had rapped around his body. Zero felt the warmth of her body wash into him, witch helped to relive the cold terror in his heart. "I…I had a nightmare about my past… You really don't need to worry about it, go back to bed." _I wander what you'd say if I told you about your death in my dreams? _"That's what you get for Sleeping on that couch, with you head at that weird angle." Ceil said only half seriously tiring to cheer him up. "You could have slept in the bed with …" Ceil cut her self off blushing. "I didn't want to make you feel weird sleeping next to me." Zero returned his gaze back to the heavens.

Ceil was amazed at he ancient look that Zero's eyes held, A look that spoke untold ages, and long forgotten moments, and memories of the worlds past. "Zero Tell me what happened in you dream…" he didn't answer her. "who else in the world do you have? Who else in the world…" Ceil didn't know If playing her next card would work, or if it would blow up in her face. "Who else in the world loves you as much as I do that you can tell?" Zero sighed "No one," he answered as if he had been asking him self the same things. "I watched my brothers death, and the escape of my sister and myself form the laboratory of my father…" Zero shuddered "I watched again as the first maverick in the history of the world murdered…" Zero turned his gaze to Ceil. "And I watched my self lose you…"

Ceil rapped her small arms around Zero's neck, and pulled her self tightly up against him, half for warmth in the cold night air, and half to comfort him. "It's ok, it was just a dream, I promise you'll never lose me." Ceil gently sang in Zero's ear. "And I'll never leave you Ceil…" Zero held her close. _I swear I'll never let any thing happen to you…_ Ceil loved the way she was being held. _I'll always be here for you…_

Zero felt her fall asleep latter as they stayed to gather under the moon. He slowly picked her up and placed her back in her bed, The Sun slowly rising behind him. The sun warmed his soul and drove the horrors of his dreams away as he watched Ceil sleep, in the warm gentle rays of sun, and moon light.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

Day at the beach Final.

Sand surf and swords.

Ceil awoke to Alouette jumping on the bed beside her. "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" she shouted in quick succession. Ceil shot up from her deep dreamy sleep, to snatch the little girls out of the air. "WHAT!" Ceil half shouted, but Alouette was too happy to notice the anger in her mother's voice. "Daddy said to come eat before it gets cold. Ceil picked her self up groggily from the bed. "What time is it?" "It's 9:30 mommy." Alouette started humming the song Zero, and Colbor had sung the night before.

Ceil walked down stairs to see everyone but Zero and Colbor sitting at the table waiting on her. "who made breakfast?" Ceil asked in astonishment as the shear amount of food laid out. Jane pulled Ceil's chair out, "It was either Zero." Ceil filed her plate, "Were are they by the way?" Ceil shoved a fork full of omelet into her mouth… "Oh my… This is good." Everyone else had the same reaction. Jane handed Ceil a note.

_We realized that we didn't have any sunscreen,_

_so we decided to make a quick __run_

_To the nearest store and get some. _

_p.s. Zero made breakfast, so watch your stomachs._

"Yeah! One of my parents can cook!" Alouette said to Dax who was sitting just beside her. "I'll say little missy!" Colbor burst in, and plopped down beside Jane, kissing her as he did. "Welcome back sweat heart… Where's the other one?" Colbor filled his plate, "Oh he's putting the sunscreen in the hall way so none forgets it." Colbor began eating.

Ceil leaned over and filled Zero's plate up for him. "Thanks…" Zero sat down smiling his everything's good smile that he reserved only for her. "Your welcome. Thanks for making breakfast." Zero nodded back as he began to stuff his face.

Everyone went and changed into their swim suits after breakfast. Ceil and Jane filled two large bags with drinks and snacks, before beginning to apple sunscreen. Ceil knelt down and began to cote Alouette in the white gel. "Aright everyone stick together until we find a good spot to stay for the day…. Ok lets got!" Colbor said as he hefted the umbrellas, and some of the chairs, with Zero behind him carrying the other half of the umbrellas and chairs. "Just down that walk way, behind the house!" Ceil shouted from behind everyone to Zero' who could hardly see over the chairs he was carrying.

They soon reached the beach and began to set up their chairs, towels, and umbrellas. "John and Sheppard, along with Jack, and Dax began walking down the beach. While Ratchet and Alouette started a sand Castle, Colbor, and Jane sat back a started talking, and Ceil laid her self under her sun hopping to start a tan. "Lord!" Ceil shouted as she sat up quickly, in reaction to cold, wet hands starting to rub her back. "Hold still, you forgot to put sunscreen on." Zero rubbed the cold gel on her shoulders and back. Ceil lay back down as he did. "Thanks…" Jane and Colbor left shortly after wards to walk down the beach. "Mommy I'm hot!" Alouette winded after a few hours of sun. "Just go swimming…." Zero said being awoken from a light nap. "I don't know how, daddy." Alouette frowned. "Really? Well I guess I'll have to fix that then hu?" Alouette started screaming as Zero scooped her up, and raced to the deepest part of the water he could find. Ceil couldn't help but laugh as Zero tried to pry Alouette off his arm long enough to teach her any thing. "Alouette look its easy! Just…Get off so I can… watch were your kicking!... Good but that was my face…" Ceil smiled widely as Alouette finally started swimming back to the shore. "Look Mommy!" Ceil ran out and hugged her daughter. "You were doing such a good Job!"

As lunch time rolled around everyone began to come back around. "Ceil witch bag are the sandwiches in?" "The green one Jane." Ceil said pointing. "The one with the crust cut off is Alouette's." Zero stood up. "I'll go get her." "Ceil have ether of you left this spot yet?" Jane asked. "No, why?" "Me and Colbor are going to take a break, and rest for a wail. So if you would like to take a walk, we'll watch our stuff." Ceil took a bit from her sandwich. "Thanks, I'd like that."

"Miss Ceil? Can we have a little more, money?" Ceil gave them each a dark look. "NO! how'd you manage to spend 200 Zenny in only a few hours on the beach?" Dax jumped up excitedly. "Well you see miss Ceil theirs this replode down the beach, he dose sword fights for cash, and he said that if we fought him double or nothing, the two of us could fight him at once." Dax stuck his head down in shame. "He beat the ever living crap out of both of us…" Zero sat up. "How'd he beat you?" Dax started relying the details of their inglorious defeat. _I guess I should have known a sword fight would interest him…I only hope he's not one of those people that are over obsessive about sports…_ "Ceil you ok?" Ceil shook her head. "Yes I'm fine why?" "You keep staring at me…" Zero said wearily. "You know Zero, on second thought. You wouldn't go walking with me would you?" Zero stood up. "I'd be happy to." He said extending his hand for hers.

"So?" "So what?" Ceil squeezed his hand. "You said to me before we left you only wanted to see me in a bikini, so how do I look?" Ceil danced around in front of him for a moment like an angel in white, dances in haven's light. _She too good to me…_ "You're beautiful Ceil." He rapped his arm around her neck, and pulled her in close to him. "You should wear you hair down more often, it looks good this way." Ceil leaned into him as they walked. "Thanks… I think I might for you."

"Ceil, what's your favorite color?" "Why ask me something like that?" "Because, I already know your favorite flower is." Ceil blushed remembering the white roses. "Red." "Humm?" "My favorite color is red." Zero grinned "So, I'm your favorite replode then hu?" Ceil shook her head. "Yes, you're my favorite…" Zero spun her around in the air. "Alright!" "How about you Zero what's your favorite color?" "I always liked green." "why green?" "Well it's the first color I ever saw." Ceil looked to Zero in a fashion that asked to be told the story. "When I first woke up in the lab I was build the screen above me said in green letters. ALL SYSTEMS GREEN." Zero expanded. "Alright… Your favorite song?" Ceil thought for a moment. "Extraordinary day." Ceil smiled finally deciding. "Oh yeah why?" "There's a line in the song about July the 8th, and that's the day I found you." Ceil said more quietly then before, a little embarrassed. "What about you?" "I always like the Moment of peace." Zero hummed a few lines. "Just the thought of not having a job like mine sounds great." They laughed together thinking of how nice the world might be one day. "Ok, favorite move?" Ceil smiled. "Oh the silhouette was such a tearjerker…" Zero looked confused… "When did this one come out?" "I when to see it when I was fifteen." "Well My pick's little older than that. I couldn't get over The last samurai... I know that was old in my time, but It was one of the best movies ever."

"Last three questions I can think of… Favorite place?" Ceil decided on what she really thought he wanted to hear. "Any were with you…" Zero pulled her closer. "Favorite time?" She asked him. "Any time I'm with you." _Damn he's smooth. _"Ceil Last question. Favorite person?" They drew as close as they could to one another, and answered in unison. "You" Their lips just barley touched, when Zero fell to the ground with a thud "Sorry mister!" A rather over weight child had knocked Zero legs out from underneath him. "Zero, You ok?" Ceil managed to say between laughs. "I swear if he weren't human I'd kill that… Ceil? Are all human as fat as those people over their, or do I just see a family of beached whale?" Ceil punched his arm, witch hurt her more than him. "That's not nice… Do I look a thing like that?" "No but you don't eat well either…"  
"Touché, But no that's a resent development of The Copy of X." Ceil with an annoyed huff.

Zero tried his best to hold back his disgust as they walked amongst the human, each human man must gave way at least double Zero's weight. Witch wasn't that heavy, only about 175, with armor and weapons. The over weight humans whose beady little eyes, and labored breathing lugs all seemed to be huffing and waddling to wards were a rather slim replode with long blonde hair and brilliantly pink wooden riper stood shouting. "If any this himself brave enough to stand agents the blade of the mighty Elpizo! The greatest swords man on earth! Will win all the money I've collected to day!" He held up a very large jar full to the brim with money.

Many of the humans in out rage challenged the young replode to a match and lost miserably. Ceil and Zero stood watching for a moment. "Ceil are you ready to leave?" "Yes lets… EEECKK!" The Blonde replode appeared in front of her kneeling. "Miss I noticed you elegance watching my fight, and I must know the name of such a pretty girl that idolizes me…" Ceil could see Zero begging to laugh a few feet away. "I'm sorry my _husband _was just saying he could have easy beat you." Ceil said in a very proud boastful tone. _That'll tech him to laugh at me…_ Zero shoot her a cold look that shouted SHUT UP. "I'm afraid thought we don't have time for the fight thought. Ceil lets go." Many of the human shouted profanities about a no-good replode, scum, and Clanks! "Oh well maybe your just to cowardice to fight a replode, Mister Human!" Elpio taunted Zero. "I guess I am. Ceil we really need to leave now…"

Ceil then caught sight of what had Zero worried. A unit of Pantheon drones was making its way up the beach. "So is a human with such long gay hair would run away wouldn't he?" Zero who was bushing angry humans aside shouted back "You don't have much room to talk salon boy." Making reference to the Spanish replodes obviously over tended hair. "It's a shame we must part," Elpizo said turning his attention back to Ceil. "I can just tell we were made for each other!" he finished taking a firm hold of Ceil, hind end, and open mouth kissing her.

Zero foot met with Elpizo's face. "Damn it!" he cursed while holding his broken noise. "Ceil you alright?" Ceil spat the taste of tequila out of her mouth. "I will be…" Zero tuned his attention back to Elpizo. "You still want that match?" Elpizo grinned throwing Zero a wooden sword. "Now I will kill you for your affront to my beautiful face!" Zero's gaze turned cold, his eye nearly grey as elpizo charged forward. Ceil recognized this face, it was the same glare Zero had held when he fought with, Fenir, then with Phantom. The cold eyes of a kill born of hundreds of years of war and death. If Elpizo had been a slightly smarter replode he wouldn't have charged an unknown opponent, but it really couldn't be helped now.

Zero struck upwards, sending Elpizo flying upwards, and before he even reached the highest point of the throw, Zero caught hold of the long bleach blonde hair and slammed the very unlucky replode into the sand. Zero dropped the sword, and relsed his clinched hand, letting most if not all of Elpizo's beloved hair float away in the wind.

Zero turned around to Ceil. "You ready to go?" But before she could answer the Pantheon Troops stepped into the crowed. "Sir, would you like to press charges against this Replode?" Came the emotionless droll of the Pantheons. "Ceil?" She shook her head, "No I think he got more than he could handle…." The pantheons then left, in their normal X shaped formation. Zero and Ceil began to walk back to their secluded spot on the beach. "Thanks Zero…" Ceil cooed leaning against his body apposed to supporting her own weight. "Any thing for you…" Zero, as soon as they left every humans sight. Picked Ceil up in his arms and carried her. "I really hope that we go the rest of this week with out you being groped again…" Ceil laughed having hated being touched like that by a complete stranger, but loving how close she and Zero were becoming, laid her head against his and whispered. "I think I might need someone to sleep with me tonight so I don't feel scared." Zero smiled. "If that's what you want."

They enjoyed the rest of the week together, and sleeted cuddled up together every evening with the door to the balcony open letting the moon, and the sea breeze blow in. And in their dreams wishing that what they had only just begun to relies about each other would last for the rest of their lives together.


	20. Chapter 20

I can't believe no ones even guessed at the characters I used…. Well no matter you have till chapter 21 to try, and I would like every one to know. I HATE ELPIZO! So I really hope you enjoyed his crushing defeat.

Well till next time

_**Vao**_

Chapter 19

The Shining armor of the knight.

"X! Oh X! come, bring me my brother! Bring him to me?" Came the pleads of the Dark Elf as she sat at the seat of the Neo Acadian throne. "Oh please Dear X, I will give you the world, for brother… Please bring him to me!" She began to cry. The Copy of X had endured the never ending wine of the Dark Elf ever for the past three days. All his technicians had said she was suffering from the hibernation she had been in. And that the hibernation nation was more than likely to be the source of her split, and childish personalities. "Dark Elf I need more power, to find Zero… You can give me power can't you?" The angle replode looked away. "But that is an awful power. You said Dear X that my power was evil and I shouldn't exist…" Copy X grinned knowing he had won. "But If you give me this power no one will be hurt, and I WILL find Zero!" he boasted with as much luster as he could muster. She looked grim for a moment, before the dark side of her took hold. "Then oh cursed X you will have my Dark power…."

She faded into a black light. A light that eliminated only the evil in others, A light that had shed death upon all the world. And nothing in the world then shone so bright as The Clone X. The black light radiated into, and surrounded The clone X, He felt her demon power weal up with in him. The Clone fell to his knees in agonizing pain, as the wings of a demon spread from his back, and the hallowed crown of the god of destruction emanated for the blood diamond on his helm. He stood drenched in the black light, "Now I am have surpassed my name sake… NOW I AM THE NEW GOD OF THIS WORLD!"

Zero shuddered as a cold shook went down his spine. _I could of sworn that I heard…_ "Lilith…" Zero stooped and turned to face the direction her had heard her voice come from. "Who?" Ceil asked form Zero side. "I thought I heard Lil's voice…." Ceil was confused and was going to ask who Lil was, but a man in a red ball cap walked up to her and Zero. "Commanders, we just thought you would want to know. We just got Alouette back to the safety point… She said she loved you both and good luck…." The man then walked by as if they never met. "It's good to know she's safe…" Ceil said in a sence of longing that she could have been with her daughter, she had looked so scared to be away from her or Zero. "Zero do you think Alouette will be alright?" Zero who was still starring off into space. "What? Oh yeah of course…" and he began walking again. _I wander what's the mater with him… And who is Lil? It sounds like a girls name… maybe an ex girlfriend or something… Then why would he be thinking about her!?! _Ceil eyes widened. _I swear I'll find out... _

She and Zero walked rather briskly towards the Temple… Zero now realized why it held a name that was so out of place with it's surroundings. Ceil had explained the night before. "The Temple of Ice got it's name from the liquid nitrogen cooling system it uses on the Computers in it's mainframe." But even a few miles away, even he was starting to get cold. Witch meant that the temperature had to be close to -20. Zero looked back at Ceil who was shaking despite her heavy coat, over sized mittens, and heavy winter cloths. "Ceil here, take my jacket too." Zero held the bag that contained her computer, hand gun, and his helmet, while she slipped the coat on. "T-t-t-t-thank-s-s-s." Ceil shuddered. She took the bag back from Zero. "Well be their in a few minutes… Make sure your ready…." Ceil nodded, lifting the hood on his jacket up over the hood of hers. _His jackets so warm... _

When they came up to the temples grand froze gates, Zero slid his helmet back on. "Ceil stay close to me until." "You got it Zero…ACHOUW!" Zero laughed. "Don't do that when I'm fighting alright?" "HUFF! Fine, but if I catch a cold you're looking after me…" Zero could tell she meant it. Zero's helmet closed and his visor fell over his eyes. "Colbor your team in position?" Zero hissed over his radio. "… Yeah… Setting off explosives in…10…9.." Zero counted down on his fingers for Ceil. "3…2…1…" Nothing happened for a moment. _What the He…_ Zero thoughts were cut off by an explosion that sounded more like a nuclear bomb than a sack full of energy charges. "Zero I Think we hit something a little more vital than...." BAMMMMMM!!!! "Than we thought!" BAMMMM!!!! "Zero hurry up… Shit here they come, Open fire!" Both Zero and Ceil grimaced as they heard gun shots ringing out. "Ceil come on." Zero took off.

Ceil stopped panting, despite the cold she had begun to sweat trying to keep pace with Zero. "Z…gulp… Zero!" Zero's head popped back from around the corner. "You ok?" He ran back to were she had stropped. "I just need a minute… I… I can't catch my bre…th…" Ceil doubled over trying to slow her breathing. Zero back her into a cornor, and took a position so that he could use his body as a shield for her. "Ceil I know it's hard for a human to run like this for long, but Colbor and the others are under fire, so he have to hurry…" Zero raised his pistol to a pantheon that was rounding the comer. A second later and it's head exploded. "Damn… If their was one, then their must be more coming. Ceil?" Ceil did her best to look like she was completely rested. "Let's go…" Zero began to run again, quickly diapering around the corner. _I wish I was a replode sometimes…_ Ceil began running as fast as she could to match his half jog.

Zero held a hand up for Ceil to stop. "Ceil listen…" Ceil couldn't hear any thing "What?" she whispered. "I hear running water…" as soon as they rounded the coner and walked thought the door to next room they saw it, a great basin with water poring into, and in the basin was the main control hub for the Temple's hacking programs. Ceil ran over to a control panel on the wall. "Zero I'll need a few minutes to hack every thing, but…" she felt something warm rap around her, and a familiar voice shout in her ear. "CEIL!!!!!!!! OH MY GOD I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!!!!!!!!" a replode in blue armor that resembling a bikini and a long helmet with a propeller in it spun Ceil around to hug her properly. "I thought it was only too good that Fenny found you before he was killed!!" Ceil finally managed to push away from her well endowed captor. "Levi?" Ceil's eyes widened with horror to see her adopted sister facing her smiling like an idiot. "Leviathan, I can't let you stop me from destroying the computer hub..." Ceil could see Zero reading his sword in preparation to _intervene_ in their reunion if necessary.

Leviathan smiled, "Why in haven's name would I try to stop you?" She leaned over and tapped a delete key. "We decided that old Xcy wasn't to nice any more so we thought we'd turn agents him…" Ceil smiled and hugged the now former guardian. "Levi!" the woman's voice grew nearly as cold as the temple itself. "But I still have a grudge to settle with your friend…" Leviathan pushed Ceil away, before hefting a spear from her back. "Now Zero, I will avenge my brighter, and Phantom!"

Zero dropped into a defensive stance in attempted to keep the frozen blade of her spear from striking his armor. "DIE!!!!" Leviathan's spear struck the ground in a fashion similar to Fenirs energy punch. _Damn! _ Zero was flung into the water by a ever growing spike of Ice. "ZERO!" Ceil shouted as Zero plummeted to the bottom of the sub zero waters. _DAMN it's cold! Oh crap where'd she go? _Zero's answer came as Leviathans' spear smashed into the face plate on his Hemet. "Ceil try and raise the water temperature!" he tried to shout but his face mask ad shattered from the force of leviathans' attack, and all his voice under water could produce was bubbles. "Silly you can't talk under water!" Leviathan teased as she began twirling the spear coursing froze dragons to spiral towards Zero. _Crap! _Zero boots stuck to the floor of the frozen basin just long enough for to of the icy terrors to strike his chest. Leviathan trusted the spear through Zero stomach. "Now I'm gona beat your face in Kay?" Leviathan started pounding Zeros face. _I ouch have to ouch get out of this Ouch!!!! _

_All combat tactics existed, returning accesses to black armor…_

_Initiating Absolute protocols level!_

_Unit currently operating at 45% maximum capabilities._

_Black armor activate, unit now operating art 145% maximum capabilities._

Leviathan was blown backwards by an energy wave coming form the now shining armor of Zero. Zero's shining form pulled the spear from his gut, crushing it in his grip. The light turned black. "Leviathan. Former guardian of Neo Acadia, Surrender…" Came the commanding tone from the shining Zero. Ceil couldn't tell what Levi had said but she mustn't of lessened to Zero command for she began charging at Zero. _Zero please…Leviathan please… _Ceil didn't know who she was scared of losing the most, Zero the one person in the world she truly loved, or her sister who'd been with her throughout most of her life.

"ZERO!" she screamed now seeing Zero face. Tears of glowing purple feel down his cheeks. The shattered like glass. The once crimson Knight held armor of Gold, and black. Zero's eyes slowly opened reviling his once blue eyes now shadowed red pools of blood. The purple strips on Zero cheeks sensed glowing and he spoke but two wards before Ceil lost sight of him. "Zero Forta…"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

Thunder storm

"Zero… Forte…" then every thing flashed. That was all leviathan had time to comprehend once Zero had changed, changed into that… that demon form, but she only felt darkness flooding into her mind as her helm shattered and she was sent crashing into the floor. Leaving in her wake a crater three times her size.

_Was that really Zero just then? _"Ceil." His voice broke her thoughts. "Yes?" Zero reappeared beside her setting leviathan on the floor. "Give every one our coordinates. I'm about to make a way out." Ceil's gaze fell to her fallen sister. "She'll be alright. I only knocked her out…" _I hope._ Zero said trying his best to ease Ceil's mind. "Colbor?" after a few seconds of gun fire the Resistance Captain called back over his radio.

"Yes Maim?" "Mission complete, meet up with us her Zero's about to make us a way out…" "You got it be there in ten." Ceil clicked the radio off, "Zero what happened to you?" she asked gazing in wonder at the perfect shinny gold armor plates of his armor, and the strange purple makings on his cheeks. "It's Kind of like a hyper mode… You like it?" Ceil smiled "Except for those marks on your face… An..and… ummm.." Ceil couldn't bring her self to look in to his eyes, for they were as red as blood, and over flowed with death.

"Do my eyes bother you?" Zero placed a hand over his face to hide them. "I hate them to… But the marks aren't that bad are they?" Ceil found Zero to be a bit easer to talk to with the red eyes covered. "Their not bad… But I liked you face better with out them." Ceil said in way of cheer trying to make him feel less offended by her mentioning of them. "Were do they come from any way?" Zero uncovered his eyes, and jumped to his feet. "Ceil their almost here. Stay behind me Alright?" Ceil took a step back.

"Colbor get down!" Zero shouted, as light began to shine from his left hand. "REUZUKA!" the light was from Zero's hand was like that of a rising dragon, shattering a shearing all in it's path. The pantheons, with had been chasing Colbor and the others fell exploding, into nothingness. The Reuzukan's light torn like fire thought the frozen halls of the temple, and erupted into the sky!

Slowly the light faded, and Zero golden armor shattered and feel from him, the streaks down his face faded and the red of death left his eyes.

_Absolute protocols ended…_

_Transformation sealed at 20%... _

_YOU ARE A FAILURE_

_W_

_Damn to I hate you old man… _Zero fell back his left armor still extended into the air. "That felt nice…" Zero's left arm shook violently, as he spoke. Colbor whistled, "Well Zero that was something else…" Ceil knelt down beside him. "Zero you alright?" She asked, her voice as soft as a dove in the dawn. "I will be…" Zero stood up rubbing his arm. "Colbor I need on of you to carry her… Let's go!"

Ceil ran just behind Zero, who to her surprise was moving much slower than normal. _Zero…Please be alright, I can't stand seeing you hurt… What were those marks on your face? And why did those eyes look so cold and ashamed? Why were they so full of death? _Ceil did her best to quicken her pace to get beside Zero. "Hu… Hu…You ok? Huff…" Zero' eyes had changed back to the cold grey pits of pain they had been when she first met him. _What do I tell her? _Zero razed a door before them with a swing of his sword. _Do I tell her I'm a monster? That the Damned old man that built me but something evil in here? _"Ceil…" Zero didn't have a chance to say any thing else. As a thunder bolt struck the ground just ahead of him.

"You will halt…" Came the cold calm voice. Zero stepped in front of Ceil. _Huripuia!?! _Ceil gasped as the green flacon of Neo Acadia slowly floated down from the sky. "Ceil stay back. Who are you?" The green replode slowly let his feet touch the earth. "I am Sage Hurpuia, Last Guardian of Neo Acadia, and who are about to die…" Hurpuia drew his twin crimson blades, and charged Zero.

Their blades crashed together, Zero slid backwards from the force of the coalition. Lightning shoot form their blades, as they drew back and began their charge anew. "You will pay for attacking Neo Acadia!" BOOOM! A sonic burst knocked Zero into the air, Haurpuia following close suit. _Damn I can barely move my left arm…_

_Initiating Absolute systems…_

_No… No No No I can't do that again not like this… _Blood burst form Zero's chest as one of the thunderous blades arched across his chest. "Come now Zero I thought you could do better than that!" Haurpuia flew above Zero, and then struck his blades together. "DEMON THUNDER STORM!" Crimson thunder began pouring into Zero's falling body. _Perfect…_ "REUZUKAN!!!!" the red lightning was focused through Zero's body and into the blast of light now erupting from his left fist. _For Ceil's sake down die…_Zero felt darkness creep into his mind. _Ceil…_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

The Sacred Sword of the chaotic, and the legend that never dies!

Zero's body fell from the air, crashing like a meteor upon impact. "Zero!" Ceil shrieked running towards the crushed ground near Zero's body. Harpuia crashed to the ground mere moments after Zero. "Damn it…" He stood shakily, what was left of his armor shattering and falling apart. "He missed on purpose and this happens to me…" Harpuia spat blood, while beginning his advance towards Ceil, and Zero.

Leviathan slowly began to reawaken. She saw a light, and Harpuia falling to the ground. _No…He can't be…_ Her thoughts never concluded themselves as Harpuia stood back up from the ground and began to stalk towards what Leviathan thought had been the source of the light. "Har…Harppy…." She found she could barely speak. "Jane the girls awake!" Came the voice of the replode carrying her. "What can we do?" said the women that had ran up to the man. "We have E-capsules right? Give a few." Leviathan pointed to Harpuia and Ceil. "I…Need…Stop him…" the man holding her nodded, and began to run.

"Ceil how can you stand to fret over one such as him?" Harpuia spoke standing just a few inches form Ceil. "He killed your brothers, He killed Levi…" Haurpia let a lone tear fall from his face. "And now He's tried to take my life…" He raised his blades to the sky. "Move Ceil, Now I will end him…Even if he was the only one that could have killed that imposter X….Ceil Move!" Ceil berried her head into Zero's shoulder. _I know you never meant to hurt any one… I know you only wanted us all to be safe…_ "Zero, didn't kill Leviathan." Ceil stood, placing herself between the emerald guardian, and the Crimson Knight. "Zero killed Finir, in attempted to save me." Ceil watched in amazement as Harpuian stepped back. "Zero Killed Phantom because he had no other choice," Ceil's looked back down to her fallen hero with genital eyes. "And he missed you to keep me from any more pain…" Ceil finished realizing that this very well may be the end of all they had fought for.

Clap…Clap…Clap, "That was a beautiful speech mother." A blue light rained down upon the earth, leaving the winged form of the Copy X. "But. I don't think your speech matters very much any more, because I'm about to end all of this…" The copy X raised a clawed gantlet, energy began to build. Then in a near blinding flash Ceil was swiped away from Zero, and the energy that the clone had collated in that few seconds fired. The light of the blast tore through the city behind Zero destroying humans, replodes, mechalodes, buildings, everything fell in the blast of light. "WOW! Am I going to have a ball blaming all of that on terrorists… Wouldn't you say mother?" the clone turned it's attention to Ceil, and Harpuia who had fallen to the ground from the concussion of the blast. Ceil starred in horror at the smoking scare in the world that had once been a city. "_Zero…"_ "You know mother you were really a terrible mother… I mean you left me after I was only six weeks old! What kind of parent dose that to their children?" the clone stared at Ceil for a moment. "Mother…" But no reply come from the human, here eyes were to steadily fixed on the smoking pit were every thing had been. Tears purred down from her eyes as she screamed, "ZERO!"

There was nothing but light around… now it was snow falling… at least that what Zero thought he was seeing. "Am I dead… again?" to his surprise, a voice answered him from the white snowy forest he found him self in. "No bother, you haven't died just yet." Zero tilted his head back. "Lil? Humm… Why did you bring me here then?" The angelic replode smiled down to her brother, using her wings to shield them from the falling snow. "This is one of my favorite places you took me before every thing." Zero smiled back nodding his head. "It's one of my favorites too." The Dark elf smiled. "Who was the girl?" Zero sat up from as lying position. "Ceil! Lilith I need to go back, Ceil in danger!" Zero leap to his feat. "Zero… Do you know what happened before you woke up here?" The crimson replode shook his head. "You were begging to revert brother… Father's virus is still alive in you, and me." They both shared a look of shame at the fact of their fathers legacy still lived on in them. "Then what do I do Lilith?" The angel rapped her arms around her brothers neck. "You protect that witch you love, And I'll do the same." Then in a streaming chorus of light Zero felt the darkness of the Maverick Zero Virus slowly left form his body. "Lilith, I promise I will get you back…" the Dark Elf smiled, "I know you will brother… I know you will." Then every then faded white…

Leviathan, and Colbor slide across the ground, as the shock wave of Harpuia, and the Copy X clashed. "I Harpuia of the four Guardians of Neo Acadia place you under arrest for the crimes of a maverick!" Harupia shouted. "Really? Because you stopped being a guardian a few hours ago when I decided to have you terminated." The clone laughed and raised Harpuia into the air. "Now witness the power of the charged shoot!" Leviathan's eye widened in horror as energy began to build around The Clone X's clawed hand. "HARPUIA!"

Copy X dropped Harpuia, and fired the charged Buster shot into the smoking remnants of the city that had been behind Zero. "You can't still be alive! I…I killed you!!! No no no no no no! NO!" the clone began shouting manically. A green light appeared in the smoke, and in one swift swing the smoke began to clear. And in the Center of the swirling smoke stood Zero, battered, bleeding, broken, but somehow still alive. "Zero…" Ceil whispered from the ground. _My hero…_Zero spat blood, "You just can't be alive…. I… I'm Mega man X Light! I'm the god of Neo Acadia… I…I…" Zero twirled the Z-saber around in the air. "You're X? If I remember correctly X never considered himself half of you just called your self…" Zero fell into a heavy stance, his sword raised just above his head. "And as for being a god I really don't think you're cut out for the job…" The clone of X screamed in rage. "I am god! I will not be beaten by you!" from his blood red skull jewel came a thin cutting laser, witch sliced across Zero's legs coursing him to collapse into the waiting arms of Ceil. "Ceil, help me…" Ceil nodded and leaned into Zero so he could lean on her.

Light began to pulse thought her body, she realized that Zero was drawing energy into him self. Ceil's hand rapped around his, and then he brought the shining emerald blade of the Z-saber down into the earth, howling like the wolf of the dead, Fenrir. "RAGNORROCK!!!" from his sword soared an emerald blade of light that destroyed every thing that it touched, and froze all that was left. The clone of X raised his hands to hold back the light. His armor froze and shattered, his artificial flesh became marred with frost bite. And his blood flew from his body only to freeze an instant latter. "DAMN!"

The world shook as the frozen light of Ragnorrock shattered the world. The clone stood broken, and torn in the icy blades that were left of the rubble of the temple. "HA, haaahhaaaahha!" his dark voice echoed thought the world. "I am still alive? That means I am a god…" he raised his hand, sparks jumped from his damaged body. "I guess I must with drawl… Farwell my useless mother, I'll kill you next time we meet…" then a blue light swept him away.

Ceil felt the full weight of Zero fall on her Shoulders. "Colbor Help me out with Zero… We need to get out of here!" She shouted shakily feeling fatigue taking over her body. _Zero, just rest for a wile. I'll make sure every things alright..._


	23. Chapter 23

I can't believe no one knew which games names I use…. Well it was Mass effect (John, and Jane Sheppard.) Halo (John) Ratchet and Clank. (Ratchet) Jack and Dexter. (Jack, and Dax) Oh well no sneak peaks this time…. Well maybe a little. AL, AX, PE. Siggy!

Well let us continue now with the main event.

Chapter 22

Return of the Demon's pawn

In the skies above Neo Acadia fell a great ship, whose bow was like the blade of the gods striking down from haven, burning thought the atmosphere as it slowly fell from the void prison of Space. Fire spun from its engines as it slowly fell to the highest peck of the Neo Acadian capital building, the Tower of god.

An old man stepped from the Blade like ship's deck, floating upon a chair that carried both him and a white giant replode down to the landing platform were The Clone X waited. "Greetings Dr. Weil, I trust your landing wasn't too rough…." The clone extended it's newly repaired clawed hand, for the old man. "No mast X it wasn't…I have brought you a gift my lord, This " The old man motioned to the white giant behind him, "is Omega and he as am I am at your disposal Master X. The Clone looked the white giant up and down. I think I may have a task for the two of you." He smiled devilishly as the Dr. Weil's expression churned into a dark grim smile. "I swear to you Master X I will carry out any mission for you my lord…" _You will be an excellent pawn for bating Zero with, and soon my plans for evolution will be back on track…_

All was dark, light came in flashes, and sounds, voices, words, and… People? Came and went. The first thing Zero heard in his new dark world was cold, and almost annoyed. "He'll need to stay put for the last time!!!!" but then every thing went dark again. _Ceil… Were are you? _"I know you only killed him in order to protect Ceil… So… I will forgive you, but this doesn't make every thing ok between us…" _I'm so sorry… … … Ceil? _"I will kill you if you don't wake up soon… No Hero ever slept so long as you… It's simple dishonorable." _You try fighting like I have been before you tell me I'm dishonorable… _

…_Ceil? Ceil is that you? _"Daddy I make you a get well soon card for you! I'm gana leave it right her so you can read it when you wake up kay?" _Damn it why wont my eyes open? Oh well… I'll read your card when I get ok? … … … _"I'm sorry Ceil, but Zero's condition is stabile… And we have to make room for the injured solders." _What? I'm in the way of injured? Ceil! Ceil! Damn I still can't speak…_ "Cerveau I'll have him moved to my room, at least their I make sure he's fine."

Zero felt his body being moved, then as his body was set down on one of the softest thing he'd ever felt with the exception of Ceil's hands, a sent engrossed his every breath. _What's this? I smell apples? Waite didn't Ceil's hair smell like green apples? Yeah, yeah it did… Then Is Ceil some were by me then? Ceil! Ceil!!!! _ Zero felt a soft warmth on his face, then the same warmth in his hand. "I'll be right here for you when you wake up… Zero…" finally the sweet voice he'd longed to hear came from the darkness, finally he felt his mind begin to rest. _I'm glad your alright…Ceil…Ceil…Cei… Ce…C… _Zero's mind finally began to sleep and recover from his battle with the Guardians, his sister and the Clone of X.

X knew he would have vomited if he still had an artificial stomach, but while in a cyber elf for that was an impossibility. "Doctors, when will my new body be ready?" X asked in disgust as he watched the Sword like ship of Dr. Weil begin to land in Neo Acadia. "X, It took my 35 years to complete your last body, and it was out of date compared to both your clones, and Zero's current bodies." Dr, light turned he attention back to his work. "And besides we have to make sure we need to build Zero a new body before Weil dose something stupid like reawakening the maverick virus…" Came the droll reply of Dr. Willy as he to started to work aging on the Replode protoform before him. X looked over the two Replode bodies being prepared fore him and Zero, over his shone from a monitor Replode Mark II, and above the second shone, Replode mark III. _I sure as hell hope no one pisses Zero off once he's been upgraded…_

Alouette stared in wonder at the snoring lump of light blue air that was sleeping in the bed that had once been Zero's. The urge to tug on the long, soft, blue hair was stadaly growing… "WHAT IN THE NAME OF MASTER FREKING X!!!" came the screaming response of the person who the hair belonged to. "I'm sorry your hair looked soft…" Alouette said lowering her gaze to the floor.

The blue headed lady turned her frantic gaze to small child beside her. "Oh… That ok…" Alouette looked back into the dark blue eyes of the new comer. "Your Aunty Leviathan right? My mommy's sister?" Leviathan scratched her head. "Your, Ceil's kid? But you're a replode… how did…" Leviathan shook her head violently. "Sweaty have you seen a replode with green armor around?" Alouette nodded. "uncle Harpy came by to see mommy and me earlier to day, he said he wanted to know were he could train!" Leviathan stood up and stretched. "Where did he go?" Alouette shook her head. "Mommy told me she needed help with daddy so I didn't follow him…" Leviathan signed. _Damn…_ "Aunty Levy… Will You pleases come have lunch with me?" Leviathan looked down towards the small child in amazement. _Ceil mustn't have tolled her I was an enemy… _"Sure Hun!" Leviathan stomped her foot and pointed! "Let's GO!" _ I guess Ceil really dose want peace then…_

Harpuia walked slowly around the ruins that sheltered the resistance. Looking as he walked over the perfect cuts and gashes in the ruins and the ground. _Could Zero have been holding back when he fought us? _ He stood in a place were Zero's foot brints had been burnt into the metal plate covering the ground. _ The cuts seem to stem from here… could it be that the attack Zero used agents the clone was the full conclusion of these lesser attacks? _

Ceil sat at her desk trying her best to work while Zero slept in the bed a few feet from her, all thought she knew all to well that she'd never get any thing done while he was asleep like that. She was simply to worried. She stood after a moment of trying to convince her self to work, and sat down next to Zero on her bed and began to once again stroke his hand while He slept. _Please come back to me…_ Ceil felt the same strange feeling she'd felt when Zero had began to draw energy into himself three weeks back when he had fought the Clone. "What on earth happened when you used that attack Zero? That feeling of that light, and… And I felt what you must feel… your pain, your anguish, and… I…" Ceil started to trail off not knowing weather or not Zero could hear her.

_Ce…Ceil… _ Zero felt his mind fighting back the darkness of rest. _Waite Ceil are you crying? I promised you I wouldn't ever let that happen.... COME ON MOVE DAMN IT!!! WAKE UP!!! _ Zero's mind shouted hectically to his body, but all he could do was slightly tighten his grip on Ceil's hand. _ Ceil… Help me wake up, I can't stand to know you'r sad, I can't stand to let you feel this way…_ "Zero I not know if you can hear me… I really hope you can… I could feel in my heart the way you feel about me. I mean I already knew you loved me but with that…. It was like I was part of you fro a second…"

"You were and you still are…" a blue light filled the room. "I really don't know why Wily build Zero the way he did if he intended for him to kill humans…" Ceil spun around to face the light. "Dad!?!" The light of the cyber elf X walked for ward. "Yeah it's me… You really grew into a beautiful woman Ceil…" X smiled form ear to ear. Ceil tired to loop her arms around X's neck only to fall onto the bed. "Dad am I just dreaming?" Ceil let her eyes water up. "No, you're not dreaming. I'm just not in a physical form…" X smiled waving her arm thought Ceil's. I just came to see you and him." X pointed to Zero.

Ceil whipped tears from her eyes. A Thousand questions began to fly thought Ceil's mind. _Were did you go? Why did you leave? Can I wake Zero up? Are you going to leave me again? _"Ceil do you love Zero?" Ceil snapped out of her thoughts. "What?" X shook his head. "Ceil do you love Zero?" Ceil blushed. "Yes… I do…" Ceil rapped her hand back around Zero's. X grinded, and laughed to cover up his pain. _ Then what is to come will be hard for you…_ "Ceil you have to keep believing in Zero. I don't think he'll survive if you aren't their waiting for him in the end." X stretched a hand out over Zero. "Here's a gift from your good old dad…" X' light began to fade away. "I love you Ceil and I'm proud of every thing you've done…" X smiled and waved as he faded from the room. "Bye dad…"

Before Zero in the darkness of his resting mind stood X, _Good to see you again X_ X cocked his head to the side "You can see me?" Zero shared a mental laugh at that logic. _Yeah and I wish I couldn't you no were near as pretty as Ceil…What's this gift form the old man you were talking about? _ X shrugged his shoulders. "Hell if I know but… I don't think it's quite what you're expecting it to be…" _Thanks X…_ X waved an imaginary arm to Zero. "I'll see you soon buddy…" and then he diapered in a soft blue light.

Zero then stood face to face with a man in a grey lab coat, whose hair sprung wildly out to the sides of his head almost like a bird of pry was trying to land on his shinning dome head. "Zero… My greatest creation… Do you know who I am?" _Yes… Unfortunately…_ The old man mealy laughed. "It pains me to know you still think of me as a demon, when we both know I cast that title away many millennia ago…" _ And that title feel to me you stupid coot! _Dr. Wily bowed his head in shame. "I guess it did…" Wily brought his hands form behind his back. "Do you know what this is Zero?" He asked cradalying a shining gold orb. _No what? _"This is a single Bassium II Cell, when this merges with your Bassium infused body it will begin to ready you for your next stage of evolution…"

_What do you mean Next evolution!?! _ Zero mentally shouted enraged. _You sound like Sigma!!!! You sound just like your old self you good for nothing Maverick Bastered! _Wily signed. "I do don't I? Tell me Zero do you love this girl?" Ceil beautiful face floated into Zero's mind. _Yes I do, and if you're planning to hurt her I'll…_ "You'll what kill me? Hoooowoo." Wily tried to calm him self. "Zero, Sigma is coming back, and you're no match for him like you are now, not is X for that mater…" Wily held the Bassium II Cell towards Zero. "So I'm begging you Zero please take this, so that I might some how atone for what I've done…" Zero mentally reached out for the Cell. _I still don't like the idea of you making me evolve, even if it is to kill sigma… But if it will keep Ceil safe then thanks…_ Wily turned and began to fade. _Thanks…_

Ceil gently caressed Zero hand as she sat beside him watching him sleep, her thoughts turned towards her, and his life after war it they were lucky enough to live that long, when a nock at her door interrupted her pleasant day dreams. She stood slowly. "I'll be right back alright…" Zero's hand softly fell back to the bed beside him, as she walked away. "Levi?" she gasped as the door slid open. "Shhhsh… You'll wake the little one up…" Leviathan stepped thought the door. "She fell asleep while I was telling her about you as a kid…" Ceil pulled the blankets of a small bed Shed set up for Alouette so Zero could sleep uninterrupted.

"Ceil, She's a lot like you were when you were little…" Leviathan whispered setting Alouette down. "How's he doing?" Leviathan motioned towards Zero. "I think he'll be fine… Just as soon as he wakes up." Ceil turned her attention back to her sister. "I hope Alouette didn't trouble you much…" "Nonsense I missed taking care of you! So taking care of your kid is just as fun!" Leviathan caught sight of Harpuia walking towards their room. "I think I'm going to see how over bearing solder number II is holding up… goodbye Ceil." Leviathan hugged Ceil and left. Ceil watched her as she took hold of Harpuia's arm and nearly dragged him back into their room. "I guess you will thin……" Ceil's face turned red as the two guardians fell into each others arms forgetting to close their door. Ceil cut out the lights and laid down next to Zero. "Wake up soon…" _Believe me Ceil I'm trying… I'm trying._

The Copy X stood the Tower of god, as hundreds of thousands of news mechalodes circled around him vying for the best view of the god on Neo Acadia. "**Graces creators, humans of Neo Acadia! I stand her before you today with the gravest of news… Your Guardians Sage Harpuia, and Fairy Leviathan, have betrayed us…"** The clone laughed inwardly as he heard the untold masses of fat stupid humans grown in anger. "**They have joined with the cursed imposter to this City great hero The Replode Commander Zero, and the Resistance!**" The clone spread the wings of the Dark elf out in a victories manner. "**But Fear now oh my benevolent creators! For even as the Guardians have fallen from grace have I plucked from the havens a greater protectorate of your lives!**" The humans cheered out his name "X! X! X! ALL HAIL MEGAMAN X!!!!" The clone made a motion as if snubbing out a fire. "**I WILL destroy this Maverick Resistance, I will burn slash and blast away the last remnants of their meager existence, and my tool you ask? Shall be Dr. Weil, the new leader of the Armies of New Acadia. He shall be The Human will of Neo Acadia and will surve as the second lord of Neo Acadia!!!"** The clone Moved aside so Weil could take his stand and address the Humans of Neo Acadia.

"**I, people of Neo Acadia pledge myself to your service… And to the service of Master X. It Will my eternal mission to ensure the safety of all humans, and the retirement of all Maverick threats to the world." **Dr Weil's speech was slow and strong even as the Humans began to chant both his, and the clones names. _Don't you wish old man…_ **"**All hail Master X, all hail Lord Weil!!!!" **"I swear to you my fellow Humans I will bring about the destruction of this Maverick Rebellion, and bring forth the evolution of Humanity!!!" **The Humans below were slowly growing more and more fever ant in their misguided beliefs in the two men addressing them. Dr. Weil raised his fist in the air leading the unruly masses in a screaming cheer. **"ALL HAIL MASTER X!!! ALL HAIL NEO ACADIA!!!!"**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

The Armies of the Wizard.

Cry!

"Miss Ceil! Miss Ceil!!!!" came the voice from in-between bangs of the solders out side Ceil's door. Ceil jumped up from her bed. "What!" Ceil shouted opening the door, "It's Neo Acadia Maam, They elected a new leader to replace the Guardians!"

Ceil ran as fast as she could to the command room, as she entered she heard and saw the new second lord of Neo Acadia. "Operators, send all relevant data on the lord Weil to my personal terminal…" Ceil felt utter horror purring from the eyes of the Second lord of Neo Acadia… _Weil… he has the same eyes as Zero Forte did…_ Ceil rushed back to her room. The terrible ancient horror that ran rampant from the eyes of Neo Acadia's newest defender grew with out restraint with every passing moment she spent trying to return to her room. Return to the safety of Zero's presence.

"Tell me dearest do you like having Zero around as your father?" Alouette nodded laughing at the question. "Yeah I love having daddy around! He makes my mommy happy!" The man on the monitor of Ceil's terminal smiled nodding, "Really? I must really remember that… May I speak with you mother?" The old human's voice asked. "um-hum… I'll go get mommy right now…" Alouette ran to the door, just as it opened. _I must remember to kill this one, and her mother, I doubt Zero would restrain himself If I did that… _"Mommy some one's trying to talk to you on the terminal." Ceil stared strangely down at her daughter. "Who is it sweat heart?" Alouette shrugged. "I don't Know he said he was a friend of Daddy…" Ceil followed Alouette's out stretched hand to the Terminal's screen.

Terror flooded into her heart, pain and anguish rose like seas of molten rock from the core of the earth in to her mind, and the feeling she had of Zero pain in the instant of light. Memoirs of Zero past flooded into her mind… War… Death…. Pain…. Suffering… Mavericks…. Replodes…. Humans…. Cyber Elves… The Earth… And the most dark and dangerous of Zero's enemies. Omega…. Weil… SIGMA…

"I see you know who I am thin Ceil…" Dr. Weil grinned from the terminal's screen. "I can see it in your eye's you were expecting me to hack into your security system so easily…" The manic old man began laughing a dark, sadistic cry of a laugh that froze Ceil's soul. "Alouette go get help…" Alouette scampered off. "You're Dr. Weil…" The demon doctor nodded. "Who else would I be? Santa Claws?" He asked back mockingly moving his hand like a claw thought the air. "Why did you contact me?" Weil seemed pleased at this question.

"I have now doubt in my mind you have heard of me, Tell me. Do you know of my belief?" Ceil nodded… "You believe that Humanity was on the verge of evolution, just before Replodes were built and that they should be wiped out to place Humanity back on the track of evolution…" Ceil took a step towards Zero's sleeping form. _Pleas wake up… Please wake up!!!!_ "Very good…Very good… But do you under stand why I'm speaking with a near worthless bitch of a human who would degrade our glory's race by helping replodes?" Weil did not allow Ceil to answer.

"You see From my point of View replodes are demons, and Zero is their god, ergo Zero is satin, and there for must be eliminated." Weil smiled seeing the fear on Ceil's face. "You see bitch, I want Zero to suffer for setting my plans back a century ago, and allowing the plague that is their race to infect this world to such an extent…" Weil who was enraged, took a slight moment to calm down. "You see I wanted you to know why you will die a horrible death, for I am a just god of humans, and I wish for Zero to suffer. So in a few moments when I attack and destroy your base I want you to know, I am going to kill every one, then the girl and you in front of Zero so he can see you beg for death…." Weil smiled a dark devils grin. "Then I will purge Replodes from this world…Rot in hell you ignorant bitch…"

As soon as Weil's voice faded from the room, the Resistance Base began to shake, as thought a missal had stricken it. Ceil ran from her room back to the Command center. "What happened!?!" an Operator behind one of the computer screens yelled back. "Main entrance, and main garage exits destroyed… Scanners show we're surrounded by new modal pantheons!" Ceil shook in her place. Almost all escape roots were cut off, Zero was still knocked out, and the number of contacts outnumbered the Resistance troops 100 to 1… _I… I feel calm… Yes this is the feeling of being calm, I… _Ceil felt the warmth of the light of Zero's sword from the day he had faced off agents the clone of X…_ Zero…_ "Everyone evacuate!!!"

Ceil took off running back to her Room. Resistance Solders, and noncombat personnel ran past her, "Ceil what happened?" Haurpuia called "We're under attack! Leviathan who had been trying to calm Alouette down, snatched her up, and began running with Harpuia. "Well get every one out Ceil!" Then the two Guardian's dashed off in opposite directions, Harpuia towards the main entrance, and Leviathan, with Alouette towards the escape tunnels.

Ceil nearly fell as a second explosion rocked the base… fire rushed thought the halls of the base before her, as Solders rushed past her trying their best to reach the nearest entry point of Neo Acadian forces in the base. _Why do I feel calm? I feel almost as if nothing is happening… Am I dreaming? Or is this just the end? _"Enemy units have entered the base! Repeat Enemy units have…" The bases internal intercom screeched static as the operator on the other end died.

Weil's new Pantheon units dropped from a newly created opening in the ceiling, casing Ceil to stumble trying to avoid the falling metallic bodies. "Halt trader to humanity!" came their soulless inhuman voices…. "Ceil felt the heat of the plasma blasts rush past her as she skidded into her room just barely dogging the cursed red orbs of plasma.

Ceil leaped over her bed, landing she ripped Zero's buster from its holster in his armor that had been laid to rest beside her bed. Ceil could feel her heat pounding as she saw the three Pantheon units march into her room as daemons skulk thought the mist in a marsh… Ceil squeezed her eyes shut as the pantheon's Buster canons fired off three red flashes…._ Zero… _

Harpuia cut swaths through the new pantheons with his crimson blades. Lightning arced from drone to drone as their spiked purple armor, and white claws separated from Their bodies. The Emerald Falcon rat chaos upon his foes as the kamikaze Senshi did rat chaos upon the havens in a storm! Like wind follows a hurricane, did the remains of the pantheon follow Harpuia through the base and up through the elevator shaft, sonic winds blasted through the entrance to the Resistance base as Sage Harpuia Guardian of the Resistance exploded thought the opening.

Fire, lightning, ash, smoke, and bodies rained from the after math of The Wind Guardian's ascension to the surface. Before his floating form stood hundreds of thousands of Pantheon troops, Artillery mechalodes, and Sky ships, and the helm of the sword ship _**Apocalypse**_ stood Dr. Weil and the Demon Clone of Master X.

"Doctor…" The Clone began childishly. "Yes Master X?" Weil asked back cocking his head. "I would ask you to hold your troops for now. I would like to… Repay my dearest Guardian for betraying me…" Weil laughed as The Clone spread forth the chaotic wings of the Demonized Elf. "Of course my master X." _ So this is not the true X? I swear Weil, you really did screw up didn't you? _Weil pressed a figure to his glass helmet. "Who are you? I have heard your voice fare to many time…" He silently asked himself as the voice from his mind faded, and the Clone flew towards Harpuia.

"D-Die Tr-tr-aitor-r!" Came the shattered and hollow voice of the clone. "You first dishonorable cur!" The clone's laughter shook the earth as Harpuia's lightning cursed thought his clawed gauntlets. They fell like a comet from the stars towards the ground, splitting apart mere inches from the earth. Harpuia swung his blades in hourglass fashion sending shadowed red thunder through the legions of Pantheon, and towards the demon clone. "I-Is that It? Is this all you can muster?" The clone waved it's hand dismissing the lightning as if it were a puff of smoke. "Let me show you a true thunder storm…" The Clone smiled darkly lifting it's left arm to the sky. "Silver light…Thundara…"

The Sky darkened, and the world shook. Static knifed thought the air, and the clouds parted in the four corners of the earth…. Blazing silver lightning began engulfing not only the sky but the stones of the earth as well. The lightning became pillars of light to the north south east and west, and converged like a great X to were Harpuia stood.

He leapt to the sky escaping the silver thunder columns as they consumed all in their way. "Bastered, only a Tyrant kills his own solders!!!" Harpuia shouted from the sky as he watched the Pantheon units stand still and be massacred by the thunderous light. "And only a fool, and c-co-ward worries about his enemy's w-w-w-ell fare… Gravity breaker…" The clone raised once again its claws to the air, releasing a great black sphere witch caused every thing with in the battle field to triple in weight. Harpuia fell kneeling on the ground, the weight of the gravity making his joints and armor crack under his new found weight.

"I'm beginning to gr-gro-ow tired of you-u-u." The clone walked up to the kneeling Harpuia. "B-beg for m-m-ercy, and I will-ll kill you qu-quickly…" Harpuia swung his blades at the clone in desperate attempt to end his foes life with a lucky swing. "I'd rather die the most grotesque death you could think of than dishonor my self like that!" The clone merely knocked his swords aside. "I-I can ar-rrange that…" it raised a clawed hand to Harpuia's head. "Charged shot…" Plasma began building, like the flames in a volcano before its eruption. The blast shot forwarded like a ravenous beast. "Demon Thunder storm!!!" Came Harpuia's final words.

Leviathan ran beside Colbor, and his team. As Alouette held on to her aunts' shoulders. "Levi where's Mommy and Daddy?" The girl cried. "I don't know Hunny…" twin frozen dragons jumped from Leviathans trident as they ran, striking down dozens of the new Pantheons. "Captain! Squad leaders are requesting a rally point…" Came the voice of one of the Operators over Colbor's radio. "Leviathan any ideas?" "Not a one…" Colbor's internal Nav computer flickered to life with quadrants…. "Have all units move to this rally point!" He shouted over the sound of plasma blasts and gun fire.

"Are you sure sending them there is a good idea X?" "We don't really have a chose do we Dr. Wily?" "I suppose not…" Wily finished rubbing his head with his fingers. "Thomas what readings are you getting on the Bassium III Cells?" Dr. Light looked over the monitor of his computer. "They'll be ready when Zero is…" X turned his attention back to the battles taking place in and around the Resistance base. "Dad… how long will it be until my new bodies ready?" Thames light frowned at his mechanical son. "Not soon enough I'm afraid…" X sighed. "I only hope the can make it back to the 17th base…."

_All systems rewritten…_

_Analyzing…Analyzing…Analyzing…_

_All systems read as upgraded… current model at Replode Mark II status_

_Human machine inter face at 98%_

_Auto repair systems read 300% of prier maximum…_

_Combat interface upgraded… Unit model now rated at Absolute Zero level at resting state…1200% combat effectiveness…_

_Restriction Programs deleted…_

_Unit Zero upgraded _

_---Crimson Knight---_

_Finrir Zero Willy_

…_Awaken…_


	25. Chapter 25

(…Warning… Warning…Warning… This is the beginning of Ragnorock… )

Chapter 24

…The White Knight stands …

_Why do I feel calm? I feel almost as if nothing is happening… Am I dreaming? Or is this just the end _Ceil leaped over her bed, landing she ripped Zero's buster from its holster in his armor that had been laid to rest beside her bed. Ceil could feel her heat pounding as she saw the three Pantheon units march into her room as daemons skulk thought the mist in a marsh…

Ceil squeezed her eyes shut as the pantheon's Buster canons fired off three red flashes …._ Zero… I'm so glad I meat you… And I'm sorry I dragged you into this… Thought… I… If I could only just tell you… I… I love you Zero, with every fiber of my being, and I know in my heart that I wasn't truly alive until I meet you… My only hope now Is that one day I meat you in haven… _Ceil opened her eyes, to find that time had stopped… The light of the Plasma blast still hung in the air, and their light still bleed into the air around her, but now in this moment of peace… The lights shone black, and the colors of the armor of the pantheon were inverted, twisted… Shadows of what they should have been.

Yet, Zero's body stayed the same as hers, _Is this what it's like before you die? _Every thing faded into blackness, and Ceil saw the day Zero was sealed away. Ceil watched as X spoke with Zero in his final waking moments, As she was saved by the red light from the Mavericks when she was a child. _So you helped me that day… I did… Were you the one who saved Alouette and me? …I was…Are you the one who's going to save me now? …Of course I am. I'm going to save you and every one every one else here so that your dream of a peaceful future might come true… _Ceil felt the warmth of the light that had engulfed her and Zero, and the Calm she had felt earlier. _Are you the one who Loves me too? …Of course I am…I love you with every fiber of my being…_

Zero stood from his sleeping position on the bead, and took Ceil up in his arms. _I will always be here to save you Ceil… Even if it's from Death himself…_ Zero spoke then his final words in that dark shadow of the world, with Ceil in his arms, his voice like that of the king whispering over his realm. "…Release… Dark hold…"

Leviathan and Colbor leaped aboard the final transport leaving the collapsing Resistance Base. "Commander Radio in to the other transports… see who got out…" Colbor nodded to some of his solders who stood near enough to hear them "You think Zero and Miss Ceil made it out?" Colbor asked unsure of the future… Leviathan shook her head… "I don't know…" Then as all hope of faded from her voice asked, "Do you think my Sage will come back alive, Commander Colbor?"

Colbor shook his head and placed a hand on Leviathan's shoulder to comfort her. "Guardian Harpuia was a honorable Warrior to the very end…." Light like that of a dying star erupted from he four corners of the earth, cutting swaths of desolate Ruins in their mighty wake… "At least Harpy you will die with honor…" Leviathan whispered as the light gave way to the all consuming Maul of a Black hole…Leviathan felt in her heart as Harpuia stood before his executor… even as the rainbowed light of The Clones demonized Charge shoot filled the skis, did Harpuia's blood red thunder decimate the world. Leviathan began to Cry, her tears freezing into shining crystal diamonds as they rolled down her cheeks…

The clone of X wiped the blood red cooling fluid from the small scratch on his cheek. "I must say, you lasted fare longer than I imagined, Sage Harpuia…" the Demon winged Replode mused as he looked down into the crater were Harpuia now tried to stand. "I…I… Kuuuakkuuka…. I would never die from such a weak…Kuuakkuuka… Imitation of Master X!!!" Shouted the broken Emerald Warrior, between coughs that threw what presses blood he had left that wasn't poring out of the unholy number of cuts, gashes, and gaps in his broken and destroyed body, to the dry and thrusting ground.

…_Tetra Furma Reuzukan… _"Wh-what!!!" The clone flew back, as a great spire of Stone, steel, and body's of Pantheon exploded from the ground. The stones of the spire shot forth like spires, impelling and enrooting themselves in the pantheon's body's, and the body of the Clone. The stones twisted them selves in to a bulb at the peak of the blade like spire. "N-n-noooo-o-oo, I c-c-cc-can no-----t be defeated like thi-s-s-s-s-…." The clone struggled to raise its head to the bulb of stone. "I-i-i-I Will KILL YOU FOR THIS!!!!!!!!" he screamed in a voice fit for a demon.

The Bulb began to glow in response… Shining forth from the stone came light which was like the sickly green of poison, and death, but it slowly grew… first to the shining green of emeralds, then to the light of creation, and finally it turned to a flaming raging blaze of Gold's, and silvers..._Dao-Reuzukan…_ The light form the stone, shown forth engulfing the Clone in a light of pure heavenly fire cast in the lighting of the thunder god of old...

"AAAA. AAARRK. UURRAAK…" Screamed the clone as his body was torn asunder by the light, and the powers of the Dark Elf leaving him a broken and useless shell. The light of the Dark elf burst forth into the Great glow of the orb atop the spire.

The light of the orb around Zero and Ceil broke of a moment as the Dark Elf glided in of the light of the clone's death. _Dearest brother, you came… Just like you said you would... And you brought me a sister…Protect my brother oh sister… I'm afraid Dear X will need me before the end, Good bye my beloved little brother..._

Weil sat upon the bridge of the **Apocalypse **as a Oni sites upon the side of a mountain waiting for its next victims. "All Neo Acadian forces, Master X is dead… I will take control of our forces, and destroy the bustard Mavericks that killed our glory us leader!!!" _You will pay for that old man…_ Weil placed a hand upon his glass helm once again. "Who are you to address me as such? Who is so foolish to defy the new god of this world?" The voice in Weil's mind screamed as a strange side was M shot across Weil's vision _THE NIGHTMARE! _

Weil half in anger at the defiance of this voice in his mind, and half in hatred towards Zero screamed across the command channels of all his fleet, and all his armies "Fire!!!" In the few hundredths of a second that followed, the plasma cannons of the Pantheon, the electron cannons of the Mechalod artillery, and the Laser cannons of the thousand armies, and fleets of Neo Acadia began to fire! There light like the light of a thousand dying suns.

Thunderous Light of the hundreds of thousands of weapons firing caused a second sun to rise in the sky as the blast collided with the spire. And the Spire buckled and bent, shattered, and tore, exploded, and evaporated in the after math of the exploding light of the Acadian borage. Even as the blasts of lasers, and plasma struck the spire, was their light and strength sucked into the orb. And as the light of the Orb drew in the light of the blasts, it changed, first to the pure golden light of the sun, then to the dark burring shin of Hel's fire, and lastly to the all consuming black light of Ragnorock! Before the Orb closed in on itself.

Ceil felt her heart beat slow, as in the light her heat began to beat with Zero's. She felt his joy as her own as the Dark Elf spoke to them, and he, her's as his sister had called her thusly. _Zero you miss her don't you? _Ceil felt more than heard his reply. _Yeah… _The two lost track of the world, not knowing how long they stood in the light. Only as the light began to change, and the sound of the Acadian Armies attack on the Orb, did they know their time in this perfect place was coming to and end.

Zero began to regain feeling in his arms, and he felt Ceil's arms tighten around his neck as the light of the Orb gave way, "What Ceil your not afraid of heights are you?" Ceil's small body shook in his arms, "No! I… I am afraid of falling…" Ceil squeezed her eyes shut. "Then just hold on…" Zero cradled her in his arms. The light of the orb condensed around the two, and Zero with a wave of his sword struck the light away.

The orb exploded! Sending fire and, plasma, Stone, and steel flailing out! The ground and sky both crumbled as the shock wave of the orbs' light exploding flew across the world, as the lord of war fly astride the wings of chaos to the battles of me, and the ravens of death precede their masters coming. Crushing, grinding, decimation, and consuming the armies of Neo Acadia.

Weil's eyes widened in anger, as many of his ships, and all of his army crumbled away in the light. His demon eyes scanned over the deep crater in the earth, from witch smoke still rose, trying desperately to find the source of the light's explosion. "Damn you!!!!" Weil screamed as his eyes fell on Zero, and Ceil who stood in the heart of the explosion, the fire of the light tearing in caracals around Zero's feet, as he held Ceil In his arms. The flames not daring to near them. And forth strode a white replode knight, "Yes… Lord Weil…" Weil's angered snarl turned to a pleased smile. "I do believe your friend id waiting for you. Kill him." The white armored replode nodded. "Yes… Lord… Weil…"

Zero gently set Ceil back to her feet taking care to help her keep her balance. "See bying up that high isn't that bad is it?" Ceil closed her eyes trying to stay her weak stomach. "Not… Not when I'm with you it's not…." Ceil tried standing on her own. "But let's not to that again unless we have to… Kay?" Zero nodded laughing. "You got it." Zero took her back up in his arms. "Ceil… I'm glad to be back beside you…" Ceil kissed him deeply allowing her love for him to bleed form her to him. "I'm glade you're back too…" Ceil slid from Zero grasp, as a white light shone from the only reaming Acadian ship in the air. "Ceil get back."

Ceil felt fear rush into her from the white knight standing before her, for he look just as Zero did, only his armor was White and black, were Zero's was Crimson red and black, and Zero's eyes shone blue as this abominations shone red, like the eyes of Zero Forte, and were Zero hair flowed like liquid gold, this new demon's hair was as white silver.

Zero's eyes narrowed as the white knight began to stand before him. Its red eyes looking onto his. White like began to flow form this White Zero's form, like an aura of power. Zero drew forth his sword. "Are you really going to follow Weil?" the white knight drew its sword in response, taking the same stance as Zero. "Yes…"

_And so, is the end of all things… For both you, and me… For we are the ones who time has past… And are no longer part of this world…We will be the end of this world, You and I… For we are one… Two sides of the same coin…The wolf of Ragnorck, and the Knight of Death …Yes this shall be the end of all the world. For now you and I meet once again…Zero…_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25

….The Mirror Demon and the saving light…

"What the hell was the power spike!?!" Screamed Dr. Wily was a great white light engulfed the all the monitors that overlooked The Neo Acadian army. "I… I think it was Zero… But how could he have done something like that?" X thought aloud "Dad, you have any idea?" Dr. Light turned from X's new body to better analyze what had just happened. "I think Zero had a little motivation…" he answered pointing to Zero, who stood now with Ceil in his arms. "Ha!!! Only a creation of mine could have surpassed its operating limits!!!!" Sang out Wily. _Yeah only Zero could have done something like that… It… It can't be… _

X watched in horror, as did the two doctors behind him, as The White Knight rose to his feet. Thomas winced, Wily cursed and X cringed as he remembered everything that demon had done, and why… "How dare someone make a copy of my creation!!!" "I do hope Zero's ready for this…" X who had heard his father's and Wily's comments Walked over to his nearly complete body. "I'm goanna need this soon…"

_It can't really be him, can it?_ Zero lunged forward, as did his white copy, black lightning shook the world, as the tips of their swords meet, _It has to be… But why? He's so different now? _Zero wheeled around only to have his attack countered by the same strike. "Zero… neither of us can win like this…." The white Zero jumped back even as Zero did. "You know I'm not going to open up on you this early." Zero dashed forward, like a tornado of shining green blades. The White Zero shook his head mockingly. "I know…" Thin in answer to Zero's attack spun backwards. "…Reu-to-san…" A Wall of flames like that of a volcano's roar knocked Zero from his thunderous assault.

_Is he still this nave? Of course he is… I should know that of all people…Left…Right…Jump… shade's strike… Epsilon rush… I know you to well Zero…Oh how I hate that… _"…Black Lotus…" breathed the White Zero. Black light began to engulf the area around him, and Zero began readying himself for the attack. The black hew began to build it's self around the White Reploid, like a lotus just before it blooms. "…Shatter…" at the word of the White Reploid did a thousand black petals fire themselves forth like needles. Zero leaped back to where Ceil was standing, "Reuzukan!" In that instance of Zero's shout did Ceil witness one of the most horrifying, and beautiful things of her life… The black light, and the White light, merged as if a thousand gods and demons battled before her, and the White manned Dragon flying through the light, towards Zero, who like wise shot back like a blazing Dragon of old legends.

Hurpuia slowly forced himself to stand, as the white armored Zero fought agents the red. He gazed on in awe as light shout back and forth from the battle, as the earth and sky screamed as the mechanical gods dueled. Hurpuia found cold fear taking grip of his heart as he realized, _Is this truly the same Zero I fought? Is this the same man, who lost to Phantom, leviathan, me, and Master X's clone? _

Ceil stood in dreaded aw before Zero and his clone, longing to run from the white demons sight, and yearning to stand by Zero's side, yet she was unable to move, unable to do anything. She was frozen, only just managing to breathe a hushed prayer… "Please Zero…Please be alright."

"Commander Colbor Sir! Were received an evac point sir, but we can't identify who sent it to us sir." Colbor lowered his head in thought for a moment. "…send all teams and survivors to the new evac point… we don't have a choice about where we go from this point on…" Alouette raised her watery eyes from her doll, "Will mommy, and daddy be there?"

Colbor smiled a hollow, and forced shadow of a smile, only just begging to feel the despair that loomed like a cloud of acid rain over them. "…I think they'll get back to us soon little one…'

The white Zero thrust his blade in the ground, and began drawing strange wild spheres in the air with his hands. "Fist of the stone King …" his hands slammed into his blade shoving it a few inches deeper into the broken earth. Purple lights shot in all directions from the blade of the copy's sword, gnashing, and tearing the ground before them as they raced like demon wolves towards Zero, and Ceil. Zero leapt forward, his blade sending emerald lights to quell the purple demons.

Zero leaped back and forth trying to strike down the purple lights before they reached Ceil, _damn it… I can't keep this up from much longer…_ Zero leaped back flipping into the air as the clone's blade plunged into the space he had just occupied… _shit!... _at the height of his jump Zero felt himself being thrown back towards the ground, as the clone caught hold of his golden mane.

The Clone laughed deeply as he posed his blade for the killing blow. "Never did I think you would die so easily... Zero… perhaps you don't deserve to carry my name…"

"ZERO!" Ceil's voice split the cold glom of the cold…

"Charged shot!" golden light shot forth from the sky, and blue lightning fell from the stars. "Garra!" the white Reploid flew backwards as the light struck him. "…X…" Mega man X lowered his hand to Zero. "You think I got here in time?" X said as he haled Zero to his feet. "Nice save…" Zero cracked his neck. ", But I got this one."

Zero leapt for ward, his armor darkening like the sun during an eclipse as he leapt forward, striking down towards his foe! Zero's blade Locked into the mirror demon's. The earth shattered, the atmosphere around them burned, and from Zero's armor sprang forth a great white winged aura. "…Do you really think you can beat me Zero?" The White Zero's aura began to shine all the brighter. "… I know every move you know…" Zero smiled, "yay, all but one… Ragnorrock!!"

The world exploded in frozen emerald light, and frozen at the sound of a thousand wolves screamed howling across the sky as the world around the shattered spire froze. Ceil stood back up as X moved away from her. Both his and her eyes jumped back to where Zero and the white Reploid had stood. Finding there Zero, and his demon counterpart kneeling upon the ground drawing heavy labored breath.

The great demon's armor laid split, and its helm hewn in two. "…How… did you…" Zero gasped spiting the blood from his mouth, "survive that?" The white clone mealy stood, "My master wishes it…" and in a flash of shining white light he diapered.

Ceil's eyes watered up as she ran to him her arms raping around his neck, and lips reaching his cheek. "Zero!..." He held her their close to him for a moment before he tried to stand. "Ceil…" Zero held her there, on the cold broken ground, cradaling her in his arms just as she did him.

"You ok?" Ceil nodded whipping the tears from her eyes. "I'…m… I'm alright. I was just worried about you." Zero smiled pulling her close to him for a moment. "I'll never leave you…I promise." Zero turned his gaze on X. "…" X shrugged, "It really is me! I swear!" Zero raised an eye brow. "Really? You look just like this guy…" Zero pointed up at the skeleton off the clone X.

X shrugged and scratched the back of his head. "That I do…But I can prove I'm the real thing." Ceil stepped forwards. "Where'd you find me at when you rescued me from the mavericks that killed my parents?" X gave Ceil a once over. "You were in a back alley in the entertainment district of area 13, and I wasn't the one who saved you it was Zero." Ceil smiled. "Wow your good… Zero?"

Zero grind at X. "That's him… Although you look a lot tougher than I remembered…" X made a quick glance at his armor, "Yay well dad did think that the silver highlights looked good." Ceil's eyes began to water up again. "Is it really you dad?" "Yes sweet heart."

Ceil buried her face in her father's chest, "I missed you daddy…" X held her close to him. "And I you Ceil…What I wouldn't have done to come back to you…"

"…Dad? What's wrong?" "Ceil shhhh!" X and Zero both drew their weapons as they turned to face a Reploid as it staked from the rubble and refuse of tarnished. "Master..Master X?" Harpuia stumbled forwarded clutching the many gaps in his sides, and the his left arm which dangled uselessly at his side. "Is that real…" Harpuia collapsed in a pail bleeding what little cooling flood that was left in him.

X stooped next to the fallen warrior's body. "He'll live, but I need to get him to your med officer as soon as possible." Zero nodded, "Well go then you can still fly right?" X's armor shone white for a moment, white blades, slowly extended form his back and arms. "Wait? How are you going to find the rest of the resistance?" Ceil asked as she slowly made her way over to Zero's side, because unfortunately, she'd been stuck with no shoes during the attack.

"I sent them to the 17th base. " Ceil yelped as Zero scooped her up in his arms. "Did you give them the pass codes for the door too X?" X scratched the back of this head, "Well…. No, I thought one of you would tell them the codes…"

"X you do realize their ganna think you're the enemy and shoot you right?" X slammed his face into his hands… "You know I didn't think about that… Guess I got a little used to being the good guy all the time…" Zero shook his head. "You always were… Wellp… I guess you can just tell Colbor I said that I sent you to make sure he sees his girls again…. He'll probably at least lesion to you…"

X gently set Harpuia on his shoulder. "What about the two of you?" Ceil looked into Zero's eyes, seeing there an entire realm of questions she needed to have answered, and the pain of old resurfacing memories in him. "Get Colbor to send someone to pick us up… I love you dad…"

X grind widely, "I love you to Ceil. I'll have some come back as soon as I can…" and with that the Blue bomber leaped into the air, dashing off like a white star to wares the moutons.

"Ceil, are you alright." She began nuzzling herself as closed to Zero as she could, because the cold of the day was beginning to penetrate the heat of the burning world around them.

"I'm fine…I just don't know what to think about all this… how about you?" the cold pain filed expression Zero had used to always carry slowly crept back onto his face. "Ceil… Let me tell you a story…"

_**Authors' notes.  
A. I'm sorry its been so long since I updated…**_

_** B. Sorry this chapters short.**_

_** And almighty C. up till this point, I haven't really wanted to write this story, but now I'm reaching the part I truly want to write about, but it just took me changing the games lore enough to reach the point where the true **__Crimson Knight__** Really begins.. So from now on this story's mood will have drastic changes, form happy go lucky to deepest despair of the darkest pits of hell, and back again. So I humbly thank you readers, and I hope you will continue to read this tale, yours truly Alteaux Deux Vao…**_


	27. tale of the immortal I

Chapter 26

The immortals tale…  
I

"Sir I don't think we'll be able to get this door open without blasting it… But even then I don't think that'll work…" "We'll try it again! We need a place to hide just in case one of those ships survived that explosion…" Colbor slammed his face into his hands. _Damn it what's I get myself into? With Zero and Ceil gone who's ganna lead us? _"AAARRRA!" Colbor ripped his hat from his head shouting at the world.

"Commander?" Colbor who'd had to listen to every complaint of every Reploid in the resistance both sensible and downright irrelevant had finally lost it. "WHAT!?! WHAT!?! WHAT!?!"

"S-sir.. There's-s a massive energy reading approaching our position a-at…" Colbor pushed past the solder fuming. "Damn, they found us… get everyone ready for an Arial attack!" Colbor threw his rifle up as fast as he could because someone yelled. "TOO LATE!"

The trees of the forests around them all trashed about like waves in the sea during a storm, as the tempest of the approaching Reploids. Colbor's eyes widened as the Reploid he considered the harbinger of death decided upon them, sun shining of his Azure armor, and Harpuia's broken body in his arms.

"One of you take Harpuia to your medical officer, and bring me to Colbor." Megaman X's voice was ancient and commanding like a god of Rome. "Why? You're the enemy commander why should we let you speak to our leader?" X set Harpuia down on the green grass of the clearing. "Two reasons. One. If I was here to kill you not one of you would still be standing. Two. You'll never make it thought that door without the pass word…Please let me speak to Colbor."

Colbor lowered his rifle 'Who sent you here?" X through a finger over his shoulder Zero and Ceil sent me." Colbor's eyebrow rose up, "yay? And how are you ganna prove that, Master X?" Colbor ended as sarcastically as he could.

X grind grimly. "Zero sent me to make sure you see your girls again." Colbor nodded grimly. "What happened to them then?" "Their alright… Oh! Zero needs you to send someone to pick them up, their somewhere in the middle of the explosion." Colbor turned back to one of his troops.

"Send a few men to pick up Commander Zero, and Miss Ceil. Alright..Umm… What should we call you? I mean I'm not calling you Master, and your only stay here until Zero gets back." X grind to himself. "The pass word to the door is AXL//6-2-38-4:ooAM"

Despite Zero's words that had held promises of understanding, he mealy stood there in the cold with Ceil in his arms. Only moving his eyes to blink away whatever horrible phantasms his mind was beginning to summon forth from the shadowed depths, and dark recesses of his memories.

And Ceil watched him, her heart aching seeing Zero in this state. So she pulled herself closer, and stared up into his eyes trying as hard as she might to somehow make him feel as safe as she did their in his arms. But try as she might she was only human, and the cold finally began to eat away at her.

"Ceil…" Ceil jumped as the cold voice and eyes of Zero turned with almost bleeding pain on her. "Hu… Yes?" She tried her best to look calm, and comforting to him. "Are you cold? Your shivering…" Ceil cuddled closer to his chest. "Yes. But only a little…Um.. Take as long as you need k?"

And then Zero surprised her. She watched as his eyes fill with more hurt. More than she had ever thought she'd see in a person. Zero's gaze scanned the burnt ruins of the Resistance base. "We'll talk once we reach the hull of that ship…" Zero nodded towards a half burnt crushed ship a little over a mile from their position.

And they walked, and walked, and walk. Alone there in silence. Every few minutes Ceil would feel his arms tighten around her as if her feared she would slip away from him and be lost to silence around them. "Ceil…" "Zero?" "I want you to know…I…hurraa…" Zero sighed heavily. "Ceil…I love you…and I won't lose you to this…" Ceil's eyes began to water up seeing and hearing the pain, and self doubt that came from this man who she loved.

"I love you to, but you'll never lose me! I'll always be here with you!" Zero hugged her tightly so that their faces touched. "I know you love me… But I'm afraid… I'm afraid I won't be able to protect you… I wasn't strong enough to protect my sister, my brother, Axle, colonial, X, or even Iris… I was even asleep when Weil attacked the base… I let all of our solders die, and…. And…"

Zero began to set Ceil down, as they had finally reached the edge of burning ship, were its heat was enough to begin to warm Ceil. As Zero set her upon a crushed metal sheet that sat just above the ground. And Zero fell to his knees his eyes coming to rest on Ceils shoulders, and to her surprise she felt cold tears begging to roll down her shoulder… "Shhhh…Shhh… It's alright…I'm right here…." She lifted his helm form his head, laying her gold head agents his… "I'm here…Shhh…"

"I killed some many people… I… I thought I'd atoned for all that… But who am I kidding? With him here it just means I failed all thoughts years ago… Ceil… I'm so sorry…"

Ceil sat there for what she knew to be hours, yet she felt as though the time flew, because she knew that this was were she belonged. Here beside Zero through thick and thin, in happiness, and sorrows.

"Zero…" her hands slide from the top of his head to hold his face. "I want you to know no matter what. No matter what you've done, No matter who died because of you… I love you. I know you did what you could to save them all, Just like you would do to save me…."

She raised his head so that their eyes met, Zero leaned forward kissing her. "I…I'm so sorry…Ceil…" she kissed his brow. "You don't have anything to be sorry for…" Zero whipped his eyes, and sat down beside Ceil. "But I do Ceil… Please let me tell you my story from the beginning…" Ceil nodded. "Please do."

_This all began in the dark, deep down under the ground that blocked out the wonders of the light. I woke to dull green lights, shadows, and voices all around me, and I was scared everything in that cold dark world terrified me. Then I heard him… his voice was so veil so terrible, but it was the first voice I heard, and it color my beliefs for years to come… "Zero?" "What? Who's there Were am I? What am I?" I remember his cold laughter as I screamed… "I am Dr. Albert Wily, I am you creator… As for the what you are. You are Finrir Zero Wily, you are a bassiusm based Reploid mark I. And your just about to fall back asleep." All I remember hearing was his dark Laughter as my mind fell back to the shadows._

_When Next I woke I was sitting up, maybe It was the first time I really woke up… But I saw their before me a man with wild hair, and skulls adorning his lab coat. "Zero…" Then I knew who I was and who he was and I answered. "Yes Lord Willy?" "Tell me Zero who are you?" I remember answering with a voice that wasn't mine, it was too dark and veil to have been mine, and later I learned why. "Zero you are to go to the libratory of Doctor Thomas Light, and Kill every robot, and human you find there." "Yes Lord Wily…" _

_From then I only remember flashes of what happened. A red robot with a scarf, and his head flying across a dark room, my brother a black robot holding a dying girl to his chest, and An old man who released me and my sister from the curse of me, fathers virus. In the final minutes of Dr. Light's life he showed me X… And he showed me what me and my sister were, the demon monster we were. Dr. Light gave us a chance to run, a chance to have peace, And he showed us what my father had made me to be… A monster with a frozen soul. Absolute Zero._

_Dr. Light warned me in his final moments what would happen if I continued to follow my father's order, but I refused to lesion. I and Lilith, my sister, flew that night back to the skull kings fortress, and there we did destroy everything we found there. The robots, blueprints, proto types, and Wily himself and then we set it ablaze... we burnt everything there, we razed his lab to the ground just so we would feel safe…_

_Little did we know it was only the beginning of our suffering… _

Colbor let out a long unsteady breath of amazement as the doors, if they could be called such, opened. As the mighty doors lifted like the gates of a fortress of old, did the Resistance solders see and marvel, as X looked on in ancient memories slowly bubbling up in his mind, the entry hall of the Maverick Hunter 17th base.

"Welcome, My friends, to the 17th Hunter Base. The last true fortress of the Maverick Hunters of old…" X smiled inwardly as he did a swift wave of hands to motion the solders in. _I think Alia would have rather give the introduction… maybe they're all still here…_

"Commander why are we following the enemy leader?" a solder a few feet from Colbor whispered. "Because if we didn't he'd have killed us already, but this way we still have a chance…" Colbor didn't know why but he knew that they were safe… or maybe it was his gut just telling him they were already dead… I really didn't matter now thought, If Zero and Ceil had died then they were finished any way.

X drew his hand across one of the many seats that filled the main entrance of the fortress he had one called home. His hand came across as clean, there was now dust he could find with in the room. _Good the cleaning mechaloids are still functional… I hope that means the cryo pods are still functioning too. _

"_Little did we know it was only the beginning of our suffering…_" Zero's hand ran across Ceils face, making her cheeks redden ever so slightly. "I don't deserve you Ceil… how is something as disgusting as me, a machine made for war, and death." "You…!" Ceil started but Zero stood up cutting her off. "It's starting to rain… Here I know it's not much but it'll help till I come back." Zero slid his armored vest from over his shoulders, laying it over Ceil's. "I'll be back before it starts raining hard."

And he left her their alone to think over everything he had told her… _Zero… this even smells like you… It's warm like you… _ Ceil slid off the twisted metal seat and slowly made her way to one of the many burning metal spires that had come from the air ships. Cold fat rain drops slowly begging to fall. _ Your vests dry to. _

Zero ran as fast as he could towards the downed sky ship. _I'm so sorry… If I had known back then Lillith… I would have ended it right then… I… I… _"I would have killed myself then!" Zero yelled to the cold shadowy world as he brought his sword crashing through the hull of one of the downed ships. "I'm so sorry! I'm… ARRHA" Zero screamed lashing out once again brining down the great slab of the air ship's hull. "I would have driven this blade through my heart…"

Zero fell to his knees. "But… if this hadn't done all those things?" Ceil's arms wrapped around Zero, and she laid herself over his back in attempt to shield him from the rain that had began to fall heavily in the few minutes Zero had been gone.. "You wouldn't have meat me." Zero took Ceil's hands in his.

"It's raining…" "And you're all alone out here…" Zero stood. "Let me bring this back to the fire…" He lifted up the scrapped section of the hull. "Zero, will you finish telling me your story?" Zero shifted the sheet of titanium so it would block some of the rain. "I think you have a right to know… After we destroyed my father's libratory…"

_We went into hiding. And over the years I kill so many people… The virus that Dr. Wily built within me… It … it fought to be free… and every now and again I'd lose… I still remember the first time I changed… That draken beast that came forth, winged and terrible… It would trap and touchier humans, slowly pulling them apart or make them watch as it ripped apart their friends and loved ones… And it made me watch, feel, and hear it's victims. _

_It was only latter I found out that the hundred years that the virus ruled me was called the second dark age… but it didn't last… slowly it changed from a ravenous beast into a crazed demon bent on the fulfillment of my father's plans… _

Zero laid the titanium sheet against the twisted metal wing they had sat angst only a few minutes before. "What was that plan?" Ceil knew it was a question that no one should ever know the answer to. Zero closed his eyes as if trying to steady himself.

"My father gave me three powers Reuzukan, Ragnorock, and…" Zero's eyes fell to his hands… "Zero?" Ceil felt horror filling into her soul as Zero continued. "Dr. Wily's overall plan was to kill all organic life… and leave only me and Lilith here… and when the world started over. As life began to crawl back into the world I was to…" Zero slammed his hands into his head. "I was to change them into Mavericks…"

Ceil knew Zero told her the truth, but she couldn't find it with in herself to believe such a malignant plan could ever be created. "H-how could something like that be possible?" Ceil stood dumb founded for a moment before she came to her censes. "Zero I'm…" but Zero cut her off pulling her close to him.

"You shouldn't be sorry. You only made my life hole again." Zero held her tight to his chest. "Ceil… I want you to know who I am… What I've done." Ceil felt tears welling up in the eyes. "I want to know you… I want to be with you," Zero kissed her… "and I you Ceil…" Zero solemnly began telling his tale once again.

_I never gave up fighting the virus, but it finally one. It had evolved into what you saw as Zero forte. One day though I was granted reprieve. I don't know whether it was by fate or ill fortune, but the virus pass away from. The first maverick hunters found me their leader a Reploid named sigma fought agents me… He shattered the crystal in my helmet and the virus passed to him. He took me to Dr. Cain, and he made me a Maverick hunter. I always told old man Cain I had no memory of my days as a maverick. _

_I hid Lilith from him, and for the next five years I worked and toiled as a hunter, we had a good life, a great life. Thought I can never remember seeing Lilith smile… I don't think she could knowing what we… what I had done… but I meet Mega man X. I knew who he was when I saw him. _

_I thought I could begin atoning for my sins if I helped hunt mavericks, the vile demons of machines the virus had changed, or by helping the son of Thomas Light. Not very long after Sigma began to change as the virus took him over. Slowly Sigma changed from a Hunter Reploid to the lord of the mavericks…_

_Me and X began our fight the day Sigma bombed Able city, and we fought, and fought over the next hundred years… _Zero's eyes sank even lower in sorrow. "But then…I…" Ceil didn't know what she could say, but Zero soon began to continue "I fell in love…" Ceil felt pain both from not being the only person Zero ever loved, and at knowing he had lost someone so close to him.

"I fell in love… And then…" Zero swallowed hard, as if trying to push his heart back from his through. " first.. first I was forced to kill Colonial… her… She ..sh…she should have hated me for killing her brother, but when the virus took her… All she wanted was to be with me… And…and I…" Zero began to see once again like he had so long ago Iris' blood on his hands. "I still remember her eyes as she lay dying in my arms…"

"Zero I'm so sorry…" tears were began to stream from her eyes. "I'm so sorry…" "… She was infected with Sigma's strain of the Maverick virus, and I had to kill her." Ceil pulled Zero as close to her as she could, as his body began to tremble and shake with grief, pain, and remorse.

They stayed their huddled together as the rain fell, wind whipped, and time tore past them. Ceil held Zero close to her heart, until she could no longer stave off sleep, until her sorrows bid her rest, until Zero himself, slowly laid her back agents the cold steel of the twisted metal wing.

…**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	28. Tale of the Immortal II

Chapter 27

Tale of the Immortal...

II

Ceil's eyes slowly fluttered open, reveling unto her Zero's sleeping face, stern, and sad even in rest. ceil watched Him as he lay there lost in his dreams, She knew the rest of Zero's story for the most part. How had appeared with a combat reploid the likes of which the world had never seen, and began the elf wars in the process wiping out over ninety percent of the world's reploids, and sixty percent of all human alive at that time. Ceil couldn't be sure,but she knew that the white reploid that had fought Zero was Omega, Weil's war reploid from all those years ago.

Zero's eyes slid open. "Hay..." "hay..." they whispered to one another. "Did you sleep well?" Zero sat up shaking his head, "No you?" "Not any better than normal..." she hummed back to him. "But it was nice to be with you again."

Zero lay back down as if trying to cast the last shackles of sleep from himself, as did Ceil who lay her head on his chest. "Zero the reploid who attacked us was Omega wasn't he?" Zero cringed but nodded. "your connected to him somehow aren't you?"

Zero rolled over so he was half holding ceil and half being held by her, "Omega is a perfect clone of me... only his soul was twisted by Weil into... ... ... I only thing I can think of to describe him is well, the me that my father intended for me to be..."

"It's not your fault Zero, I..." "Ceil. I know it's not my fault." Zero gave her a weak smile "And I'm sorry I lost it the way I did yeastier day ... It was just a little to much for me to handle I think."

"You shouldn't apologies for things like that.... All you've been through... Their aren't any people who could come out of any thing even remotely like what you've been thought with out loosing it completely." Zero felt his soul slowly being knitted back together by Ceil, as her cool dove like voice cued thought his ears.

"Ceil... Thanks..."

X slowly walked down the halls of the Hunter 17th unit, mug of coffee in one hand small black book in the other. And has he walked he wished, that Axl was there, if only to break the solum silence that lingered over the Resistance. Or maybe Ceil. X would have fought through a thousand legions of mavericks to be able to speak to his doughtier again.

Then Zero crept into his mind, as X sipped away at his coffee... As X remembered it Zero was up a few game of chess... a fact X intended to change.

But most of all X missed Alia, in face if she was awake she would have been there beside him walking to the 17th units library to drink her coffee with him as they both read their books. Yes The person he missed the most was Alia... _Hopefully we'll be together again soon... What do we have here?_

X stopped short of the library do as a small blond girl holding a white cat doll to her chest jumped up over and over again trying to push the open button on the door, but every time her little fingers landed only a inch or so short.

"There you go," X said as his mug filled hand pressed the open button on the library's door.

"Thanks mister!" Alouette chirped as she ran thought the door. X slowly made his way across the grand expansion of the room to the row of table that he and Alia had spent so many hours at over the years gone by.

X read every detail of the small book which axle had used to chronicle the years of sleep the Hunters had lay dormant in cold sleep. Not much of the books contents held any thing of use, other than a mission report one an attack on the base, and that Axle had set the system to only respond to his and Zero's command code to wake them up.

_... If only i came here more often during my rule in Neo Acadia, maybe I could have prevented that... _While the thought of the Hunter base being attacked in his absence deeply disturbed X, he knew their was nothing you could do about it now. "Excuse me Mister, but could you please get a book down for me?" X shook him self from his thoughts.

"Of course, which book?" The little girl ran back over to one of the many ten foot tall book cases, "That one! Driving 4 dummies ." X reached up retrieving the book, "Why do you want this book?" The little girl bowed her head. "Thank you... My auntly told me that mommy and daddy are still in the crater were the old base was, so I'm ganna go look for them."

X frowned, knowing that there was no way this poor little girl could possible under stand that her parents were dead. "Who's your aunt?" he asked as he pulled the chair across from him at the table out for the child. "Lev-i-a-than.." the child sheepishly struggled to say. "Wait! your aunt's Fairy Leviathan of the four guardians of Neo Acadia?"

"Umhu. and she said that Mommy and Daddy were still at the old base and that as soon as some one went to get them they'd come back." she proudly repeated, as if that one sentence was the one truth in all the world. "Who are your parents?" "My Mommy's name is Ceil, and Daddy's name is Zero... Do you know them?" X baffled, astounded, and down right confused just bearly shuddered out "why, yes... yes.. I do!?!"

Ceil was amazed at just how advanced Zero really was, over the course of only a little under an hour had he determined were her room, had been, and found both her shoes along with her old pink dress/vest. And now he had begun leading her towards were he thought a search party would probably look for them. A feet that most reploids could never hope to replikate.

She despite all the strange and horrible things Zero had confessed to her that past night Ceil, to Zero's surprise and delight she had rapped her hand in his, and was leaning against him as they walked. Zero felt the slight vibration of Ceil humming through his arm just as he could hear slow soft song that lightly fluttered from her lips.

"I could keep carrying you if you need me to Ceil." "No I'm fine, but thanks any way..." she smiled as she finished.... _But I enjoyed when I was in your arms.... _"You sure? because I see a Resistance truk down there." Zero pointed down towards the source of an ever growing dust cloud. "And I don't think is we walk down this cliff we'll never catch it."

"Uhra... Fine then..." Ceil mocked as Zero scoped her up in his arms and leapt from the cliff, down to the roof of the truck. "Hay! open the back!" Zero yelled to the Resistance solder who was driving the truk. "What!?! Uh-uh yes ser!" "Thanks!" Zero shouted over the screech of the wind as he pulled his head back up form the truk's window.

"Finally." Ceil heard Zero sign as he sat down in the back of the trunk, and as she walked into the cabin. "Miss Ceil, Commander Colbor told me to pick you and Commander Zero up...Umm... I'm not late am I?" Ceil smiled and shook her head. "No I blame all this on Commander Zero." "I heard that!" came Zero's annoyed shout which was followed shortly by Zero's helmet being thrown into the wall.

_We Need Little miss Alouette in the command room... _Blasted the Hunters basses intercom, coursing the small girl to turn around angrily from her book. "Mistier do you think I really have to go?" X looked over the top of his book, "I belive so..." _I'll me all by my self just as soon as she leaves... _X please report to the command room as well. ..._Damn it... she had just toped humming too... _

Alouette ran as she had before the attack on the Resistance base, into the 17th units command room. "Why did you call me?" One of the younger Resistance solders, a blond woman with a visor over her eyes, "I'm sorry Alouette I didn't call you... She did." and with a wave of her hand the young operator made Alouette's little life perfect.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" she screamed at one of the monitors lit up with Zero, and Ceil's image form the Resistance truck. "Mommy Daddy!" ALouette began to cry as she looked you at her adopted "I missed you so-o-o Mu-much!!!" which lead to Zero and Ceil trying every thing from funny faces to hugs thought the camera to stop Alouette's tears.

"Ceil, Zero." X said as every eye in the command room turned to him, malice and fear flooding from them. Zero eyed X. "I'll deal with you when I get back..." X could feel the intense anger that filled the room, but only he caught the old sign that he and Zero had used during their long friend ship. Zero had pulled the collar of this armor away from his neck. _You always were one to make a joke of things..._

In little over four hours latter, Alouette, X, Colbor, Jane, and most of the remaining Resistance save Harpuia, who was still in surgery, and Leviathan who hadn't left his side yet. They all stood and watched as the truck pulled up, slowly backing into the Hunter garage. As the side of the tuck's trailer split open, slowly lowering reviling Zero, and Ceil.

Despite all that had happened and Ceil's inability to have properly clean herself of muck of battle from her face and close, she still appeared as a goddess dose, holy, and pure, radiant, and kind... only now to those who knew pain and sorrow now say it in her eyes as they had never seen it before. X felt a deep pain in his heart as his eyes laid upon her newfound sad beauty.

And Zero who stood beside her holding her hand, looked as though he were one of the fierce gods of old, cold and terrible, horror beyond imagine screamed from his they were still the same Zero, and Ceil that they had seen just before Weil's attack on the Resistance, every one there save Alouette could see the change.

Zero having relieved his past had become more ancient and terrible than he ever had before. And that Ceil had been their with him, and seen the pain he had lived through had left scars upon her that only they two could ever know or bear.

And Zero walked down towards X, and all the Resistance troopers watched in grim curiosity at what Zero would do. "X." "Zero." Zero, and X threw their four arms together creating an x. "It's been a way hu?" "yeah like hundred years!" and then X turned to Ceil. "Hi dad..." and as she in braced her father she heard the gasps of the troopers around her, and Zero silent chuckles. _It's not really that funny Zero... _

From all around them came the voices of the solders "whats up with him?" "What's the plan?" "Are we staying here?" "Miss Ceil, what do we do?" But most importantly came the tiny little voice of Alouette shouting out as she tried to make her way to Zero, and Ceil "M-m-mommy! D-d-a-a-ddy! I-I missed you s-so much-ch!!"

Both Zero, and Ceil fell to their knees and rapped their arms around little Alouette. "Shhhh... Shhh Its alright sweet heart, We're here..." Ceil whispered into Alouette's ears, tears gently flowing down her, and Alouette's cheeks. And Zero held them both to his chest trying his best to make his girls feel safe, and ease their sorrows.

"Alouette It's sage here. And we'll never leave you again..." Alouette stared up into the eyes of her father and mother. "Y-you shheerffu Y-you promise-se?" she sobbed, sniffling, and whipping her nose on her sleave.

Zero rose to his feet clearing his throat causing every one their including X silence themselves and turn what little attention that wasn't already on Zero, to him. "I know you all have questions, and I fully intend to answer them.... tomorrow..." This answer earned Zero groans from the solders, and a fast strange look from X that screamed of approval. _A little testy there Aha X? _ "I'll see all command staff, and X in the command center at... 13hundred hours..."

Zero pulled Alouette up into this arms, and Ceil rapped her arm around his, adn began walking with him. "And for you two I have a surprise..." "Yeah What is it?" "Alouette don't yell in Zero's ear." "Yeah please... Push the fifty-two..." Alouette's little finger pushed the elevator botton and the doors slid closed.

"So... What's our surprise hunny?" Ceil almost giggled to her self even as she spoke. "You'll see." "Please tell us Daddy! Please!" "You'll see." Zero kept his voice even. "Ouuarr Please tell me!" "No."

The door slid open to revile a long hall with only one door at the end. "What's on this floor?" Ceil shook Zero's arm because he had seemed to zone out... But he only stood there. seconds ticked by, then a minuet... Then "Dad what's in that room?" Alouette's finger stretched out towards the door. "I...Uh... It's your surprise." Alouette jumped down from Zero's arms shouting. "Zero... Are you alright?" "yeah... I..." Zero's eyes shot form Ceil's face to the floor. "I haven't been in their since Lilith lived with me..." Ceil could hear Alouette shouting as she ran through Zero's room. "we can find a different room if you need us to Zero." "No I think Lil would want me to live with people I love... Besides I just wouldn't fill right with my self if I tossed a little girl and her mother out, in this cold unforgiving hall." "Of course not."

And as they walked forward into the room Ceil felt wander and awe with in her as she walked into what was the main room of Zero's home. The only things of real interest in the room was the over sized tv, and speakers that were strategical placed around the room. with the large soft couch that would have seated sevan people on it. the only picture in the room was of Lilith siting on a beach reading... Even in that picture Ceil could see the same sorrow laden stare that Zero held in his eyes on her. A pain filed expression that spoke of their long sorrow filled lives...

Alouette ran around the room as quickly as she could, tying to taken every thing in the room, but as amazing as she found the idea of her new home she couldn't help but wonder about what lay beyond each of the four doors that were placed at around the far edges of the room.

Zero walked over to the door farthest right with in his old dwelling. "Alouette look in here." The room he had opened lead to a round pink bed room. its walls covered in books, pictures, and dolls that Lilith had collected over the years. "WOOOOOW! Pretty! Who's is this?" Alouette's little eyes lit up as Zero pointed at her. "Your's dear..." Zero smiled as he and Ceil watch her for a moment as she marveled at her new room.

They left Alouette to play as Zero lead Ceil to the door right next to her's. "Was that room Lilith's room?" Zero nodded "I think she would like the Idea of Alouette having it thought... As long as I can remember she loved children, she even worked in day cares for many years of her life... But enough of the past for now, I know your' hungry Ceil..." Zero pushed the door to the kitchen open as he said so.

"Zero do you really thing there's still food in here after all these years?" But to Ceil's surprise after a little hunting around Zero found not only a few cans of soup, but bread that he had placed in his freezer God know's how many years prier witch was still as good as new, a five pound bag of sauger, and a large box filled with tea bags raped in vacuum sealed plastic.

And in the time of only a few minutes Zero had made her a much needed hot meal. "Thanks." Ceil, and Zero slowly sipped down their soup and tea allowing their meal to slowly each along as they enjoyed the simple pleasure of eating, and being with one another. "You know I think that's the best soup I ever had..." Zero nodded "Me too."

Ceil smiled as she listened to Alouette sing to herself as she played. "Zero..." "Yes?" "Thanks for letting Alouette have that room... I think it's the single greatest thing someone ever gave her..." Zero didn't answer back for a while. "I love you and Alouette more than any thing else in my life... I just sorry I couldn't do more for you two right now...Would you like to see the rest of the house?" "Please."

The next door that Zero opened up lead in to a room that looked like an office, and in this office hanging over the desk, and all over the walls were weapons. Pistils, rifles, shotguns, spears, pikes, axes, knives, Knuckles, shurikin, claws, jaws, and most plentiful were swords. each weapon just as strange and unique as the last. "This is my humble office... I tried to decorate it with mementos from my... well let's say business rivals..." Ceil walked around the room admiring each of the weapons, "I hope these arent all from Mavricks." "Zero many of them came from Mavrick Hunters that ether died or retied some of them even belonged to human hunters..."

Zero walked around he opposite wall as Ceil. "You see as a warrior your weapon becomes part of your soul, so each enemy , and friend I ever had to fight that was worth any thing still lives on in a form on these walls..." Them came back to gather in front of a long terrible scythe, the presence of which held in and of itself a feeling of undying shadows, and fear.

"Zero... who did this come from?" Ceil didn't know why but she felt the urge to step away from the Scythe. "at the end of the Maverick War's Me, X, and Axle fought agents Sigma... And when he fell we did all we could to eliminate his taint from the world... But I kept his scythe... You see before he was the lord of Mavericks, he was the leader of the Hunters... and as such We elected to keep this one item in memory of who he had been..."

Ceil asked Zero about many of the weapons, seeing as each one was a link into Zero's past, and each one held a great stroy behind it. But as the time past Ceil felt and could see the fatigue in both her and Zero slowly but surly taking over as Zero pushed the final door of his home. "Ceil theirs a shower in the back..." Zero's bed was just a few mattress thrown against the wall across from his closet, and beside it set a small night stand with a picture of him, X, and Axle.

"I think some of Lilith Close will fit you, I'll lay some out for you." Ceil hugged Zero sleepily and kissed his check. "Thanks... I'm going to take a shower..." Only a few minutes later did walk back out of the shower. A few shirts were lay across the bed, along with a few pairs of pants. The only thing that Ceil found wired was that every one of the shirts had long slits in the back. _I guess these were for her wings... _

Ceil played with Alouette while Zero took care of himself. "Mommy who's the pretty lady in that picture?" Alouette's finger pointed up on one of the many book cases, and on that book case sat a picture of Lilith Sitting under a great willow tree, wings spread wide.

"She was Zero's sister." Ceil smiled as she began to explain to her daughter. "But she's gone now... She made sure Me, and Zero were safe..." Alouette nodded as she tried to understand what her mother had told her. "Does that mean that Lilly was was my anti?" "Sweety her name is Lilith, and..." "I think shed like you calling her Lilly" Zero cut in still rubbing his hear dry. "When will I get to meet aunty Lilly daddy?"

Ceil couldn't quite place the look in Zero's eyes... Something between sad joy, and a pained good bye... "She had to go away for a little while Alouette... But as soon as she gets back I promise you can meet her."

Zero and Ceil stayed with Alouette for a little while, both growing alitte more tired every moment. "Goodnight Alouette." Ceil hugged Alouette, and Zero placed her into the bed that had been Lilith's "We'll see you in the morning Dear." "Night mommy, Night daddy. I lover you..." "We love you to Alouette."

"Ceil, I can sleep on the couch if you need me to..." Ceil slid Alouette's door close. "You know I don't want you to do that... Your like my tall hot electric blanket..." "Is that all I am to you?" "No your a really great pillow too." "Well, as long as I'm a good pillow too I guess I can live with having a pretty girl sleeping with me."

Then final they lay down Ceil, then Zero. pulling themselves as close to the other as they could. Zero watched as Ceil's Azure eye's slowly close, and her breath slow. before he him self fell peacefully into the abyss of sleep for the first night in his life...

_Sorry It took me so long to update... been having a rough time at school... any way theirs a poll on my profile for this story let me know what you think, and thank you all for stickin with me this fare, because I swear we're nearing the end. ;)_


	29. The way things were, and the way thin

Chapter 28

...The way things were, and the way things are...

Ceil took a deep breath to steel herself for the Commanders meetings. She had known it was going to be a rough meeting when she had woken up and found Zero gone. Thought he had left a note.

_Pray Ceil._

_And remember I'll be right beside you the whole time._

Of course thinking back on the note now only began to wear on Ceil's nerves more. _I bet Zero did this on purpose..._ _OoooK. Ceil get a hold of your self.._ Tackling one last breath Ceil opened the door and took her seat beside Zero. Who by no coincidence was seated beside X at the head of the long commanders table. "You ready for this?" Zero shook his head "No You Ceil?" "No..."

With a nod Zero stood and Called out over "Alright! We all ready?" All the resistance commanders became quiet and took their seats as Zero began. "Colbor in has informed me of what happened, all our losses... We all lost friends, and I know many of you lost family during the attack, and for that I'm sorry... But We still need to fight back to survive... I know you all have questions tho, and I feel that your entitled to answers, so lets hear it."

Colbors hand slowly rose as nearly every one else began the shout out their questions. "Zero, what do we do with ol'X over there?" Ceil then for one of the few times in her life told the story of her life. "When I was a child my mother, and father were killed my mavericks... but X saved me, and took me in. He raised me as his daughter."

Ceil looked to Zero, who squeezed her hand trying to show his support. "When Dad... Um.. X left Neo Acadia I tried to construct a clone in order to keep peace while he was gone.... but my copy of X went maverick... And began this war..." Ceil closed her eyes tight trying to hold back tears. "Every things my fault.. If I hadn't.... None.... … ..." Ceil unable to control herself through her head into Zero's shoulder.

"I'm... So..Sorry..." was all Ceil could manage to whisper into Zero's shoulder... "You held all that guilt in side you all this time..." Zero whispered back as the rest of the room tried to understand what they had just been told. "Ceil. You should be proud of every thing you've done... It's not your fault The clone went mavrick, yet you've done more then anyone thought you could to make the world better... Ceil your probably the best out of all of us..."

Colbor Finally chose to break the silence stood. "Miss Ceil's stood by use this hole time. More likely than not she could have went back to Neo Acadia, and left us to our fate... But she stayed. And besides is it really her fault that her creation went maverick? Cant any one really be blamed for that?"

one of the newly promoted officers nodded her head in approval of Colbor's words. "Commanders... Zero.. The Pantheon that attacked the base carried a strange emblem on their armor. From what we could find out that symbol dates back to the Elf wars, maybe you or X could tell us about our new enemy?"

X answered something of his old self that had once commanded respect from his men during the wars resurfacing, "That emblem belongs to Dr. Damian Weil, the same man you began the Elf wars... I'm sorry but you all may have to fight him as we did..."

"And the replode that attack Commander Zero, and Miss Ceil?" Zero turned and sat as strait as he could in his chair eyes becoming as grim as X, or Ceil had ever seen them. "Just before the elf wars began, I allowed a clone of my self to made... I let this happen because I was one of the few Replodes immune to the Maverick virus that had been used in the Maverick wars by Sigma...." Strange_ that even now we replodes fear Sigma..._ Nearly every one in the room cringed as Zero spoke of the Virus, and of Sigma.

"But Dr. Weil stole the clone of my body and used it to create Omega... for all intents and purposes Omega, and my self or exactly the same..." Ceil's hand rapped itself into his beneath the table. _Zero... I know your not like him..._

Over the course of the next hours Zero, Ceil, and X managed to, for the most part, to recount what had happened, and about the hunter bases.

"What do we do about Weil?" "We'll have to fight back..."was Zero clear and simple answer to whom ever asked the question. "Zero we only have about 200 solders left, there's now way we could even defend our selves." "That Colbor is were your wrong." _I hope. _"This base is equipped with a cryogenics lab... All the hunters who me and X worked with a hundred years ago are here in cold sleep."

A murmur of discontent ran thought the officers at the commanders table. "They were all under your command right Zero?" "Of course... I used to be the highest ranking Maverick Hunter on the planet...."

A lone purple light cut through the gloom of the training room. A light hum sang cracking the silence. _…Who was that girl? What was that feeling I had when I saw her?... _The purple blade caved its way through the air, before its hum became a scream as the blade slashed through the wall.

…_The way she looked at him... What was that look?... _The blade launched forth as a demon leaps forth after it's prey... _That look... That look... What was it?... What was It?... _ The fist of the replode holding the blade smashed into the floor sending beams of ravenous light striking across the room.

"I AM ZERO!!! I AM THE ORIGINAL!!!!... … … He's the fake.... He's the clone..." from the dark corners of the crypt like room sprung deep hunting blue lights. "Omega..." was the ghost's call from the looming hologram of Dr. Weil. "...Yes my Master..." Spoke the clone knight has he lowered himself to one knee.

The only door to the cold crypt of a cell that housed Omega crawled open, And through those dark gates marched a team of human scantiest, and a squad of Weil's Pantheon drons. "Master what are theis fool for?" "Use them as you would see fit..."

"... Lord Weil how can mindless worms ad me?" "You are the hound of Ragnorock... Let them be your fangs..." Weil's ancent face, and demons voice faded from the room...

"Lord Omega... Lord Weil gave us orders to modify these drones to you specifications..." One of the young scientists explained. _...She reminds me of that girl... _Omega's dark eyes scanned over the young women. ..._And she will be his weakness..._ "I will sent specific orders to you in a few hours... leave me..." "Yes Lord Omega..." _…Soon We will end this..._

Zero walked slowly down each row of hibernation pods, greeting each Hunter as they woke. Steadily, but eve so slowly did he make his way towards X, who stood over the pod of his Alia. "you ready to wake your up?" "No... I really Wanted to wake her up alone..." "You know X I think we can make that work, we need to make sure Axle isn't around when you do it thought." X nodded laughing. "You'll get read of him right?" "Yeah."

"Daddy!!!!" "There's my girl." Zero pulled Alouette up into his arms spinning away his daughter's momentum. "Mommy Wants to know If you want something to eat..." Zero winked at Alouette. "well go eat with mom, just as soon as I wake an old friend of mine up.." "Really!?! Can I come two?" Zero nodded as he began walking down one of the farther back rows of pods. "Pod 773... Pallet... 76443//22-4432..." Zero's fingers nimbly darted over the key pad.

The pod hissed open to revel a young women, with blond hair and glasses. "Commander?" "Morning Pallet." Pallet sat up slowly trying to shake off the after effects of of the Hibernation pod, "She your"s?" "She is." "His Miss, my Names Alouette! It's nice to meat you!" she stretched her little hand out to the new women.

"Its nices to meat you, I'm Pallet...Commander Were's Axle?" Zero pointed to the pod beside her I thought you might want first dibs on him... Pallet, make sure you send him to the command center in three hours." "Yes sir." was the reply as Pallet began to type in the wake up code for Axle's pod.

"Daddy, can I eat lunch with Ramsey?" "Why?" "Because Mommy's cooking for you, and her cooking's nasty!" she stuck her tong out to enforce her point. "No... And I think Ceil's cooking is amazing... how could you think its bad? She's your mother..."

X watched as Pallet dragged Axle from his pod, and strait to the Resistance medical officers. _ Boy do I feel bad for him, Poor kid..._ But alas his attention could only be drawn away from Alia for so long. _It's been a wile..._ X keyed the awaken code into the pods side.

Mist like that of the frozen gates to the end of the world rain, as they crawl open to reveal the void,Reveling the angel that rest beneath it's frozen shell. X found that he had to steel himself as he looked into her sleeping eyes... _Far to long..._

X Placed his hand over the side of her face, in trying to wake her. "Alia..." Her eyes began to slowly flutter open. "X... X? I'm I dreaming again?" Her smile was like the crescent moon in the sky on a cool winters eve. "I's your dreaming, then I hopes it's a good dream." X smiled as a tear rolled down her soft pale cheek.

"I've waited for so long to see you again Alia.... I missed you..." "And I dreamed about you... It's been so lonely with out you X..." X slowly helped Alia from the pod, and lead her away to their home in the upper level's of the Hunter base.

"Daddy can I play while mommy finishes lunch?" "Yeah go ahead... Ceil... Ceil..." Zero pushed the door to the kitchen open, there with in finding Ceil dancing as she cooked.

Zero smiled as he watched her hips sway, and listened to her voice hum.. Well until she turned just enough to catch him in the corner of her eye. "Oh! Zero... I didn't see you their..." Ceil poped speakers out of her ears. "I found your Ipod... I didn't think you'd mind." "Never... What made you want to cook?" "Well I know how much you liked my cooking on our trip to the beach."

Her deep beautiful smile warmed his heart, "Let me go get Alouette."

And so it was that the youngest of the hunters awoke back to one another.

The old blue lord finally felt that he was no longer alone, his wife finally back in his arms...

And The Crimson Knight sat with his new family as he had never done before, his love, and his daughter...

But his demons sat cold, and alone in the dungeons of their masters waiting for the final moment in which the white night would strike against the red, in the final battle...

and thus was the beging of the death of the gods... Ragnorrock...

**Sorry about the long wait and short chapter, I swear there's ganna be action in the next chapter... **

**as and please let bid you all adue until nextime, yours sensarly Vao**


	30. The breath before the plunge

Chapter 29

...The breath before the plunge...

Weil sat alone in the Neo Acadian throne, eyes closed in the deemed shade of the dark, and dead hue of throne room, was the space station Ragnorrock. Thought he hadn't slept in over a hundred years, he still liked the idea of having absolute quiet around him for the night.

… _Your just a little smug, aren't you?_ Weil's hate filled orange eyes snapped open as his quiet throne room was intruded upon. "Tell me, What Reploid fool would dare intrude upon my throne room?"

_...Me? Intrude upon your rule? _Creaked the voice _How can I intrude upon a rule that was never supposed to happen? unevolved human... Usurper and pretender... Oh how I will enjoy the ending of your life... _And with that the voice faded, and the all to human chill that was crawling up Weil's spine was slowly waning away. "I will kill you..." Weil turned his gaze the many monitors that flowed around his throne... "Omega..." "Yes my lord." "I think Zero will be coming soon... be prepared." "Yes Lord Weil..."

Ceil eyes shot open in shock as pain jumped through her body. "Ceil you ok?" Ceil started coughing uncontrollably. "Ceil?" Zero leaped up, and the next thing Ceil knew she was staring into his eyes, still coughing, and her lungs aching.

she watched as Zero's eyes shot over her for a few seconds. "Ceil can you breath?" She nodded "y-cauu- cauu-caww" Zero snatched her up and began to run with all his might through the base towards the medical bay.

As they neared the med labs door Zero began shouting for Cervau, who not a few seconds latter ran out of his room across the hall from the lab. "What happened?" Asked the doctor as he used a light to examine Ceil's eyes. 'She woke up a little while a go coughing like that." Zero said as he nodded towards the blood that was slowly streaming from in between Ceil's fingers.

Cervau started up all of the labs scanning equipment. "Ceil It's be alright. Just think calming thoughts." Ceil focused her eyes, and watched Zero, as she tried to calm herself down. "Caaa- I- Caaa-I'm-caacaa" Cervau ran a scanner across Ceil, and then again. "...Zero I'm not picking any thing up on this one... hand me the one next to you."

Cervau ran the next scanner over Ceil a few time, only to find nothing again. After the same thing had been tried with two other hand held scanners, Ceil's cough slowly, yet surly began to die away. "Ceil do you feel alright? "I think its over." came Ceils horse sore answer to The doctors question.

"I'd like to start scanning you for problems right now..." "Alright I just need to make sure Alouette will be fine." Zero stood and walked over the one of the terminals within the lab. "I'll get X to look after her." Ceil nodded then lay back as Cervau began scanning her.

Deep with in bales of Weil's Fortress, upon a great throne to chaos sat Omega. His head resting knuckles of his right hand, as he laid himself agents the arms of the massive chair. _What was different about him... I remember his eyes being full of more hatred. His blade burning with rage..._

Omega had found himself asking himself that question over an over again for the past few hours. Every moment he spent was devoted to his fight with Zero, and understanding it. _He could have damaged me when I used the black lotus... yet instead he defended that girl... Is it Love I saw in his eyes instead of hate? Was his sword prepared by joy instead of anger? _

Omega cast his eyes down to the women that slept in his arms. She was a Reploid made in the image of the girl who was with Zero. She was weak and delicate, beautiful and fragile, and completely devoted to him. _...This Girl is my love... my devotion, and reason to fight... perhaps she will pride me with the same power that girl dose for Zero. _

Omega allowed him self to rap his arm around the Ceil clone's shoulder taking care to expose her neck. He lent down and began to make his way lower down her body thinking _...Such weakness leads to power?... unexpeted..._

Cervea almost dropped the scanner when he finally found the right frequency to scan Ceil with. "Cervau, did you figure out what's wrong with Ceil?" Zero said as he looked up to the doctor from Ceil's side. "Umm... I think is a type of microloid agent..."

Zero nodded "Well whats the Scanner say about its power level?" Cervau tried to wipe the screen before checking it again. "It's over nine thousand..." "What! Nine thousand!" Ceil gaped in utter shock, "That's impossible! The only thing that gives off a energy signature that high is bassium..."

**(Sorry boys and girls... but DBZ jokes are just that funny...)**

_How did bassium cells end up in my lungs? I thought Zero was the only replode that was made with bassium? How could I... _Zero gave Ceil the look she hated the most... the look that spoke of the discused he held for himself, and the pained twindege in his eyes... "Cervau... Could u give me and Ceil a few minuets?" "Yeah...I'll just be out side if u need any thing..."

"Zero how?"

"I don't know..."

"Is there a way to stop the cell?"

"No... Ceil, I'm so sorry... I didn't mean for this to happen... I don't Wa..."

Ceil pushed her finger to his lips. "Don't you dare Zero... Don't you dare tell me you don't want this..."

Ceil's eyes began to quiver as she continued. "I know you feel like this is something that shouldn't have happened, but did because of what Dr. Willy made you... I know that you're about to tell me you didn't want me to become a war machine like you are..."

Ceil laid her head agents his chest. Slowly her mind began to put the pieces to gather. "But... I don't want ether of us to think of this as a curse... or a mistake.. or a sin... I... I..." Ceil listened to the low hum that was the equivalent of Zero's heart beat, for the smallest of moments before she continued.

"I thought about this a lot..." her voice dropped as she continued. "I'm human...and your a reploid... no matter what I would have died... and you would have lived on...I would have left you and Alouette alone... And every time I thought about it... It made me cry..." Ceil buried her face in Zero's chest as tears began to run down her face.

Zero pulled her into a tight embrace. "... I never want to be apart from you... I never wanted to put you through losing some one you love ever again..." Ceil tried her hardest to hold back her tears, but they bubbled up like a fountain from her eyes. "

Zero just held Ceil close him, not knowing what to say... then again who would? Here he held a young woman who had never really had a chance to live her life, who feared death, not because she was worried about haven and hell, or because she held regrets about her life, but because, she loved him so much she just didn't want him to be hurt.

Yet every thing with in him made him feel as if he was robbing her of her humanity... some how hurting her, because she was going to become partly a machine, he feared that some how it would change her, and make into something she hated... "Ceil..." he whispered as he decided upon that he out make out of this moment in their life.

She looked up into his eyes, expecting his stern hurt ones staring back, but found instead watery joyfully sorrowful eyes looking down to hers. "... I was worried about us too, and what would happen when that time came... I never wanted to lose you... I don't think I could have bore it..."

Zero then smiled at her. "So I won't say I don't want this... I won't say its, a sin... I won't regret what happened here fore us..." Ceil smiled back speaking were he left off. "We will say it was a blessing. A blessing that will let us forever be together..."

Ceil sank back into his arms, and he into hers... Now their souls slowly becoming bound to gather within the tapestry of eternity...

Alia watch as X took a seat beside Alouette at the little round that sat in her and X's room. And she smiled as X's lesson began... She and X had spent the last day with X telling her about his life in the hundred years with out her, and that night they had spent together...

Alia lowed her face smiling, as she thought about the girl her husband had adopted... her... daughter... she liked that, and now at this little girl that considered her a grandmother, despite only meeting her a few hours ago.

It bothered her though, when Zero had called them he had looked very disturbed... and he wouldn't tell X any thing about what was going on... but she had learned long ago to put such things out of her mind until they were done with, then turned her attention back to X, an Alouette.

Alouette shouted smiling as she moved her bishop to the center of the chess board. "Checkmate grandpa!" X looked about the board unable to believe he'd lost... "I think your right... how did you get so good?" Alouette grinned ear to ear saying, "Daddy tough me how to play... hes a lot harder to beat than you are grandpa."

_How is this fare? Zero slept for the past hundred years, and I practiced almost every day! And what do I get? His little girl learned how to beat me in only a few months... How? _And just then the only deviant cell in X's body finally got a chance to show it's self. "Alouette, why don't you tell grandpa just what Zero thought you?"

The little girl hung her head. "I'm sorry grandpa, but daddy said I couldn't tell any body..." X signed in what he thought was eternal defeat. "That's alright... lets go see if lunch is done." "Yay Lunch!"

Cerveau waited a few minutes before he went back to the lab room with Zero and Ceil. "Um... are you two ready for me?" "We are..." "I guess you two talked about what happened right?" After waiting for a nod from the two of them, he continued. "from what the scanners said Ceil. I think the Bassium has completely converted your lungs, and is about half done with your spine, heart, and brain..."

Ceil thought for a moment, "I guess this means I'm the first human in history to become a Reploid... Its, well..." Zero gave Ceil a reassuring one armed huge. "It's a blessing... The fist human-Reploid ever."

Cerveau, nodded affurming Zero's statement. "Id like to implant other bassium Cells in to Ceil's other orgians in order to speed the process up... I don't want for something like this to happen with Ceil's heart, or brain next time."

_Why did Cerveau have to say something like that? _"When do we need to have the surgery?" Ceil asked quietly not wanting to hear the answer. "Right now if we can..."

In a half hour Zero, and Cerveau set up the medical equipment the doctor would need to preform the surgery, and as Cerveau started putting Zero and Ceil under. Zero turned his head, and winked at Ceil, just as he was deactivated. While She slowly lost her self in the medication that was cursing through her veins...

Leviathan walked closed beside Harpiua, firstly to help him walk, and secondly, but properly, and more importantly, so she could know he was their beside her. She'd nearly collapsed when she had seen him just after his fight with the clone of their master... But alas his injures were only deep cuts, and a rather bad crack in his mother board... but not problems for Cerveau to fix.

"Levi." hearing her name so suddenly, made the day dreaming guardian jump. "mmu?" "Have you thought about what your going to do when this is all over with?" "uh... No... I haven't really thought much about it to tell you the truth... how about you?" she asked as they came to one of the elevator doors on that level of the base.

Harpuia thought for a moment. "I'm not sure... I thought I'd be with you thought..." "I think you will be..." was Levi's smiling reaction.

The lights flashed, as the blades of the knights bit into one another. Their war cries reverberating like thunder through the dark under croft of a room they were in... then She saw the princess... dressed in white, step before her fallen knight, pleading, and begging for her lovers life... only until her lovers sword burned through her chest, and into the heart of his foe... and as the foe knight fell his helm shattered as glass...

And it was then Ceil saw, she was the princess, and the dead knight was Zero... and all the while she heard laughing... dark and cruel coming from the dark... from the deep dark for a daemon's third eye...


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 30

The plunge.

_Initializing... please wait... please wait... please enter user name... prospering... processing... activating user interface... welcome to the Crimson princess mark I, civilian style crimson knight model... activating motor systems check... pleases wait... please wait... Motor system activation successful..._

_Activating visual and audio systems... please wait... please wait... Activation successful... … … … … finalizing status scans... All systems at 100% optimal levels... starting up activation sequence... 3...2...1.._

Ciel's eyes slowly opened as the strange new computerized voice in her head woke from the medically induced sleep. _Ugh... what happened? _Ciel asked her self as the meds slowly started to were off. _Lets see... I was in the medical wing of the base... Then Cerveau implanted bassiume cells in me... I guess it worked, I wonder were Zero is? _

Ceil tried to sit up rubbing her eyes, only to be pushed back down. "You might not want to do that Ciel." "Uh! Why not? Am I hooked up to a machine or something?" Ciel asked worried. "No your not dressed." Ciel's face went red as Zero softly pushed her back and pulled the sheets of the bed she was laying on over her. "And you know this how?" Ciel asked the now nervous Zero. "W-well, You see..." "You were peeking weren't you!you just couldn't resist my amazing good looks..."

Ciel tried her best not to grin or smirk while she teased Zero, but she must have failed, because a few seconds latter Zero smirked the most devious smirk any women as ever seen. "I didn't look..._But_, I think you wanted me to... Am I right?"

"N-No! I-I was just... um..." Zero leaned in close and on her hips, in such a way as he was laid across her, and their faces were so close that their lips were nearly touching. "You were just what?" when Ciel couldn't answer Zero he leaned over so that he could whisper into her ear... "Well then..." Zero moved away and sat back in to the chair beside her bed slipping a kiss on her cheek as he did. "That my dear is what we call a turn around." Zero chuckled to himself as he watched Ciel try to sit up in a way as to keep herself covered.

_She's so beautiful with a little red in her cheeks... _Zero thoughts were cut short when Ciel lend over and returned the kiss. _I sear, if I had that damn ring I'd ask her right now..._ "Well then I'll remember that... Thanks Zero... how many times dose this make that you've saved my life?" Zero smiled and thought for a moments. "If I get a kiss for every time I do, thin Id say not enough." "you flirt."

"Do you think you could get some clothes?" "Yeah I'll be right back." Ciel smiled to her self as she watched Zero leave. ..._Oh Zero..._

Zero heard voices coming from his room as he stepped off the elevator. "Who's in their?" "Oh hi Zero." X replied poking his head out the door. "I was going to take Alouette to the pool, She's just changing now." Zero nodded, "Thanks, me and Ciel both appreciate it."

"Is she alright Zero? What happened?" "She's fine... But... I..." Zero's eyes fell sharply away from his ancient friend. "DADDY!" Alouette Screamed out as she ran from her room in to Zero's leg. "Hay Sweetheart.." "Is Mommy Alright?" She asked her little eyes tearing up as she thought about her mother.

"She's OK, Moms just resting now... Let Grandpa take you to the pool, and we can go see her together." Zero smiled making Alouette's fears disappear. "OK daddy." "Have fun." Zero watched for a moment as his daughter walked out the door. "Hay X," Zero tossed a small black box to X. "Do you think she'll like this?" X popped the lid on the box up, "Yeah I think she will... Me and Alia are going to come by to see Ciel latter tonight." And with that they left.

"Harpuia, and Leviathan walked slowly about the base, Harpuia slowly limped as he tried to adjust to upgrades to his systems, and Leviathan walked slowly beside him just enjoying the fact that she could be with him.

"Harpy, what should we do? ... When this is all over I mean." Harpuia stayed silent for a few moments, before smiling. "how about we go live in small house near a lake..." "You shouldn't make fun, I was being serious..." was the both desired, and disproving pout of an answer that Harpuia had wanted. "Levi... I wasn't kidding, I've seen the pictures in your old room... I thought you liked the mountains, and lakes?"

"I do, but you've never been one to talk about stuff like this..." "You disapprove?" "No! I happen to like you better this way." Leviathan smiled teasing the ex-general. "Well... I thought you'd like that Idea..." And with that the two began laughing, loving the new normal talks that they now could share.

… _I am the nightmare, with in your skull ever hunting your thoughts and dreams... I am the eternal curse that will prevail over all the earth... When my hand reaches down into the heart of this world, shale all in creation be remade... _Weil had long grown weary of the voice in his skull. I had began when he had began studying the Sigma virus... He being human the virus didn't effect him in a major way, but lately... as he neared the end of his latest project the voice had become fore more potent...

But then again in a way, it was an advantage. It was one of his favorite pastimes to ague with the voice about how He would soon be a god... Well at least the undisputed ruler for the rest of eternity. "Omega." "Yes Lord Weil..." "Begin preparations for firing the Ragnarok Cannon..." "As you command lord Weil..."

Omega slowly drew his hand across a small key pad with in his throne. "Lord Omega... My love. What are you doing?" The Ciel clone quietly asked, already having learned to fear the violent out bursts of her dark idle in her very short existence. "Our master Lord Weil... wishes to be the god of this world. He wishes to be the lord of chaos...And so I will be his dark messiah, I will be the doom of all my masters foes, I am the wold the bites gods, and brings forth Ragnarok.." And she smiled warmly, never knowing or ever suspecting the horrors behind what her twisted lover had said.

Ciel giggled to herself. Thinking about herself, and Zero... smiling when she thought of how their life would be after every thing was said and done... were they would live, the ways they would spend their time. ..._We'll move away probably... and maybe one day after Alouette starts living by herself, we'll have children... _Ciel felt her face warm up as she thought about it, suddenly realizing that this was one of the only times she was glade Zero wasn't around.

Zero stopped out side the med bay door, look down at the small black box in his hand a taking a deep breath. ..._I've fought army's of mavericks with out even so much of a second thought, but I'm getting worked up over a box, and a question that I know the answer to... If I make it to haven, I've gotta remember to ask God why he made things like this so hard.. "_hhhaawhooo..." Zero pressed the open key beside the door.

"Ciel I hope This'll do you." he said as he set the close on the bed. She smiled starting to sit up. "Don't peek." was the mischievous teasing response to his entering the room, and he turned around as she changed, teasing back. "I'll only peek a little bit I swear." Ciel watched his back for a moment smiling to her self... "Zero, Will you sit beside me, I'm a little cold."

Zero slid under the blanket beside her, so that she lay agents his chest, and he rested his chin on her head. His left arm over her shoulders, his right holding her left hand, well it would have been if not for the small black box that blocked her delicate fingers from knitting together with his.

"Zero. Whats that in your hand?" ..._Damn it, I had mint to have saved this until later... _"Well when Ceraveau was pulling bassium cell's out of me, I had him remove a little peace..." neither of them moved , but Zero could tell from the tone of her voice that she was both concerned, and curious as to why the part had been taken out. "Was their something wrong with it?" _...I don't guess theirs any good lies I could tell to put this off? Nope cant think of any thing... _Zero thoughts kept he quiet for a moment.

"I... Just thought of a better use for it is all." "you thought of a better use for one of parts in your body? What in haven's name could that be?" Ciel's voice was calm, and at ease as she spoke. Zero however for one of the very few times, perhaps the only time, in his life took a breath to steady himself before holding the box out were Ciel could see it clearly.

"I've been thinking a lot the past few days.. About the war... humans, reploids, the Resistance... X, Alia, Alouette... You, and me... I know I want to see the world, your world, in peace... I know I want Alouette to be happy, and have a life like none of us as had... I've been thinking about what I've always seen in X, and Alia's relationship... How they have the one thing that was taken from me..." Ceil tightened her gripe on Zero, and started to try to comfort him, "Zero, you..." But she was cut off. "... Well what I thought was taken from me any way... I had Cerveau put a little peace of my heart in this box..."

Zero popped the box open in his hand so that Ciel couldn't see what was with in it. "I had him a little pice of my soul in this box... something that would never ever be given to any one else... something that no one else will ever have..." Zero took Ciel's delicately small right hand in both of his firm strong ones, ever so slowly sliding his fingers over hers. The box silently falling off the bed, only a light thud signifying it had served it's propose of containing one of the most vital creations in the entirety of the universe.

Ciel gasp, unable to fully believe, or for that matter hope, that what was happening wasn't a dream... "Over the past months that I've known you, I've fallen so deeply in love with you, your mind, your thoughts, your ideas, your beliefs, with you at the very core of who you are... Ciel I love you so much, and I can't imagine my life with out you..."

He turned so that he could hold her hands before him, and so that they faced each other. She could feel his heart beating nearly as hard as hers, as they locked eyes... Ciel tried her best but couldn't stop her self from trembling, or stop her eyes from watering up. Zero was doing all he could to stay the course, and keep his voice strong, as he continued.

Slowly Zero pulled his hands away reveling the luminous silver gold bassiume ring he had placed upon her finger, that hat it's top wand be twisted into the shape of a white rose. "...Ciel... would you merry me..."

Ciel gasped and pulled her hand up to her eyes, tears beginning to flow uncontrollably down her cheeks. " I... uhhuhhf...tmhuuhf.. Zero I..." she tried as hard as she could to answer yes, ho how she wanted to scream yes, and hug him, kiss him, and cry her eyes out with joy, but as hard as she was trying she couldn't get over the initial shock of having her deepest desire come true.

And Zero set there every second passing by like it was a hundred-thousand years, as he waited for an answer, he had never before in his life felt as desperate as he did just then, never before in his life had he placed so much into one question...

Finally Ciel found her voice, "Yes! Yes!" she through herself into Zero, berrying her face in his chest, and he holding her as close as he possible could, as he listening to her muffled crying, "I love you so much, yes... I love you... yes... yes..." She looked up into his eyes, just before they come together in a deep passion filled kiss.

And so, two lives become one... and a Knight, and his Princess took the plunge into eternity, together...

Welcome back folks... Sorry its been so long, sorry the chapters short, but I have a good excuse this time... My pc crashed... again... ]={ but it be fixed now... hopefully. Next update is the beginning of the end of MMZ 4... and on a closing note, sorry to my Axle fans out their. He's only make a brief cameo this time round.

So until next time my most dear readers, live well... Your till the very bitter end. Vao.

p.s. Fedoras ( ] ) are cool. Just to paraphrase the Doctor.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 31

RAGNAROCK

I

The Devouring Dragon

[Just a little warning. Theirs some newly wed material in this chapter, but its not in any way to much for a T rating. YOU HAVE BEEN WORND... =) ]

Ceil quietly giggled to her self as she kept looking at her ring... She and Zero had set their in that small hospital bed for a long while not talking, but every second of it for Ciel had been ecstatic... But for Zero, it was one of the most relieving time of his life, and the happiest, but alas it had been a little to much for him, and he had fallen asleep a few hours ago.

Ciel stopped playing with her ring as she heard the door open. "MOMMY!" Alouette shot through the door, and strait into Ciel's lap. "I missed you Mommy!, I was worried..." Were the cries or the little child. "I missed you to Sweety..." Ciel's warm deep smile, and bright shining eyes quickly calmed her daughter. "Mommy that's a pretty ring..." Alouette said as she held her mothers hand up to her eyes. "Were did it come from?"

"I think Zero might have had something to do with it... Am I right?" X said as he and Alia entered the room. "... Yeah he did..." Ciel smiled and looked back at the ring. "um are you Alia?" Ciel asked noticing Alia standing just beside X as they pulled chairs up to the side of the bed. "I am." the two stared at each other for a few moment s trying to understand one another.

"Dad told me all about you when I was little..." "He told me you were a wonderful daughter..." "I always wanted to meet you..." "And I was looking forward to meeting you...I hope its alright with you that Alouette thinks I'm her grandmother." "That's great, um..." Ciel Mustered up all the courage in her body, and took a deep breath. "Mom.." "Ciel.." and in a moment the two embraced each other with teary eyes.

X, Alouette, and a just woken up Zero watched in awe, as a mother, and a daughter meet for the first time. "I mint to ask you earlier Zero, were did the ring come from?" "I had Cearveua pull an O-ring out of my hand..." "Good one." "Thanks X."

After a few minuets X finally asked what had happened, and over the next twenty minuets Zero, explained as best he could. "So you think that Ciel was exposed to bassiume cells with in the orb of light that you generated when the Resistance base was destroyed?" "More or less yeah..." "Well Ciel your a amazing first, a human reploid. Alia added to Zero's answer.

X turned to Ciel a big smile on his face, "I'm glade, a bridge between humans and Reploids... maybe you'll be able to bring peace to out world." X stopped, a odd thought hitting him. "what are going to do about the wedding?"

… … … … … … … … … … "We have no Idea..." Was Zero, and Ciel's joint answer. "well we cant have that now can we?" Alia jumped up and began forcing Zero, and X out of the room. "you two go find a good place to have the ceremony, and we'll get the hole thing planned." "Ehh... … X... is she always that pushy?" "Only when she had her mind set on something..." and with that the two legendary hunters made their way down the hall.

A few days latter the entirety of the Resistance, and the Maverick hunters were gathered inside of the base's inner garden, Zero, in his armor shined to a point of near elimination, and Ciel in a radiant white dress that one of some of the female solders had paced together. They stood their hand in hand. X standing behind them reading the vows, Alia dabbing her eyes, Leviathan hardly holding back tears of joy, Harpuia stood beside Leviathan wearing a rare smile, Alouette watching in amazement not quite knowing what to think...

Ciel smiled as the happiest day in her life so far was unfolding before her. She was wearing makeup witch her new step mother had insisted she wear, and her dress, was one the most beautiful she had ever worn... She look at Zero as he stood their, his armor shining like a knight of old... _My Crimson Knight who came to save me... hehe... _

… _Ciel... She's so beautiful... _Zero's eyes traveled over Ciel, memorizing every wonderful shining detail. The way the dress ever so slightly held onto her form in the most perfect places, the way her make up made her checks glow with the slightest pink light... The way her hair fell like woven gold down her shoulders... The way her lips, with the deep red lipstick over them, made her mouth so much more soft and drawing...

but at last his eyes came back to hers.

...Glowing blue sapphires in seas of hope, and peace... for all the long years Zero had lived, he had never seen anything more beautiful than she was then and there... X spoke the final vows.

Zero: "I do..."

Ciel: "I do..."

And in the moment it took for them to reach each other for their kiss. They felt their hearts, and souls come together...

Then theirs lips parted, and Ciels sweat smile slowed Zero in his movement way, and his arms holding here nearly made her lean back into him... But the moment for them was interrupted when someone yelled, "NOW THE PARTY STARTS!"

Then the music started, and the food was brought out, and every man, and women, Resistance solder, and Maverick Hunter, stared dancing, singing, laughing, eating, and congratulating the Zero, and Ciel, as they walked among their friends...

Leviathan watched Ciel as she danced with Zero. "I just cant believe I'm seeing my little sister getting married..." her eyes watered up as she spoke with Harpuia. "I know... It seams like yesterday we were celebrating her birthday..." Harpuia pulled Leviathan closer to him...

X sat with Alia across the room from Ciel, and Zero. "You ok X?" "yeah... its just a little weird... My best friend and my daughter..." Alia smiled as she rubbed X's back. "Well... their perfect for one another thought..." "That they are..." "HAY'YA X!" Axle ploped down beside X, and Alia. "Who'd of ever thought any one could fall in love with old Zero hu!" "You sure you wanna say that out loud, what if he hears you?" Axle laughed. "I'm not worryed about Zero... I think Ciel might kill me thought! Hehe..."

As the hours ticked on, and on, slowly Zero, and Ciel faded away from the crowed. Ciel laid against Zero, as the elevator slowly rose to the level their room was on. "Was this every thing you wanted it to be Ciel?" "It was so much more than I had expected..." "I glade."

as the elevator slowly stopped, and its doors slide open, Zero lifted Ciel off her feet, his eyes locked with hers the hole time as he made their way through the hall... Then their home, and finally to their bed...

And as he laid her back into the bed, their lips meet, their hands roaming each other, slowly doing away with armor and clothing... … …

…

…

…

…

…

…

Nearly two weeks went by with out Zero of Ciel being seen... well the few times they were they were holding hands, of softly whispering doting comments to one another. "The few people that had known Ciel said it had been a long time since they'd seen her that happy, and To thoughts who knew Zero said that he and never been that happy before in the entirety of his life.

But the reality of the world come crashing into the lives of the people with in that base on one such day, when Alia's voice blasted out over the intercom of the base... "In coming enemy attack, brace for impact!"

…

The base rocked, and shook, and shattered, as a dark beam of light collided with the Hunter bases' shield... "damage report... the shields holding, but I don't think we can take many more of thought."

"What was that?" Zero's voice come over the intercom. "from what I can tell, we were shot from a space cannon... me need to send someone up their now..."

X, Axle, Harpuia, Leviathan, Zero, and Ciel soon stood in the command room, "Alia can you transfer us there?" "Yes... but from what the scanners are saying... you'll need a top notch hacker to reach the control room..." "I'll go, I can probably can get every one through their in just a few minutes..." Ciel spoke from just behind Zero.

And in that moment their eyes meet, and the hole of the argument happened with in a moments flash. _Your not going, its too dangerous... yes I am... Fine... _with a nod form Zero, Alia counted. "we need to take out the weapon, the engines, and the control cent... you'll have to break into teams. "Me and Axle, kill the cannon, Harpuia Levi, take out the engines..." "Me and Ciel'll go strait for the command center..." Zero finished for X as they all stepped onto the transfer pad. "Good luck... transfer in 3... 2... 1..." and in a flash of light the team disappeared...

A dark deep laugh filled the, and shook the the dark throne room that was his cell, "Finally Zero is here..." the clone of Ciel clutched at his arm nervously. "what would you have me do?" Omega batted her away. "stay out of my way..." the depths of his disgust dripping like poison into the poor clone girl. "Y-yes... my-my... love..."

_Oh... ho ho... your screwed now you pathetic human... Not only is X here, but Zero too... … _The now ever present voice in Weils head shook him from his thoughts of victory with his space cannon. "What do you mean..." _ Your pathetic contraption failed... you shouldn't have limited my power with in this machine... now you will die... And I will consume you..._ "I WILL NEVER BE BESTED! I AM LORD WEIL NEW GOD OF THE EARTH!" Weil quickly regained his composer... "Damned Maverick..." he muttered under his breath as he watch the power core of his station float a few feet of the ground, the glowing blue in the generator pulsing ever so slightly...

"Ok every one go." was all that Zero said as soon as they had landed, he and Ciel and ran towards the center of the station, X, and Axle towards stations cannon, and Harpuia, and Leviathan ran towards the engines...

Harpuia flew a few feet ahead of Leviathan as they sped their way throughout the dreadnought of a space station. Carving their way through drone after drone after drone, after drone... though not a true danger, that many drones did course the two ex generals to be scraped or scratched every now and again, as the obliterated everything in their path.

That is until they reached the engines... fast towering turbines, pistons, and bright glowing power tubes.

And siting with in the lights of the power tubes, sat a shadow... and as Leviathan, and Harpuia came to a stop it spoke in a voice they both knew, and would soon come to fear... "It was all my hart could take when I learned about Ciel's betrayal ... But now I must face my commander, and friend, and my sister as enemies of master X as well?"

the figure stood, throwing away the tattered brown cloak that had been hiding his armor. "I The Fighting Fefnir! True guardian of Neo Acadia shall crush you! Enemies, of the humans!" in a flash of burning light his oversized arm cannon materialized. "Finny..." Leviathan tried to walk towards her brother. But with in the moment of her first step, and the flash of her brothers cannon Harpuia snatched her up just as a flaming blast exploded from were she had been.

"Levi... I don't think that's the Fefinr we used to know..." "Die Mavrickes!" fiery dragons rocketed through the air as Fefinr struck out towards his former allies. "how could you do this to us?" Harpuia shouted as he set Leviathn down behind one of the towering power tubes. "Your the ones who betrayed Master X. Harpy..." was the cold retort.

Lighting shot from gusts of emerald wind as Harpuia tried to land an attack on the rebuilt Fefinr... "How can you even be here Finny?" Leviathan yelled as she cast freezing pillars of ice in dancing circles around the power tubes, pistons, and engines. In that moment the a blast of fire tore through the pillars, and struck Harpuia from the sky.

"Lord Weil gave me a chance to redeem myself for allowing Ciel to live, and for master X to be destroyed ... now I will defend humanity... I Will defend LORD WEIL!"

And in a spinning leap Fefinr fire a barrage of dragons breath blasts int to the sky knight. Sending him tubaling through the air, and landed before his sister, like a beast form hell, his fist like claws as he let into her with a barrage of punches and kick, and only ending when his fist smashed into the ground sending a demon wave of light coursing through her.

"I have become fare stronger then ether of you could possibly imagine..." was all that was needed to tell leviathan that her brother was no more... "DEMON THUNDER STORM!" Fefinr turned a moment to late to dodge the raging tornado of crimson thunderbolts terrorizing their way through the room...

Fefinr coughed as he staggered out of the cloud of smoke that was born of the death of the tornado. "... I hate lighting..." "LEVI NOW!" Fefinr's eyes widened as Leviathan's spear ripped through his chest. "I'm so sorry brother..." tears falling from her checks as she spoke. "You are no sister to me bitch..." A crazed grin took Fefinr's face... "DIE NOW!" one of the dragon head cannons slammed into Leviathan, and the other caught hold of Harpuia who had drivin his blades into his foes back...

…

BOOM...

...Slowly the smoke cleared, and the two ex generals slowly picked themselves up... "Levi... haka... are you ok?" Leviathan staggered up holding her rips. "I think I'll live... … I think that... Ha...oowww... that tornado did more to him than we thought... you ok?" Harpuia gave himself a once over. "I think I just got the wind knocked out of me..."

"Do you Really believe you could end me that easily?" they both turned in horror to find that nearly destroyed corps of Fefinr standing once again... "Lord Weil gave me a power you will never be able to even begin to imagine..."

Fefinr held both his dragon headed cannons in front of him. Screaming like a berserk Viking god...

"Devour all the earth! The living, and the Dead, Mortals, and Gods, and end this reched world! FEFINR!"

with his finale scream did his body begin to burn, and his flesh faded away... And the burning light of transformation leaped forwards, like a great drakes skull snarling as it tried to devour them... The light snaked, and coiled its way around the room ever growing ever expanding until A great snakelike dragon rose from the burning light, its armor black, and dead, like decay and blood. It's body miles long, its eyes like hell, and then in a moment it lunged like lighting trying to devour the Arcadian generals hole.

Leviathan ran with all her might freezing section after section of mile wide dragon hide, and Harpuia quickened lighting across it's horned head, and bladed spine... But nothing they could do could harm true form of Fefinr... and despite the demon's size cannons lined its back, acid that could melt a reploid dripped from its fangs, and fire leaped from its mouth.

"Blizzaria!" frozen sickles shot from the ground freezing the dragon in it's place. "Demon thunderstorm!" Lighting struck the eyes of the stilled maw of a beast... … but then the best lunged, and in one dark snaking strike to swallowed both Harpuia, and Leviathan...

… … …

… … …

… … …

"Levi you alright?" Harpuia asked as he hovered mere feet above a ever rise pool of acid. "Yeah I'm alright..." "good, I'm going to take out it's heart... I don't wish for Fefinr to do the biding of this madman as if he were a beat..." "Thanks Harpy..." with those final words the two lonched for the towards the dragons heart..."

The dragon screamed as its hears was ripped from its chest... It trashed, and wailed, and screamed as it tour through the engine room leaving not in its path... "And so the dragon Fefinr devoured the world..." Harpuia said in honor of his falling friend... "Goodbye Finny..." Levithan spoke as she and Harpuia ran to rejoin Zero, and the others...

Such was the beginning of Ragnarok...

yay new chapter... I'm really trying with my spelling and grammar sorry... but I like this new word prossesor, maybe things'll work out right? Well hope eveyone like The Devouring Dragon... For any who are familiar with the being fefinr is named for you should look up Norse mythos. It's quite good.

Well till next time my dear readers yours truly Vao.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 32

Ragnarok

II

The hidden Phantom

X and Axle leaped and skidded through the space station."Yo X! How much farther man?" X rolled to the left firing a charged shot through a squadron... "Only a little furthers... RIGHT!" with that final shout they smashed through the door, nearly avoiding a giant tank mechaloid...

"WOW!" Axle mused to himself as they looked up and the massive focusers of the cannons beam... X looked about the tall energy columns of the room, and the ledges, and spikes that jutted up around each beam.

"So? Whats the plan, blow the place up, or find a control panel?" X gave Axle a hard stare, "what do you think Axle? Find a control panel." and so they set off looking around for a control panel... "HAY Axle, I found the controls... … … damn it..." after only a few button presses the screen read.

_Die enemy of Lord Weil._

X leaped backwards into the falling shadow of his former first guardian. As the two tumbled away from one another the ninja rose saying. "Very good X... you were almost as fast as Zero was when I fought him..." Axle ran over to X leveling his pistols with Phantoms head. "you know this guy!" "Yeah this is Hidden Phantom, he used to be my top general." "Until Zero defeated me that is... Now I serve Lord Weil..." Phantom grind under his mask. "Goodbye master X." Phantom diapered in a flash of black smoke...

"Axle watch out..." just as X finished kuni daggers began raining in torrents from the shaded deeps of the darkness that loomed above them. Axle began firing as fast as he could into the falling knives, whilst X shot plasma blasts into the dark.

"Neither of you can hit me with such bright attacks..." came the haunting shadowy voice of the Ninja. "Fine then lets see you hide with this... Solar beam!" Axle yelled as his pistols changes, and began firing shining multiple colored beams.

Axle kept firing beam after beam into the shadows, each time coming closer and closer to hitting Phantom, and finally the ninja was struck. "Alright yeah hea!" "What are you so happy about?" was the cold remark just as the armor and flesh of Axles right shoulder shattered. "Only a fool doesn't watch his back... correct X?" Phantom finished as he turned to deflect a plasma blast from X.

"But now that I think about it... two on one isn't very fare... shadow clone..." phantom brought a fist to his face... poof... a second phantom stood beside its creator.. "Now the two of you die."

X bearly managed to throw himself out of the way of Phantoms blades, "Charge UGHA!" X fell back as a shadow clone Phantom's boot preplanned itself in the side of his helm. "Lord Weil has made me fare faster than when last I fought!" shouted the third Phantom as it dropped from the shadowy ceiling.

X, and Axle stood back to back as four phantom Clones spun in shaded circulars around them. "Axle you remember when we had to deal with that snake maverick in the southern swamps?" "Yeah? Same plane as then hu?" "Yeah on my mark. … 3... 2... 1.. … mark!" with that "mark" came a valley of plasma and copy shots, then as soon as Axle's armor had shifted into the horrified form of Phantom, a grand cloud of smoke bellowd out from the Phantom Axle...

"Do you believe such a simple trick could fool me?" the four phantoms lunch high into the air after each attempting to capture their query, But, from beneath them speed out two black armored reploids with bladed wings upon their backs, each crying as flew from the smoke "NOVA STRIKE!"

Blazing golden strikes of lighting fast plasma struck through the phantoms as they fell through the air.  
"I fail my heritage... be devised by such simplistic tactics..." The Phantoms slowly faded back together. "I truly believed that I wouldn't have to resort to transforming... but such as it is... I must..."

Phantom crossed his arms before his chest clasping is shoulders, then screaming throwing his arms and cap into the air... his eyes fading back into his mask and glowing like the fires of hell.

"Cry out! Scream! Glide beneath the moonless start! Bring forth terror, draining the life blood of the world! Shadow lord Hidden Phantom!

Black smoke flushed from beneath the his cloak as phantom fell to the ground. In raising their stood a cloaked figure rapped in gleaming silver blades, only the fell red eyes, and the two white spikes... and a screeching voice seething from a hidden maw. "Now I will end your lives..."

"Shit!" Axle rolled away from a spinning shadow aimed for his head. X's plasma bolts disappointed ageist the bladed cloak, "do you really believe me that weak?" X felt his ears begin to ring, just before his armor began to crack. _Damn... sonic waves..._ "HOLLOW VOID!" all sound cut out as a blue black shinning sphere shot towards Phantom.

Phantoms cloak flew open, revealing the gaping maw of vampiric fangs, and the bladed wings of a great bat like wraith! With a flap of wings, both Phantom and the maverick hunters were sent flings, he up, and them across the floor.

"Fools."

towers of poison smoke began bellowing from the wings of the bat above, as it began to fly about the dark room. "HA! Were reploids dummy! poison don't work on us!" Axle shouted as the demon fog clawed its was towards him."

"What the hell X? Why'd ya kick me?" "Axle that smokes filled with microloids! They'd tear your systems apart if you breathed it in, you moron!" "OH... Thought you almost had me their did you!"

Axle shouted firing wiled up at Phantom. X's armor turned red...

"Rising fire cannon!" cried the blue bomber as he fired balls of fire into the spires of poison smoke...

… Phantoms demon screaming voice echoed through the hollow room as the fire flew up the smoke and set him ablaze. His wings melting, and his fanged maw of a body falling from the air, shattering the spiked pillars of the room, "You will pay for that."

The bat like remnants of Phantom faded within the shadows just before his body hit the floor. "Damn... how much dose it tack to kill this guy?" "I tried to make him half as tough as Zero... That answer your question?" "And I thought I was stupid X! Wait... that came out wrong..."

X spun around just as the Fangs sand into Axle's shoulder, and the gruesome face on Phantom emerged from the shadows. "AXLE!" X fired a charged shot through Phantom's chest, the blast annihilating all that was left of the former Guardians broken, burnt form. Axle's body shook violently as the poisonous from phantoms fangs devoured his body, and his glowing red energy fluid was drained from him...

"Hay X... did ya get him?" X held Axle in his arms as the last mega bits of him were slowly deleted... "yeah buddy, I got him..." "good... X? Tell Pallet I'm really ganna miss her..." slowly Axles last moment of life ended...

"My you rest in the peace that you so gallantly gave your life to achieve... goodbye Axle..." X bowed his head for a moment in honor of his fallen comrade... "Alia..." "I know X..." Alia's voice softly cracked over X's intercom... "Pallet's already gone... X... I'm so sorry..." X nodded... "We still have to destroy this space station... Alia. Here I go."

In agony X fired a charged plasma shot into the hart of stations cannon...

The blasting Flames followed behind X like the warrior god that the legends of the Maverick wars had made him into...

Zero and Ciel ran as they had through Ice temple, but this time Zero ran as fast as he could, and Ciel found that unlike then, now she could follow, but were he ran silently and effortlessly striking down, drone after drone, she ran in a loud, clunky fashion...

Until they came unto the door... it stood tall, with black plates, and cold, golden marks, lines and symbols, all decorating in to a single Greek letter... Omega.

"Ciel, I don't know whats in there, but..." Zero turned giving Ciel a half smile. "just stay behind me... I won't let any thing happen to you." "I'm not worried about myself... just you..." Ciel smiled weakly as they made their way through the door...

"... I have waited a long time for this... the end of our duel..." Omega stood pushing his clone Ciel away. "I even stooped so low as the make her, it increase my power... " the white demon night motioned to the girl who was striking back behind him. "But... Lord Weil needs more time... So, I shall talk and you shall Liston.." Zero nodded. And Omega continued.

"you and I have been fighting for how long now Zero? 100 years? And all this time you and me have men about equal... but I have to know... how did you discover that a weak girl could give you power?"

"I don't give Zero any thing..." Ciel spoke up, "if any thing all of us draw strength from him..." Omega grinned... "Good. If your giving your power to others then you should be easier to kill..."

"Then let us end this..." Zero fell back into his old, and time tested battle stance... as did Omega... and so did the two knights stand ready to Finnish their final fight.

_Zero... please becarful..._

_Lord Omega..._


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 32

Ragnarok

II

The hidden Phantom

X and Axle leaped and skidded through the space station."Yo X! How much farther man?" X rolled to the left firing a charged shot through a squadron... "Only a little furthers... RIGHT!" with that final shout they smashed through the door, nearly avoiding a giant tank mechaloid...

"WOW!" Axle mused to himself as they looked up and the massive focusers of the cannons beam... X looked about the tall energy columns of the room, and the ledges, and spikes that jutted up around each beam.

"So? Whats the plan, blow the place up, or find a control panel?" X gave Axle a hard stare, "what do you think Axle? Find a control panel." and so they set off looking around for a control panel... "HAY Axle, I found the controls... … … damn it..." after only a few button presses the screen read.

_Die enemy of Lord Weil._

X leaped backwards into the falling shadow of his former first guardian. As the two tumbled away from one another the ninja rose saying. "Very good X... you were almost as fast as Zero was when I fought him..." Axle ran over to X leveling his pistols with Phantoms head. "you know this guy!" "Yeah this is Hidden Phantom, he used to be my top general." "Until Zero defeated me that is... Now I serve Lord Weil..." Phantom grind under his mask. "Goodbye master X." Phantom diapered in a flash of black smoke...

"Axle watch out..." just as X finished kuni daggers began raining in torrents from the shaded deeps of the darkness that loomed above them. Axle began firing as fast as he could into the falling knives, whilst X shot plasma blasts into the dark.

"Neither of you can hit me with such bright attacks..." came the haunting shadowy voice of the Ninja. "Fine then lets see you hide with this... Solar beam!" Axle yelled as his pistols changes, and began firing shining multiple colored beams.

Axle kept firing beam after beam into the shadows, each time coming closer and closer to hitting Phantom, and finally the ninja was struck. "Alright yeah hea!" "What are you so happy about?" was the cold remark just as the armor and flesh of Axles right shoulder shattered. "Only a fool doesn't watch his back... correct X?" Phantom finished as he turned to deflect a plasma blast from X.

"But now that I think about it... two on one isn't very fare... shadow clone..." phantom brought a fist to his face... poof... a second phantom stood beside its creator.. "Now the two of you die."

X bearly managed to throw himself out of the way of Phantoms blades, "Charge UGHA!" X fell back as a shadow clone Phantom's boot preplanned itself in the side of his helm. "Lord Weil has made me fare faster than when last I fought!" shouted the third Phantom as it dropped from the shadowy ceiling.

X, and Axle stood back to back as four phantom Clones spun in shaded circulars around them. "Axle you remember when we had to deal with that snake maverick in the southern swamps?" "Yeah? Same plane as then hu?" "Yeah on my mark. … 3... 2... 1.. … mark!" with that "mark" came a valley of plasma and copy shots, then as soon as Axle's armor had shifted into the horrified form of Phantom, a grand cloud of smoke bellowd out from the Phantom Axle...

"Do you believe such a simple trick could fool me?" the four phantoms lunch high into the air after each attempting to capture their query, But, from beneath them speed out two black armored reploids with bladed wings upon their backs, each crying as flew from the smoke "NOVA STRIKE!"

Blazing golden strikes of lighting fast plasma struck through the phantoms as they fell through the air.  
"I fail my heritage... be devised by such simplistic tactics..." The Phantoms slowly faded back together. "I truly believed that I wouldn't have to resort to transforming... but such as it is... I must..."

Phantom crossed his arms before his chest clasping is shoulders, then screaming throwing his arms and cap into the air... his eyes fading back into his mask and glowing like the fires of hell.

"Cry out! Scream! Glide beneath the moonless start! Bring forth terror, draining the life blood of the world! Shadow lord Hidden Phantom!

Black smoke flushed from beneath the his cloak as phantom fell to the ground. In raising their stood a cloaked figure rapped in gleaming silver blades, only the fell red eyes, and the two white spikes... and a screeching voice seething from a hidden maw. "Now I will end your lives..."

"Shit!" Axle rolled away from a spinning shadow aimed for his head. X's plasma bolts disappointed ageist the bladed cloak, "do you really believe me that weak?" X felt his ears begin to ring, just before his armor began to crack. _Damn... sonic waves..._ "HOLLOW VOID!" all sound cut out as a blue black shinning sphere shot towards Phantom.

Phantoms cloak flew open, revealing the gaping maw of vampiric fangs, and the bladed wings of a great bat like wraith! With a flap of wings, both Phantom and the maverick hunters were sent flings, he up, and them across the floor.

"Fools."

towers of poison smoke began bellowing from the wings of the bat above, as it began to fly about the dark room. "HA! Were reploids dummy! poison don't work on us!" Axle shouted as the demon fog clawed its was towards him."

"What the hell X? Why'd ya kick me?" "Axle that smokes filled with microloids! They'd tear your systems apart if you breathed it in, you moron!" "OH... Thought you almost had me their did you!"

Axle shouted firing wiled up at Phantom. X's armor turned red...

"Rising fire cannon!" cried the blue bomber as he fired balls of fire into the spires of poison smoke...

… Phantoms demon screaming voice echoed through the hollow room as the fire flew up the smoke and set him ablaze. His wings melting, and his fanged maw of a body falling from the air, shattering the spiked pillars of the room, "You will pay for that."

The bat like remnants of Phantom faded within the shadows just before his body hit the floor. "Damn... how much dose it tack to kill this guy?" "I tried to make him half as tough as Zero... That answer your question?" "And I thought I was stupid X! Wait... that came out wrong..."

X spun around just as the Fangs sand into Axle's shoulder, and the gruesome face on Phantom emerged from the shadows. "AXLE!" X fired a charged shot through Phantom's chest, the blast annihilating all that was left of the former Guardians broken, burnt form. Axle's body shook violently as the poisonous from phantoms fangs devoured his body, and his glowing red energy fluid was drained from him...

"Hay X... did ya get him?" X held Axle in his arms as the last mega bits of him were slowly deleted... "yeah buddy, I got him..." "good... X? Tell Pallet I'm really ganna miss her..." slowly Axles last moment of life ended...

"My you rest in the peace that you so gallantly gave your life to achieve... goodbye Axle..." X bowed his head for a moment in honor of his fallen comrade... "Alia..." "I know X..." Alia's voice softly cracked over X's intercom... "Pallet's already gone... X... I'm so sorry..." X nodded... "We still have to destroy this space station... Alia. Here I go."

In agony X fired a charged plasma shot into the hart of stations cannon...

The blasting Flames followed behind X like the warrior god that the legends of the Maverick wars had made him into...

Zero and Ciel ran as they had through Ice temple, but this time Zero ran as fast as he could, and Ciel found that unlike then, now she could follow, but were he ran silently and effortlessly striking down, drone after drone, she ran in a loud, clunky fashion...

Until they came unto the door... it stood tall, with black plates, and cold, golden marks, lines and symbols, all decorating in to a single Greek letter... Omega.

"Ciel, I don't know whats in there, but..." Zero turned giving Ciel a half smile. "just stay behind me... I won't let any thing happen to you." "I'm not worried about myself... just you..." Ciel smiled weakly as they made their way through the door...

"... I have waited a long time for this... the end of our duel..." Omega stood pushing his clone Ciel away. "I even stooped so low as the make her, it increase my power... " the white demon night motioned to the girl who was striking back behind him. "But... Lord Weil needs more time... So, I shall talk and you shall Liston.." Zero nodded. And Omega continued.

"you and I have been fighting for how long now Zero? 100 years? And all this time you and me have men about equal... but I have to know... how did you discover that a weak girl could give you power?"

"I don't give Zero any thing..." Ciel spoke up, "if any thing all of us draw strength from him..." Omega grinned... "Good. If your giving your power to others then you should be easier to kill..."

"Then let us end this..." Zero fell back into his old, and time tested battle stance... as did Omega... and so did the two knights stand ready to Finnish their final fight.

_Zero... please becarful..._

_Lord Omega..._


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 33

Ragnarok III

Omega.

Zero and Omega only waited a moment... just a single insignificant moment to attack, yet no matter how short a matter of time, no matter how insignificantly finite the wait was... For the two Ciels it was eternity... For Zero and Omega, it was a thousand thousand repetitions of every battle they had lived through... and then in a clap like a hundred thousand thunder bolts, and a flash like a star going nova, did Blazing emerald, and plagued purple collide...

Over, under, from the left and the right, thrust and parry, all shattered out and screamed their unholy hymn of all out war as the Knight's fought. Neither able to gain or give an inch, neither slowing as one would do with any other opponent...

their blades struck from rolling shoulders, then from twisting arms, from thrusting hands, and final when both blades had been stricken back, leaving their wielders like posed tigers over pray,

"Reuzukan!"

"Reuzukan!"

Screamed both Zero, and Omega, as their fists connected, and in their union was born burning shattering light the scorched all that witch was in its path!

Both staggered back wards from the blast, the floor around them gnarled and deformed, the air burning, and Omega laughing. "HA I didn't think you'd start all out like that... I really did think I was goning to have to draw it out of you, heheh..."

"I've only just began to fight..." Zero retorted as he blocked a spinning slash from omega. Up and down, backwards, and all around did they spin, weave, dodge, jump, and evade the others blade with in their dark deathly dance. Blades humming in a dark score as the knights swung them about in deadly arcs.

In an instant Zero was flying backwards through the air, doing his best to keep from falling as the blast wave of Omega's charged saber swing shook the room. _…Alright think... Think dammit... hes me right? I should have seen that coming... but wait... the only differences between him and me are our will to protect others... so were he'll unleash the most powerful moves in our arsenal, I'll be more careful... _

Zero hit the ground his eyes searching through the smoke trying to find Omega... "Damn!" Omega's fist reached up from under the floor, snatching Zero and throwing him into the air again.

Omega lurched from the ground, and held his hands towards Zero. "Black Lotus..." Black energy rose from Omega's body forming the shape of a lotus about to bloom.

"Reuzukan!" Zero screamed as the petals of the lotus began to speed towards him. "Shatter."

in that moment the white light, and the black petals began a war like no other in the air between Zero,and omega...

Ciel watched in horror as Zero and Omega fought... They were so fast even now she could hardly follow their sword play, or their foot work... but neither could the other Ciel standing beside her... _Zero please be ok..._ Ciel took one deep breath in then started looking about for a control panel...

_Alright just have to open the doors when every one else gets here. _"Please don't open that door..." Ciel jumped as the pleading voice reached her.

The girl that had been watching the battle was now standing a little ways off from Ciel... "If you open the doors, Lord Weil will punish Omega... And I can't stand to see him hurt... Please..." both women throw their gaze towards the battling replodis, as a blast of black light followed by an explosion...

"who are you?" The clone of Ciel cocked her head to the side. "I'm you aren't I? Lord Omega told me I was made to be the same thing you are to him." Ciel's shook was thrown to the wind, as Zero, and Omega flew in between them. Their battle only halting for long enough for Zero to grab hold of Ciel and set her down a few yards away.

"Your strikes seam weak Zero..." "I was about to say the same to you." Omega smirked. "Fine then, let us stop this game of holding back..." "After you." Omega looked towards the roof of the vast room. "Weil... The bastered believes he can keep me from for filling our fathers plan... But I will bring about the end of humanity... I will be who you were mint to be... The God of Destruction!"

Laughing Omega threw his arm back the white aura of power surging about him, the floor splintering, the air burning, Ciel, and her other fell shaking to the ground! The space station rattling as the power of the ultimate reploid surged through it.

X fell off balance as the surge of raw power rushed past him. "Damn it... this is just like it was all thous years ago..." X sped up fearing for his family, friends, and for the humans he had fought to protect.

Leviathan, and Harpuia both fell backwards as the shock wave flew through them. "Levi you ok?" Harpiua tried to say as he crawled over to leviathan. "Yeah I think I'm alright... but it feels so hard to stand..." "Whatever gave off that energy pulse must be something akin to a demon... We'd better hurry..." and so they began to run all the harder as they knew they were running towards doom incarnate.

The Clone Ciel's heart fluttered as Omega roared his power raging. _My god is rising... My love... is finally himself..._ "Lord Omega!" she shouted from the floor where she, and Ciel had fallen, her love barely escaping her mouth over the writhing winds.

Ciel's eyes widened in horror as she realized what Zero would have to fight ageist... the monster that he could have been staring him in the face. But deep with in her heart she knew, and felt a wander at what Omega represented. The perfect copy of Zero's power, but now, for her, nothing more than a foreshadowing of Zero.

And

In one finale shout that sent the hole of the hollow of that room a trembling, Omega roared!

"Ware ha meshia nari!" his hair flowing with in the the blazing aura around him, and reality it's self cringing as he stood there.

Zero watched as Omega unleashed his full power upon the world... and he felt as it made the world it's self tremble, and the very fabric of reality began to unravel... _even with all that power... I was never strong enough... not to save Iris, or kill sigma... but now... _ Zero looked into Omega's eyes, "Messiah? How pretentious... a destroyer calling itself a savor..."

Zero's armor faded to black, his hair silver, and an aura of white light shone from him... leveling his sword before him he spoke, "after all these long years... I can finally be rid of my past... come. I'll finish this in an instant!"

Every thing in the hole of reality stood still for a moment... one signal moment... time it's self stopped, and the might of the two echoed through all of creation, and time were all who slept waiting could fell it's call, and those who were travelers would be drawn their way...

Zero and Omega both drew their swords over their heads, Omega screamed as Zero did, rushing towards one another.

Omega: "End all things, OBLIVION!"

Zero: "Slay those, fallen gods, RAGNAROK!

Frozen shining light, and blazing plagued beams could bee see by all on earth, and through out all in time, as the god of Destruction, and the Crimson Knight landed their final blows.

_...I have to protect Ciel... _

_To be continued..._


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 34

Ragnarok IV

Death of Arcadia

Zero only saw black. His closed eyes rested for a moment before he let himself quietly breath. "I won." as he began to move he felt pain shot through his body. _… Yeah, I sure won alright..._ he slowly sat up trying not to aggravate the deep gash that now lay were his armor had, his helm, and vibraces shattered fro the force of Omega final strike.

"ZERO!" Ciel screamed tears in her eyes as she ran across the room, and up the platform that Omega's throne had set on, Zero now lay against the shattered stone of the grand chair, it's back broken from his landing, and it's arms crushed under his. "Zero..." Ciel's eyes went wide, and she gasp at the sight of the ghastly wound that now rested upon Zero, stretching across his chest, breaking, and shattering Zero's armor.

"I'm alright..." Zero breathlessly whispered as Ciel fell to here knees beside him. "Thank God!" she threw her arms around his neck, and her lips kissed his cheek. She sat there with him as he slowly started to rise.

_How did I lose? I... I was... AM... the messiah of robot kind! I am the God of Destruction! Aren't I? How did I lose? How could I lose?_ Omega lay eyes transfixed on the dark roof, his body broken, the ground around him shattered and burn, the doors with had once Zero had come through was lay bare behind him. "L-lord Omega?" his gaze shifted to his clone girl. _… I think that now I see were that power he has came from... is this why I lost?_ _Then I WILL HAVE THAT POWER! _

"Zero! Ciel?" X, Harpuia, and Leviathan all came running through now shattered doors towards Zero, and Ciel. "I taking it that you got him this time?" X asked. "I sure hope so..." Zero's eyes fell on the clone of Ciel. "What should we do about her?"

"Leave her." Ciel said her voice laden with pity, her heart ready to burst with sorrow. "She's me... and I know if I were her, I'd want to be left alone too..." Leviathan sat down next to Ciel. "your a better girl than me." "I suppose we three should go after Weil then?" "Yeah, Harpuia's right. Ciel, you and Zer..."

just as X was about to finish a blood curdling scream broke lose from the silence of the room, The clone girl's scream shook them all to their cores. Fore as they turned they say the girl screaming, and writhing upon the floor, and the remains of Omega, eyes shining like devils lay upon her, its fangs drinking deeply from her through, and wires coiling out his crushed chest and arms, linking themselves to the floor of the satiation. Ever his voice mocking, and morning the clones death. "My dear Désordre... Final you for fill your propose..."

Wired tendril flew from the floor devouring Omega, and the clone girl Désordre, then the station it's self began to shake, and shatter as Omega's body was reformed by the station. "BEHOLD!" came the screaming voice of Omega as his body reformed, the cannon of the station becoming the new body of the lord of destruction.

"What's happening?" Alia's voice cut over X's intercom. "I can't get a hold of Zero, and whats that power surge X?" X pushed Ciel, back. "Alia, It's Omage, hurry and transfer Ciel back. "Zero kissed Ciel, "I'll see you when I get back." "I'll be waiting." she smiled one last time as the light of the transfer unit sped her away. "X. Give me your spare com unit. I'm going after Weil." "alright we got Omega."

Zero dashed off through the entrance to Weil's control room. While X, Harpuia, and Leviathan charged away from the reforming mass that was Omega.

"Let this be the end of all the retched humans!" Omega's voice reverberated through out the bowls of the station. X leveled his buster with the nearest part of the wall he could find, and fired a blast witch tore through reaching out into the cold void, space. "Every one out!"

and what they saw when the made it out was enough to make any one's soul cringe. The Ragnarok stations' cannon and transformed, changed into the new body of Omeage... his left shoulder and arm being X, a great cannon. The right Zero welding a sword like no other, and his horned skull being Wily's darkest work. " Ware ha meshia nari! HAHAHAHA!" Omega swung his cannoned arm out it's charged light shining down upon Neo Arcadia. "NOW DIE!"

Omega raised the great Buster wielding arm towards the earth. White light burning from it's barrel, and plasma frothing from it's vents. Then horror, and monstrosity burst forth, like the vile bile of lies from a demons jaws. The blast of the cannon tarring through space, the atmosphere, and finally the city of Neo Acadia!

From the earth, from the City, from the human eyes of the inhabitants of Neo Acadia, was saw the burning white light Of Omega's cannon fire. The beam burning even brighter than the sun... and... All the fat, lazy, stupid, and long ignorant people of Neo Acadia, now ran, coward, and fled terror filling their petty small minds as they watched the light falling from the sky. They cried out screaming for the hero's they had shunned...

And rising from the city was a screaming, cry of pain, agony, horror, pain, and damnation as the city was torn asunder by the blast, by the cannon's light. Every stone, brick, plant, glass pain, and memory that city ever held was pulled from the earth, cast, falling through the void between this world and the next... and in that finale scream millions were killed, and thousands more were maimed, and make less human.

And Omega, X, Leviathan, and Harpuia all hung their in space, slowly drifting into the earths gravity, slowly coming closer to the burning fall. Omega's shining eyes faded to black, as his energy cells began to recharge, every thing he had having been fired into the earth.

"X..." Alia's voice bearly broke over X's internal com. "I'm... I'm... picking up a few life forms... not many..." X's heart froze all he had ever fought for just then had been crushed... "Ha.../" his voice cought. "Harpuia, Levi... we have to blast him loses from the station... so he cant fire again before Zero kills Wiel." they both pale and horrored nodded as they ignited their dash boosters and speed towards the great wires holding Omega.

Ciel's eyes widener with horror as she watch from the base's monitors as the first of the rescue teams arrived at Neo Acadia, all that once was the Ruling tower, and all that she had known as a child, now lay flat, and shattering glass... Most all of the heart of the once great city was now a plain of burning white hot glass, a new hell witch none would ever forget. "Every one spread out look for services... we know at least a few hundred people made it..."

Although her heart ached for every person that had died, she still found her self glancing at Zero's monitor as he ran through the space station... her hart pounding with weary for him, and pain at the death of so-many.

Omega's eye's flicked back to life as the two generals, and the legendary hunter blasted him freed of the Ragnarok station. The energy cabals being cut, and Omega falling through the atmosphere. "CURSE YOU! ARRRHHHAAARR!" Omega began to fall through the burning atmosphere of earth, and screaming he swung his blade at his foes, firing blasts past them.

"Alia transfer us back... I think we may have a few minutes before Omega hits the earth. "Roger... Transfer in … 3..2...1..." And in three flashes of light they were gone.

"Transfer complete..." Alia said as the medical team rushed to help the three. "How long do we have be fore he lands?" X asked Ciel turned form Zero's monitor. "I'd say about ten minutes... you should hit him fast and hard, his armor will be damaged." X nodded. "I'll go alone... I should be able to handle this my self. Harpuia, you and Leviathan help with the rescue, Ciel... Zero's gonna need you"

after their few minuets respite the two Guardians left for Neo Acadia, and X stood ready to be transferred.. "X. Transfer in 3... 2... 1..." X disappeared in a flash off blinding white light. "Please be careful, my love..." Alia aloud her self one single tear as the returned to his monitor, and watched as his fight began.

X found himself standing upon a cliff snow flying around him in the cold at the peak of that great mound, and before him stood Omega that dark demon, that destroyer of man, that slayer of life, his new body crushed and burned, slowly falling apart. "X? Is that really you? HA!" Omega raised his buster cannon to X, charging its deathly light... "It'll take a lot more than that to kill me..." X said as he raised his buster level to the giants... "Charge Shot!"

X's plasma blast shot through the armed cannon of Omega, shattering and tarring it to broken shards. "Zero may be fare stronger than me... But like that. Your going to be little more than target practice." x said coldly. All pity he had ever had for this foe now gone. "NO... your wrong... I am the ultimate... I am the next step in evolution! I am the Reploid messiah! Ware ha meshia nari!" X shook his head as Omega brought his sword into the air, screaming his finale battle cry. "Every thing we ever fought fore... you destroyed... For that there is no forgiveness..." X's armor expanded. Fading black, and fining gold... "Ultimate armor system enabled..." Omega brought his sword swinging down like a thousand emerald deaths towards X.

Golden light of the old gods surrounded X, energy coursing through his buster cannon. "THIS IS THE END! NOVA STRIKE!"

And then silence... then the blowing snow laden wind... then the horse breathing of X... X who now knelt, his armor cracked... his spirit addend, his heart broken... But. He like always before hand was victorious... his enemy reduced to ashes... the threat destroyed... _father... I had hoped it wouldn't come to this..._ X stood, all he had with in him, he had used in that finale strike... and he had won. "Alia... bring me home..." and in a finale flash he was gone, Omega defeated, and some semblance of hope restored.

Zero ran with all his might up the hundred thousand stairs to Weil's dark throne room... each step sending pain shooting through his wounds... _Why are there always stairs? Do these guys think their __Olympian gods or something? _Upon reaching the top Zero aloud himself a breath before dreading him self for the finale fight with Weil... "Zero?" he almost jumped when he heard Ciel's voice. "Are you alright?" "Yeah... just wish there weren't so many stairs." "be careful... The stations starting to move deeper into the earths gravitational field... I'm worried Zero, if the station starts going too fast then we wouldn't be able to get you back..." Zero nodded to himself... "Ciel... Believe in me..." he cut off his communicator, and slowly pushed the finale door open...

…_And now begins my resurrection... and so the death of all life, and the rebirth of the Mavericks... _

Authors note.

**Ware ha meshia nari**

translates to

**I am the messiah.**

This being Omega's finale lines in game 3, as well as his belief in what he is meant to be.

As always your current narrator. Vao.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 35

Ragnarok V

...Fall of the Dark god...

Zero stilled himself and blasted the great doors form their hinges, and with a whistle spoke aloud, "So this is the Ragnarok Core..." Weil's dark voice sent chills through the air. "Welcome... To your font seat to the end of the world... And soon enough. It's rebirth..." Allowing him self a grin he stood. "But just fighting is so boring... and you look like you might fall apart at any moment... So for now we talk..." Weil walked easily towards the core, stopping only just with in Zero's attack reach. "I never knew how powerful mavericks could be... that is until I fond their lord." Weil's gaze rose up toward a shining blue tone in the slowly revolving sword like core of Ragnarok. "Zero. Do you know how much power it takes to power a cannon like this?" Weil's stained yellow teach gleaming in the light. "It takes fare more power than even your bassium cell infused body can produce... A power that not even you and X could destroy..." Weil through his hand up above him, as the station began it's firing sequence. "BEHOLD THE POWER OF SIGMA!" "What! NO!" Zero tried to steady himself of what he knew would be the death of whom ever Weil fired on... … … . … … Nothing. "what the hell!"Weil screamed as the Station shook from a backfiring explosion with in it's now missing cannon and energy cells. "So Much for Sigma's power uh?" Zero pointed his blade towards Weil. "Your were a fool to use Sigma's remains for a power source... I'd be amazed to even know how you found them... But it ends here." Zero finished his gaze almost as cold as they were before he had meet Ceil. "HAHAH Behold your new god..." the bladed core of Ragnarok split apart combining itself to Weil. Zero nearly stumbled as the station began to lurch forwards towards the earth. "When this station falls, your pathetic base will be destroyed..." Weil hands shot shadowy knife like blades at Zero, and he spinning, and weaving dodged them. "You see Zero... With my human body the Sigma Virus contained with in this core can't control me! A lot of good launching his remains into space did you... DIE REPLOID SCUM!" Weil swung his arms back and forth sending squirming writhing bladed armor strips that hung from his shoulders at Zero, in attempt to rip him apart. _Those blades move so slow... even like this... _Zero swung his blade down hard, spiting a oncoming bladed tentacle in two. _I should be able to doge them... _ Zero ran and jumped, and spun over around, and through the blackened knives, and crimson bladed tentacles as he made his way to Weil. Making one last slide Zero fell beneath Weil "RAGNAROK!" An emerald blade lunged through through Weil, his armor turning to crystal glass, and the his plague yellow eyes winded to new demonic level's as he felt the shattering edge of Zero's Ragnarok blade tear him asunder. "... ha... ha … ha... ha.. Damn you..." Weil's shoulders heaved up and down as he tried to catch his breath. Oil, and blood oozing out from under the deep gash under his armor. "How... Omega did so much damage to you... how could... you still be able to fight?" Zero didn't answer at first... his attention being snared be the inescapable fact that the space station had begone moving. "As much as I'm loth to say it..." A understanding grin crept across his face. "... I'm the ultimate reploid... a human, no mater how strong his armor, cant beat me..." Weil snarled in defeat as Zero drove his blade into the crazed man's skull. "M-m... mav-rick..." the last word fell words draining from Weil's mouth. "... Y-your no h-He- Hero..." Zero looked down with pity and sorrow upon the old hollow man. "... uhf... I never calmed to be a hero... I never cared about Justice... I've only ever fought for the people I believe in... And when ever a enemy as risen up against us... I have, and Will Destroy it..." Zero with drew the blade form Weil's smoldering corps... seating himself before the great blue sphere that held Sigma's remains. The mavrinoid third eye that had adorned Sigma's brow like a demon's horned crown, spun in attempt to face Zero. Wired tentacles writhing agents the glass trying to break free. "So... what ever shall I do with you?" Zero stood back up and turned his communicator back on. "Ceil... It's done... transfer me..." Just before Zero was able to finish Weil's body rose from the floor. "I will not be Killed by you!... If I must die, then I'll crash this station into your pathetic base!" the station began speeding towards the earth, it's impact would have been enough to kill all hope of survival for the few surviving humans and reploids on the planet. "Zero! We'll bring you back... If we don't soon the interference will be too much for the computer to..." Zero stopped Ciel. "No... I'll take care of Weil. If I can blow the core up the station will break apart in the atmosphere." "But Zero you'll.." Ceil could feel the smile more rather than see it. As Zero spoke back his finale goodbye. "Ciel. Believe in me..." Zero turned to face the now changed Weil... He now had shed the shell of humanity and had become the floating skull like heart of Chaos... A great white horn grew from his new form, guarding his human skull, wires, and cables attached to every unarmored section of his body forming a neck. Finally he was a true reflection of what his soul had become. A voice that Zero knew fare too well spoke through Weil's mouth. "So... it comes down to you and me Zero?" Weil's voice no longer quite his own... but now part Sigma's. "I can see why you would fear such power... but I am A HUMAN turned GOD! I will not be bested!" Zero shook his head... _ One finale push, and this will finally be over... _He rushed with all his might forward. Red blast of plasma flew by his head... yet still he ran harder. Bladed tentacles shattered against his bade... yet still his arms held strong. Weil's voice rang in his ears, yet still his resolve stood true. "Slay those, who's dark harts have drug them down." Zero shouted as he hewed the great white horn in two. "Strike down the lords who with corrupted harts bring their fell will against us," Zero's blazing sword sank into the gold shield over Weil's face. His armor fading black, and Weil finally realizing that he was about to die, about to lose all he had ever worked for. "slay though Fallen gods... RAGNAROK!" All of the space stations remaining parts were consumed by an all ending blast of Emerald light... "Commanders... We're reading the Ragnarok station as being destroyed! Commander Zero did!" "Were all safe!" "Is it really over?" Came the cry's of the Resistance, and Maverick Hunters. Everyone rejoicing as they watched the the station being to split apart, and burn in the atmosphere, expecting every moment to see Zero appear in a flash, back in the middle of the room, but he never appeared. "Were is Zero?" X ask darkly as he stood form the other end of the command room. X's gaze fell on the main screen of the command centers computer array. The static coming from Zero's com link like the breath of death on ones neck. _Please... Please be alright... Zero... Zero... _But thin a soul line of text... transfer coordinates... "Alia... please send me there..." Ciels voice hardly more than a whisper. "Please..." Alia sorrowfully typed the code in and in a flash Ceil was gone, all knew that there would be no solace there... only the pain that must come from such a loss... Ciel's feet carried her swiftly up the hill before her as transferred to the coordinates. It didn't take her very long to find what was there... For at the top of the hill there rest a lone tree in that dark forest, and burnt into the tree's twisted trunk was the remnants of Zero's helm, shattered and scorched from it's fall. But still she knew it was his... And it was then that she knew... beyond any doubt that Zero was still sitting with in the havens watching over them all...

"Zero... You believed in us... Now it's our turn to show you that your faith in us was not misplaced... Watch Zero... I'll make this world a better place... One where humans and Reploids can walk hand in hand, living in peace... Just come back someday... I... I believe in you!" … Finally a few long held tears fell splashing down on the old helm.

"I... I'll miss you so much... Zero..."

Ciel stood after her tears ran dry... So she smiled at the moon... now knowing why Zero had like to watch it at night... "I promise... I'll make this world into a place you'll be proud of when you come back..."

The next day, as all the Hunters, the Resistance solders, and the three thousand humans left on the earth all stood in assemble, as Ciel began speaking over them all. "I know many of you..." her voice cough... "I know that may of you don't know what... what we had to sacrifice, in order to destroy Weil, and his battle station..." A tear ran down her face. "The Guardians Harpuia, and Leviathan were both severely injured... commander Megaman X... and we lost the reploid commander Axle..." Ciel waited a moment because she heard Pallets quiet cries begin again. Then she herself began to lose her composure... but held strong. "And Zero... Zero was killed when the space station exploded..."

everyone... even the humans who had once hated the Resistance were grieved over Zero's death... or at the least they were afraid, for, they knew that from all the old legends that Zero was their only hope if ever the reploids around them turned upon them.

And yet Ceil continued. "We found a piece of Zero's armor, with in it he left us a finale message for use... I'd like for you all to hear his finale wishes..." Not one murmurer arose form the crowed before her.

Then a sound like a thousand burning violins, of a thousand minstrels of the earths atmosphere, slowly burning away the station... and then Zero's voice, just as strong as it had always been... rang out over the crowd from the speakers of the bases intercom system.

"I've watched after this world for so long now... I've come to realize one finale thing as I sit here in the cold... I know now that this is our finale chance for peace... This is the last chance for humans, and reploids to finally find peace... Earth can't stand another war... And Me and X... we've become more a threat than heroes... I've fought so long for peace, and now It'll have to happen with out me... I'm leaving behind friends... My wife... and my daughter... But I think that maybe... just maybe, all of you left will finally be able to bring, my dream of peace to life..."

What ever else Zero was trying to say was cut off by the burning of Ragnarok, and all stayed silent taking in the legends words...

Ceil felt tears rolling down her cheeks, and she felt Alouette holding onto her legs crying nearly as hard as she was... until the silence was broken by a lone man, who unlike most of the ever pampered humans was thine. And he spoke out loudly so that all his brethren might hear.

"Who are we to refuse Zero?" He looked around almost as if he was expecting someone to speak against him. "We who have shunned these people for so long, and tried to wipe them from face of the earth... and now when we are on the verge of extenuation, they came and helped use! Their doing every thing they can to save us... they even aloud for their leader to be sacrificed for us!" all that could hear the mans words seamed moved, and began cheering sporting the idea. "I say we do every thing we can to make this world great again!" Thou most every one, human, and reploid alike, rallied around this new idea!

There were still those who made it resolute in dark hearts that they would rule in a world with out the other race...

…

…

Ten years latter...

Fallen from space, and crashed with in the wastes of the world, a reploid stood tall from the long dormant repackage of the Ragnarok station. His dull near dead eyes scanning over the horizon, and finally the dark blue stone with in his skull widened, as it took site of a city on the horizon... _Finally... I will bring about evolution... _

Anther's notes.

=( They killed Zero... but don't worry I didn't. =) Well this isn't quite the end yet so I'm hoping that all of you my dear readers will enjoy the ending ark of this story as I continue through these last ten or twenty chapters.

As always. Your favorite (hopefully) Narrator, Vao...


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 36

Myths, made real.

… 25 years after the fall of Ragnarok...

_Journal 9, entry 9000 7-22-20XX_

_Ever seance the dawn of man there has been war. Ever has man learned through war. First they learned how to survive, our lives being, in there beginning, a war against the world it's self for our survival. Our latter wars taught us of honor, and forged for us a new way of thinking, and learning..._

_Latter our wars brought us knowledge, and gave birth to a new race... When Man killed man, and 'their weapons became more powerful than they could risk to use, they built us. Reploids. Some built us to protect themselves, others made us made us for destruction. But, as we Reploids have grown into our own people, and we who can, should fight for those weaker than us. Be they Human's or Reploids... _

"Commander Alouette. We're ready for the transfer, when your ready." Alouette stood from her reading of her fathers journals. She began walking down the halls of the Neo Hunter base. Ever seance Ciel had given her the journals as a younger girl, she had devoted herself to creating an order of Knights that would do honor to his Myth.

And now she had. The few Mavrick hunters that had stayed within the hunters after Ragnarok's fall, had joined her when she had grown.

Alouette sweep up her fathers helm, and pulled it over her long golden hair, "I'm on my way." she said back over the base's inter com. She had grown, as wise, and beautiful as her mother, and as strong and honorable as her father had been.

Despite the hard calm expression she had learned to wear from Zero, today she was sad, nearly trembling, and crying... for today was the first day in the past twenty-five years that she would have to face her father alone.

As she made her way through the command room, images of Zero walking... Just walking... She would have smiled at the thought that now, dressed as she was, looked like him... but long ago she had read with in his journals that to retain a commanders appearance no mater what, was one of the best ways to lead...

But then it was all gone, and a statue of Zero stood before her as the transporter dropped her. The statue had been built in the middle of a memorial for all those lost when Ragnarok Fell, and Zero's image had been placed at it's hart.

Alouette slid the helm from her head, her eyes softening as she dropped the Mask of a cold commander, and became the loving girl she truly was. "Hi dad... I know that I normally come here with mom... But..." She was still the little girl that she had been when she had first meet Zero. "So, your his daughter?" A tall Reploid, with purpal strips running down his eyes, and a crystal mounted on his bald skull stood just behind Alouette.

She turned and looked up to the man that stood even taller than Zero, "Yes I am... May I know who you are Sir?" The man grinned, his raspy voice almost a making laugh. "Oh. I'm no one. It's just that I used to know him... but that was a long, long time ago... I just thought you should know he was a great man."

"Thank you sir..." The man left shortly after wards, and Alouette was left wondering who that man could have been.

X strolled easily down the halls of his home, his day was already planed. Ever scene the rebuilding of The world, and the founding of the new City, New Hope, He, and Alia had lived happily. Ever serving as guides and watchers of the world. _… twenty five years to the day hu? Zero... Some times I wonder if you'll ever come back... _

X at first had thought Zero had died, all those years ago. But, as they rebuilt there were ever stories of a red specter that would save those who lives were threatened. And that's when he began to believe that His friend was coming back. "Alia!" X called down the hall of their home. "I'm going to see Zero's grave... I'll back in a little bit." Alia kissed him an the cheek as he left. "Alright. Call me when your coming back... Love you." "Love you too." and he left.

Leviathan sat under a large round umbrella, upon the pearl white sands, of the crystal clear waters of the sea. She sat their watching Harpuia chase their son, one of the few times she knew him to openly smile. But to day she worried about Ciel. Knowing that today, as every year, would bring her sister great grief, but here thoughts were drawn away by her son, "Finny! Don't try to eat that!"

X Finally reached Zero monument, finding there Alouette. "Grandpa?" She said before he even reached her. "You're so much like him now... He'd be proud." X earned a now rare smile form Alouette. "Has Ciel already left?" "No. Mom hasn't come here yet." they stood there for a few moments. "Grandpa, Mom's not do so well... Those tapes that we found with dad's helmet." she lifted her prized position as she spoke. "She watches them every year... and every year she seams sadder, and sadder... I don't know how much longer she'll be able to cope with him not being around..."

X understood, she didn't think Zero would ever come back, but he knew better. "So you don't think hes coming back?" "How could he?" X pulled her under his arm. "Zero was always the kind of person that kept his promises." "I wish I could find in myself to believe that..." Alouette pulled Zero's helmet back over her head. "I have to go Grandpa... It was good seeing you again." "Bye dear." X smiled and waved as she walked away. _They need you Zero..._

Ciel sat quietly as she began watched the video messages that were saved with in Zero's helm. She still remembered that day, and the dark seance of desperation when all they could find was his helm, broken and shattered.

Ceil squeezed back tears as she though about those days. As she regained some semblance of her composer she pressed the play button and watched as Zero. Just like every year she watched this video Zero face slowly appeared on the screen, the picture crackling with static.

Zero's face held a tied gaze, and bore cuts and bruises. His voice horse, and dry. "I don't know how long I've got... um.. Tell Alouette I love her, and I'll miss her..." Zero gritted his teeth as the tattered portion of the station he was in shook violently, But as soon as it ended he pointed his helmet over the edge, the hole of the earth become visible. "I wanted you to know Ciel, that this is the earth you've been fighting for. It's the earth I've fought for... And now It'll be so peaceful, and almost as beautiful as you are." Zero's eyes fell shut for a moment. "... Ciel. I love... And I will come back, even if it takes me all of eternity, I will come back to you..."

She took a moment to dry the tears that were rolling down her cheek, before she stood to begin the walk she always took on the anniversary of Zero's disappearance. _I'll be here waiting Zero. Even if it dose take all eternity... _

X stopped as he heard three humans arguing. "Well I think were in the wrong time frame." "No I got the right time... OH! Wait He told us to come in another four hours..." "Well then Doctor, I say we find go find something fun to do!" "Well said Amy, maybe some nice bloke will come by soon that we can ask. X cocked an eyebrow at the strange group...

"Oye! Sir maybe can help us?" X nodded. "Thanks you see we're Travelers. I'm Rory, this Is my wife Amy, and this is..." Rory was interrupted by the other man. "I'm The Doctor, just the Doctor, and its an honor to meet you Mister Megaman X Light!" X Just smiled and nodded as the Doctor continued to shake his hand.

Ciel smiled as she walked, the city itself had long served as a reminder of what Zero had left for her. For now unlike in the days of Neo Acadia reploid children, and human Children played together, and New Hope itself had now slums, no rundown streets...

Every thing now was peaceful, happy, complete... and It was all because of Zero. Ciel smiled as she walked, watching the world go on as it was now... She walk for hours until she made her way to Zero memorial.

Her eyes looked up into the statues, finding there a little of what she'd been missing, But alas she still missed Zeros way of looking at her, and the deep way she felt when he looked into her eyes. And then the tears came...

"Zero... I miss you so much... I did it though, I made a world worthy of the sacrifice you made... There's no more fighting, no more war... The only thing that's missing is you..." Ciel stood crying silently for a while...

"Um excuse me miss. Your not The Lady Ciel are you?" Ciel slowly dryed her eyes, and turned to face the new voice. "Y- yes." "Oh good you see, I'm the Doctor, Just the Doctor, and this is Rory and Amy..." "Nice to meet you all, but unless you need something, I should like to go home."

Ciel hated to be rude, but her hart wasn't right just then, it was to weighed down in sorrow and lonesomeness. "I understand, but I was asked by a friend to give you a message..." Ciel nodded, and the strange man in the bow tie continued. "uh Now what was it he said... Oh yes."

The Doctor's voice softened and he began. "His exact words were...

_I'm so proud of you Ciel, and I miss you with all my hart... I've seen the world your building, and I've watched over you from the stars...I'm lost here with you calling my name... I just want you to know, I'm finally coming home..._

That's what he asked me to tell you..." The Doctor finished with a Salem look in his eye. "Who gave you that message?" Ciel's hart was pounding, trying it's hardest to break out of her chest with anticipation for the probable answer...

"Now, that would be spoilers," The Doctor smiled as he began to walk away with the other two. "He did also say, he _Believed_ in you, just as you _Believed_ in him."

And with that the four left... Ciel when home, with joy in her hart... Knowing that soon her hero would be with her again, and the Doctor Amy, and Rory left knowing that if ever they had done something good, it had been that...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

25 years ago...

Zero flung his helm in to the atmosphere hoping that one day soon Ciel would find it. _I guess Now I wait... _Zero set back himself back against the remains of Ragnarok's floor. _Wait... alone... in silence... board out of my wits... … without Ciel... _

Zero laid there knowing that rescue wouldn't come for years, he'd be alone, but... He smiled. Knowing that he'd done what was right, and now there would be a world were Alouette, and Ciel could live in peace...

But then.

Zero's eyes shot open and his hart sank as he remembered Ragnarok's core, and the vile demon that was resting within it. _Sigma..._Zero turned to face the earth, his wounds slowing him as he did. His eyes softened though. _If any one can stop him, its my Ciel... _

So now Zero feeling peace in his heart closed his eyes his injures from the battles, ant the explosion finally taking over, and Then he slept...

…

…

…

First he felt warmth. Then he felt a hand brushing his hair... Then his eyes opened... "Hello brother." Lilith looked smiling down into her brothers eyes. "you've been asleep for a long time..."

Zero smiled weakly, he could feel the rust in his bones, and the cold of space that had seeped into his body. "ye-ah? H-how lon-g?" was his horse coughing reply. "Nearly 25 years... Not quite as long as your other napes but It's time you woke up, little brother."_Twenty five years? I must be getting lazy in my old age... _But then he reilized what his ever sorrowed sister was doing... "Yo-ur s-mili-ng?"

Lilith nodded. "Today's a happy day brother, because today. Your going home..." If he could have Zero would have laughed. "Like thi-s? I do-n't th-ink so. Besi-des. The world's finally at peace. W-hat place do I ha-ve there?" Lilith's smile fadded. "What about Ciel?"

_She deserves so much better than me... _ "As lo-ng as I'-m around, th-ere wil-l never be peace..." His rasping voice nearly failed him as the sad reality hit him. He was war incarnate... thusly he couldn't exist within a world at peace.

Lilith shook her head ever slowly sadly laughing at her brother. "War for ever wishes for peace dear brother..." she began trying to comfort him, but her words changed becoming the worst thing that he had ever heard. "... But, I'm afraid you cant rest yet... He's back."

Zero didn't need Lilith to explain he knew. "Si-gma." "Brother Dearest X wouldn't be able to stop him this time... nor will you like that." Zero could see it in her eyes. A scenes of dread, and dark truth.

"H-ow am I go-ing to figh-t then-?" "Father left you one last gift." Lilith's wings spread revealing a new, body, and a new Armor for Zero. "He gives this too you as the finale act of redemption. In that form, not even the virus will be able to survive..."

She waited for him to speak, but when he didn't continued. "Father told me that it would complete you... make you the true ultimate reploid..."

Zero thought long and hard. "Lilly... Do yo-u trust h-im?" She nodded grimly. "Even if I didn't... this time we have no choice brother, It's ether you do this or sigma wins."

Zero nodded, and Lilith began transferring his mind, his hart, and his soul into the new body...

… _**activating commander class...**_

_**Reploid Mark III**_

_**Crimson Knight Mark VII **_

_**Mythos Zero.**_

_**...Exatuting activeion proticals...**_

_...One finale match, then..._

See not done yet. My sujestion though, when you read the end of this, is lesion to Finale Mach Mythos version... It's epic. As always your narrator, Vao


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 37

The Phoenix, and the hero.

X and Alouette stood before the central monitor in the New Hunters command center. Their eyes intently watching as a power reading began slowly descending form the orbital remains of Ragnarock. Each dressed ready for battle, not know what the reading could be.

"Do you think we should call Ciel?" X asked "No... I think Mom's hopes would only get up, and when it's not him... I don't want to think what she might do." Alouette stated quite bluntly. _She sure is a lot like Zero... that's for damn sure. _X's thoughts were cut short when one of the operators announced. "Object within camera rang... Bringing up image on main screen."

It was then that they saw the great shard of Ragnarok falling through the sky. It fell like a sword through the battle field, ever burning it rained down. It burned with the brilliance of the sword of Mars, and shone like the eyes of Helios. In its great wake flew blazing orbs of molten metal, and stone, and wire, Like bloodied rain form the eyes of the sky gods.

And as it fell the finally began to see that, at the tip of the bladed shard, the stood a being.

This being that all eyes were now drown to, stood at the heart of the flames, and rode upon the shard, as War rides astride the iron hooves of Chaos.

"Commanders! We just completed scans on the energy coming from that shard... Ma'am, Sir. It's a hole lot stronger than even The Hero's power level's!" Allouette's eyes widened. "How can there be something that strong?" X's darker memories of Sigma leaped to his mind. _… How? How can there be something like that still up there and we not notes it? Unless..._"Were will it land?" Was all he could say as both hope and despair entered his mind.

"um... It'll crash... about Seventy miles north east of the memorial grounds... In a bout three or four hours Sir!" X felt relief rush into his system. "Alouette. Get your best Hunters ready... We might need them." she nodded, "Alright."

Ciel stood upon the balcony that overlooked the city. From that high place she looked out over new hope, and up to the Moon, as she had always done... With Zero, and every year scene his disappearance, she had always found it funny, and a little sad that every year the moon rose full in the sky, and with out a cloud to cover it on the anniversary of Zero's victory over Wiel.

_So we both miss him then... _She let a single tear roll down her face with that thought. For in these days her tears had become a very rare thing. Only on days like this one did she let herself cry... If it had been any one else who had died, she would have let them go happily knowing that they did what they thought was right, but She Loved Zero, he was the other half of her soul, as she was his. She was even a little part of him physical, because of the bassium that now made up her body, and because of that She knew the feelings deep with in her, that lonely ache, that told her that Zero was alive and ever trying to come back to her, was true...

And tonight she looked out across her peaceful world, were humans, and reploids, for the most part, lived in peace. _I finally did Zero... after everything that happened, our dream finally came true... _Soon She left her perch and went to bed, the day finally being over for her, and slowly she drifted off to sleep, Ever dreaming of her lost Hero.

A reploid stood high on a ledge, and as he stood tall rapped in a tattered red cloak, and watched as the blazing spire contort and twist as it fell. "So the end is night huh?" the crystal with in his skull writhing at the site of the blazing blade.

Alouette, and X slowly made their way through the burned out wreckage of the fallen shards of the Ragnarok station. And as they reached it's molten heart it was there they found him, standing proud armor shining, hair dancing in the blazing winds of the dieing fires. Green Blue crystals shining, and they both stood in awe before this machine god descended form the Gate of the Havens.

Ciel awoke from a dream... it was always the same dream, always would she find her self there in her sleep with Zero... they never did her dreams ever become more than him simple being there with her, and as she woke she let, as she had learned over those many long years without him, let the warmth of her dream Zero's touch linger as she just barely let her eyes slide open.

Yet, This time his warm, and familiar touch didn't fade, nay, it grew ever more real, more there, more completing than her dream had ever been before... And so she allowed her eyes to slide open, only seeing the thinnest of golden lines of light lacing their way through her windows, and only then feeling the weight that laid across her wast, only then feeling the slow movement of anther's chest rising, and falling with slow breath...

Only then did her hart dare hope that He had finally come home form the depths of space, But as soon as that single glorious thought fluttered within her mind, did she dismiss her self as being foolish. _Be honest with your self... If... When he dose come back he'll be with every one else first... _Sadly and slowly she through her hope away, thinking that some great event would mark her knights arrival, or perhaps that they would meet in the next life, when upon truing she found that a weight stopped her, That a warmth held her, and that all the sorrow, and sadness the had felt over the past twenty years was quickly fading away.

Slowly she pulled her self from the warmth, and slowly did sh let her self turn...

… …. _Zero!... …_

There he lay, after all those years, beside her asleep. Nearly nothing had changed about him, his face still held its stoic strength, his hair while now radiant silver still cascaded over the edge of her bed. But now as content as she was to just see him again, she was now faced with but only one small problem, she wanted her sleeping knight to awaken so she could final be with him again... and after only a few minuets of thinking a most brilliant idea came to her.

Slowly she brought her face to his, quietly holding her breath in pure excitement. When his arms pulled her in, and as their lips touched after so many years they both fell into each other for filling the longings they had had for one other.

Sorry all my dear and wonderful readers, but when writing this I felt that attaching any more to it would sort of kill the mood of it all... So I hope you've all enjoyed this next chapter, although it is short.

But for any one who's curious about Zero's new silver hair, all I have to say is Zero Mythos! Check out my profile pic for a better Idea of what I mean, or search Mythos cover art on Google. So until next time my dearest readers,

Yours truly.

Vao


	40. Sorry reader

Allow me to apologies for the horror that is the story... I have recently had time to actually read my story, and I've found it much more than lacking... You all deserve better, and I'm capable of doing better... So this story is going to be discontinued, and re-imagined... so to all of you who have followed this story I'm sorry, but the next one will be a hundred times better I promise.

So until I'm able to upload the new MMZ story _"The Last Myth" _I hope you all can forgive me...

As always your truly.

Vao.


End file.
